El Aristocrata
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: En busca del amor Él tenía oscuras sospechas acerca de Bella y de sus padres. Era celoso, irritable y exigente; enigmático, encantador y todo un aristocrata Por qué, entonces, Isabella Swan, se había enamorado locamente de su primo conde Edward de Massen?
1. Chapter 1

**hola hola... como ztan todos x ahi? espero ke muuy bien y ke este 2011 los este abrazando de amor paz serenidad muxaaas bendiciones..**

**bueno la nota es para dejarles mi nueva adaptacion.. me encanta adaptar (aunque creo ke eso ya no es un secreto) desde ke komenze a leer la historia original dije: esta kedaria perfecta cn Edward y Bella.. y aki ta espero les agrade**

**les recuerdo ke la historia no es mia al igual ke los personajes..**

**ahi les va..**

Capitulo 1

El viaje en tren se hacía interminable y Bella estaba muy cansada. La discusión que había mantenido la noche anterior con Jacob no con tribuyó a mejorar su estado de ánimo y a ello había que sumar el largo vuelo de Washington a París. Ahora, las tediosas horas en el sofocante tren le habían hecho rechinar los dientes para reprimir su enfado. Después de todo, pensó con resignación, ella no era más que una pobre via jera.

El viaje había sido la excusa perfecta para la última y definitiva batalla entre Bella y Jacob, ya que su relación había sido tensa y accidenta da durante las pasadas semanas. Su permanente negativa a ser presionada para que aceptara ca sarse con él había provocado innumerables discusiones, pero Jacob la amaba y su paciencia no parecía tener límites. Su obstinación no cedió hasta que ella le anunció que estaba decidida a hacer ese viaje y, entonces, la guerra comenzó.

-No puedes marcharte de sopetón a Francia, para ver a una supuesta abuela cuya existencia ignorabas hace un par de semanas.

Jacob se había paseado con una agitación que se hacía ostensible por la forma en que permitía que su mano desordenara su bien cuidado pei nado.

-Bretaña -había explicado Bella-. Y no tiene ninguna importancia cuándo descubrí su existencia. Ahora sé que ella existe.

-Esta anciana te escribe una carta, diciéndote que es tu abuela y que desea conocerte y tú emprendes el viaje, así por las buenas.

Jacob se había mostrado sumamente irritado. Ella sabía que su mente lógica era absolu tamente incapaz de comprender su impulso y había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener su propio temperamento y tratar de explicárselo con calma.

-Ella es la madre de mi madre, Jacob, la única familia que me queda, y estoy decidida a conocerla. Tú sabes que he estado haciendo planes para ir a verla desde que recibí su carta.

-Esa vieja deja pasar veinticuatro años sin dar señales de vida y ahora, súbitamente, llega esta invitación. -Jacob había continuado su ner vioso paseo por la gran habitación de alto techo antes de volverse nuevamente hacia ella-. ¿Por qué diablos nunca te hablaron tus padres de ella? ¿Por qué esperó a que estuvieran muertos para ponerse en contacto contigo?

Bella sabía que él no quería mostrarse cruel con ella. La crueldad no formaba parte de la naturaleza de Jacob, sino la lógica, y su mente de abogado estaba acostumbrada a tratar continuamente con hechos y datos. Ni siquiera podía adivinar el lento y terrible dolor que había aún en ella, persistiendo después de dos meses, el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la súbita e inesperada muerte de sus padres. El hecho de saber que sus palabras no habían tenido la intención de herirla no impidió que ella estallara y la discusión se volvió más violenta hasta que Jacob se marchó, dejándola sola, resentida y ardiendo de ira.

Ahora, mientras el tedioso tren traqueteaba en dirección a Bretaña, Bella se vio obligada a admitir que también ella abrigaba varias du das. ¿Por qué su abuela, esa desconocida con desa Perla de Massen, había permaneci do en silencio a lo largo de casi un cuarto de si glo? ¿Por qué su madre, su encantadora, frágil y fascinante madre, nunca le había hablado de que tenían un pariente en la remota Bretaña? Ni siquiera su padre, tan veleidoso, extrovertido y directo como había sido, había mencionado ja más que tuviesen vínculos familiares más allá del Atlántico?

"Habían estado tan íntimamente unidos", re flexionó Bella. Los tres habían hecho mu chas cosas juntos. Incluso cuando ella era una niña, sus padres la habían llevado con ellos a vi sitar senadores, congresistas y embajadores.

Charlie Swan había sido un renombrado artista y un retrato creado por su talentosa mano era una posesión muy valiosa. Los miembros de la alta sociedad de Washington le habían encargado trabajos durante más de veinte años. Su padre había sido apreciado y respetado como hombre y como artista.

La gracia y el encanto de Renee, su esposa, había contribuido a que la pareja fuese muy estimada en los círculos importantes de la de la capital.

Cuando Bella creció, y su talento artístico natural hizo evidente, el orgullo de su padre no tuvo límites. Los dos habían dibujado y pin tado juntos, primero como maestro y alumna, luego como hombre y mujer, y su relación se hizo más estrecha al compartir con idéntica alegría la llamada del arte.

La pequeña familia había disfrutado de una existencia idílica en la elegante residencia de Georgetown, una vida llena de amor y felicidad, hasta que el mundo de Bella se hizo trizas a su alrededor junto con el avión que llevaba a sus pudres a California. Le había resultado imposible creer que estuviesen muertos y que ella se guía viviendo. Las habitaciones de altos techos ya no resonarían con el eco de la poderosa voz de su padre o con las suaves risas de su madre. La casa estaba vacía y sólo quedaban en ella los recuerdos, como sombras que dormían en cada uno de los silenciosos rincones.

Durante las dos primeras semanas, Bella no pudo soportar la visión de una tela o de un pincel, o la idea de entrar en el estudio del ter cer piso, donde ella y su padre habían pasado tantas horas, donde su madre entraba para re cordarles que los artistas también deben comer.

Cuando finalmente fue capaz de reunir el co raje necesario para subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación bañada por la luz del sol, sintió una paz extraña y reparadora, más que una an gustia sorda e intolerable. La luz del cielo sumía la habitación en una cálida claridad y las pare des retenían el amor y la dicha que alguna vez habían existido allí. Bella había vuelto a vi vir, a pintar, y Jacob se había mostrado generoso y atento, ayudándola a llenar el terrible vacío que había dejado la pérdida de sus padres. En tonces fue cuando llegó la carta.

Y ahora había abandonado Georgetown y a Jacob para ir en busca de esa parte de ella misma que pertenecía a Bretaña, y de una abuela abso lutamente desconocida. La carta, extraña y formal, que la había hecho viajar desde la fami liaridad de las concurridas calles de Washington hasta la desconocida campiña de Bretaña, se en contraba ahora guardada en el bolso de piel que tenía en el asiento a su lado. La misiva no trans mitía ningún afecto, sólo datos y una invitación, o más bien una orden imperial, pensó Bella, divertida e intrigada por partes iguales.

Pero si bien su orgullo se había mofado de la orden, su curiosidad, su deseo de saber más cosas acerca de la familia de su madre, había hecho que acep tara la extraña invitación. Con su sentido de la organización y su innata impetuosidad, Bella y había hecho los preparativos del viaje, cerrando su amada casa de Georgetown y quemando los puentes que la unían a Jacob.

El tren gimió e hizo chirriar sus ruedas en son de protesta cuando entró en la estación de Lannion. Un hormigueo de excitación se apoderó de ella cuando reunió su equipaje de mano y descendió al andén para contemplar por prime ra vez, atentamente, el paisaje del país en el que había nacido su madre. Miró en todas direccio nes con ojo de artista, perdida por un instante en la serena belleza y en los colores suaves y combinados que caracterizaban la región de Bretaña.

El hombre observó su expresión concentrada y la pequeña sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios entreabiertos, y una de sus oscuras cejas se alzó en un gesto de sorpresa. Se demoró unos minu tos examinando a Isabella, admirando su figura alta y esbelta enfundada en un traje sastre color verde-azulado, y el vuelo de la amplia falda en torno a sus piernas largas y perfectamente tor neadas. La brisa suave pasaba sus dedos ligeros por el pelo que iluminaba el sol y lo hacía flotar, enmarcando el rostro ovalado y de rasgos deli cados. Los ojos, advirtió el hombre, eran gran des y redondos, su color era de un café como el chocolate y estaban rodeados por espesas pestañas que eran más oscuras que su pelo claro. La piel parecía increíblemente suave, delicada como el alabastro, y la combinación producía un efecto etéreo: una orquídea frágil y hermosa. El hom bre pronto descubriría que las apariencias sue len engañarnos.

Se acercó a Isabella lentamente, casi con re nuencia.

-¿Es usted _mademoiselle _Isabella Swan? -preguntó en un inglés con ligero acento.

Bella se sorprendió al oír su voz, ya que se encontraba tan abstraída en la contemplación del paisaje que no había advertido la proximi dad del hombre. Apartando un mechón de pelo, volvió la cabeza y alzó la vista, mucho más alto de lo que acostumbraba, para mirar los ojos verdes y de espesas pestañas.

-Sí -contestó, preguntándose por qué aque llos ojos hacían que se sintiera tan extraña-. ¿Viene usted del castillo de Massen?

* * *

**aja hola de nuevo.. ahora diganme ke les a parecido de entrada? un poko largo, corto? jeje pues les digo ke este es solamente el principio de sta mona historia...**

**espero alguns review ehhh**

**nos leemos **

**byee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo.. jeje**

**les dejo el new cap.. recuerden ke esta historia no es mia al igual ke los personajes y ke nada mas es una adaptacion cuidence besos**

**espero les gust**

Capitulo 2

-Sí -contestó, preguntándose por qué aque llos ojos hacían que se sintiera tan extraña-. ¿Viene usted del castillo de Massen?

El hombre alzó ligeramente una ceja y ese fue el único cambio de su expresión.

-Dui, soy Edward de Massen. He veni do para llevarla ante la condesa.

-¿De Massen? –Repitió Bella con cierta sorpresa-. ¿No será usted otro de mis misterio sos parientes?

La ceja permaneció alzada y los labios plenos y sensuales se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente.

-Se podría decir, _mademoiselle, _que somos, de alguna manera, primos.

-Primos -murmuró ella mientras ambos se observaban detenidamente, como dos boxeadores profesionales que se estudian antes de deci dirse a lanzar el primer golpe.

El pelo cobrizo y sedoso caía laciamente sobre el cuello y los verdes ojos, que no dejaban de mirarla, parecían casi negros en su piel broncea da por el sol. Sus rasgos eran angulosos, como los de un halcón o un pirata, y toda su persona emanaba un aura viril que la atraía y le repelía al mismo tiempo. Bella sintió un súbito de seo de tener consigo un cuaderno de dibujo, preguntándose si sería capaz de captar la aristo crática virilidad de aquel hombre con la ayuda de un lápiz y una hoja de papel.

El exhaustivo examen de Bella no pareció perturbar en absoluto a su lejano primo, y él sostuvo su mirada con ojos fríos y distantes.

-Su equipaje será llevado directamente al castillo -dijo. Luego se inclinó para recoger las maletas que Bella había bajado con ella al andén-. Ahora, si me acompaña, la condesa está ansiosa por conocerla.

La condujo hasta un reluciente sedán negro, la ayudó a tomar asiento en el lugar del acompañante y colocó el equipaje en el maletero. Su comportamiento era tan frío e impersonal que Bella se sintió simultáneamente molesta y curiosa. Edward de Massen comenzó a conducir en absoluto silencio y Bella se vol vió para mirarle abiertamente.

-¿Y cómo es que somos primos? -preguntó. -¿Cómo debo llamarle?, se preguntó. ¿Monsieur Edward. Eh, tú?"

-El esposo de la condesa, el padre de su ma dre, murió cuando su madre era una niña. -Él comenzó su explicación en un tono cortés y visi blemente aburrido, y Bella sintió la tentación de decirle que no se molestara-. Varios años más tarde, la condesa se casó con mi abuelo, el conde de Massen, cuya esposa había muerto dejándole solo con un hijo, mi padre. -Volvió la cabeza y la miró fugazmente-. Su madre y mi padre fueron criados en el castillo como si fue sen hermanos. Mi abuelo murió, mi padre se casó, vivió el tiempo suficiente para verme na cer y luego se mató en un accidente de caza. Mi madre suspiró por él durante tres años y luego acabó por unirse a mi padre en la cripta de la familia.

La historia había sido recitada con una voz remota y carente de toda emoción y Bella no sintió por él la compasión que normalmente hubiese experimentado por un niño huérfano. Observó por un momento su perfil aguileño.

-De modo que eso le convierte en el actual conde de Massen y en mi primo por matrimonio.

De nuevo, él la miró brevemente y con cierta negligencia antes de responder.

-Oui.

-No puedo decirle cuán impresionada me siento por ambos hechos -exclamó Bella sin preocuparse por disfrazar el sarcasmo que se advertía en su voz. La ceja de Edward volvió a alzarse mientras la miraba, y Bella pensó por un instante que en sus ojos oscuros bailaba una sonrisa burlona. Pero luego decidió que no era posible, segura de que el hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella jamás se reía-. ¿Conoció usted a mi madre? -preguntó ella cuando el si lencio comenzó a hacerse desagradable.

-Oui. Yo tenía ocho años cuando ella se mar chó del castillo.

-¿Por qué se marchó? -preguntó ella, mirán dole fijamente con sus ojos color marron.

Él volvió la cabeza y la miró con idéntica fije za. Bella se sintió perturbada por su poder

Antes de que Edward volviese a concentrarse en la conducción del coche.

-La condesa le dirá lo que ella desee que us ted sepa.

-¿Lo que ella desee? -exclamó Bella, irri tada por su deliberado desaire-. Vamos a acla rar las cosas, primo. Yo pretendo averiguar por qué mi madre abandonó Bretaña y por qué he pasado toda mi vida ignorando que tenía una abuela en Francia.

Con movimientos lentos e indolentes, Edward encendió un cigarrillo y expulsó el humo perezosamente.

-No hay nada que yo pueda explicarle al res pecto.

-Querrá decir -le corrigió ella, entrecerrando los ojos- que no hay nada que usted desee explicarme al respecto.

Él se limitó a encoger sus poderosos hombros y Bella se volvió para mirar a través de la ventanilla abierta, imitando sus movimientos en versión estadounidense, y no alcanzó a advertir la ligera sonrisa que esbozó él ante su ademán.

Continuaron el viaje casi en silencio, aunque Bella, ocasionalmente, preguntaba por algu nos detalles del paisaje y Edward le contesta ba con amables monosílabos, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por extenderse en la conversación. El dorado sol y el ciclo azul hubiesen sido suficiente estímulo para disipar el mal humor del viaje, pero aquella continua frialdad pesaba mucho más que los dones de la naturaleza.

-Por ser un conde de Bretaña -observó ella con engañosa dulzura, después de que le escaparan otras dos silabas-, habla usted un inglés casi perfecto.

El sarcasmo resbaló sobre él como la brisa de verano y su respuesta fue levemente condescendiente.

-La condesa también habla el inglés muy bien, mademoiselle. Los criados, no obstante, sólo hablan francés o bretón. Si se encuentra usted en dificultades por esta razón, sólo tiene que pedirnos a la condesa o a mí que la ayudemos.

Bella alzó el mentón y volvió hacia él sus ojos dorados, con evidente desprecio.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, monsieter le compre. Le parle bien le _francais._

Una ceja oscura se alzó en un gesto altivo que armonizaba con sus labios.

-Bien -replicó él en el mismo idioma-. Eso facilitará su visita al castillo.

-¿Falta mucho aún para llegar al castillo?- preguntó ella sin abandonar el francés. Tenía calor, estaba cansada y necesitaba un baño. El largo viaje y la diferencia horaria con tribuían a que tuviese la impresión de que hacía días que estaba dentro de un vehículo, y anhela ha disponer de una bañera llena de agua calien te y jabonosa.

-Hace rato que estamos en tierras de la fami lia Massen, demoiselle -dijo él sin apartar los ojos del camino-. Pronto divisaremos el cas tillo.

El coche había ascendido lentamente una pe queña colina. Bella cerró los ojos al sentir un dolor que había comenzado a torturarle la sien izquierda y deseó fervientemente que su misteriosa abuela hubiese vivido en un lugar menos complicado, como Idaho o Nueva Jersey.

Cuan do volvió a abrir los ojos, los dolores, la fatiga y los lamentos se esfumaron como el polvo bajo el sol ardiente.

-¡Deténgase! -gritó en inglés, mientras apo yaba involuntariamente una mano sobre el bra zo de Edward.

El castillo se alzaba ante ellos, orgulloso y so litario. Era una inmensa construcción de piedra perteneciente a otro siglo, con torres cilíndricas, muros almenados y una techumbre cónica de te jas que brillaba con destellos grises contra el azul del cielo. Tenía innumerables ventanas, altas y estrechas, que reflejaban la luz crepuscular con un grandioso mosaico de colores. Era un castillo antiguo, arrogante y seguro, y Bella se enamoró instantáneamente de la vetusta mole de piedra.

Edward observó la sorpresa y el placer que reflejaba el rostro desprevenido de Bella mientras sentía sobre su brazo el contacto cálido y ligero de su pequeña mano. Un rizo rebelde cayó sobre la frente de Bella y Edward extendió una mano para apartarlo. Sin embar go, se reprimió en el último momento y se miró la mano con una mezcla de sorpresa y fastidio.

Bella estaba demasiado absorta en la con templación del castillo y no advirtió el frustrado movimiento de Edward. Ya estaba planean do qué ángulos utilizaría para sus bocetos e imaginando el foso que debió circundarlo en el pa sado.

-Es fabuloso -dijo por último, volviéndose hacia su acompañante. Retiró apresuradamente la mano que descansaba sobre el brazo de Edward, preguntándose cómo diablos había llega do hasta allí—. Parece salido de un cuento de hadas. Con un poco de imaginación, hasta pue do oír el sonido de los clarines, ver a los caballe ros con sus resplandecientes armaduras y a las damas de la corte con sus amplios vestidos y sus sombreros altos y terminados en punta. ¿Acaso también hay un dragón en la vecindad?

Bella sonrió con el rostro iluminado e in creíblemente encantador.

-No -dijo él-. A menos que contemos a Ma rie, la cocinera -añadió, olvidándose por un Instante del muro frío y cortés que había levantado entre ellos y permitiendo que ella notase la amplia y cautivadora sonrisa que le hacía apare cer más joven y accesible.

"De modo que, después de todo, es huma no", dedujo Bella. Pero al tiempo que su pulso se aceleraba en respuesta a su súbita e inesperada sonrisa, ella comprendió que al mos trarse humano era infinitamente más peligroso. Liando sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sostuvieron la mirada, Bella tuvo la extraña sensa ción de encontrarse totalmente sola con él, y de que el resto del mundo era sólo un telón de fon do mientras ellos permanecían sentados en una soledad encantada, y Georgetown parecía estar infinitamente lejos.

El cortés y distante extranjero reemplazó muy pronto al acompañante encantador y Edward reanudó la marcha, mostrándose aún más frío y remoto después del breve y amistoso interludio.

Cuidado, Isabella -se previno a sí misma-. Tu imaginación se ha desbocado nuevamente. Este hombre, definitivamente, no es para ti. Por alguna razón desconocida, ni siquiera se siente atraído por ti, y sigue siendo un aristócrata frío y condescendiente a pesar de su sonrisa fugaz.

Edward detuvo el coche en un amplio ca mino circular bordeado por un patio enlosado y con muros de piedra bajos, cubiertos de lujurio sas enredaderas. Él bajó del coche con elegantes movimientos y Bella hizo lo propio antes de que Edward lograra llegar a su puerta para ayudarla. Bella estaba tan fascinada por la atmósfera de libro de cuentos que no advirtió el gesto contrariado de él ante su acción.

Edward la cogió de un brazo y la condujo hacia una enorme puerta de roble, después de salvar unos cuantos peldaños de piedra. Luego, accionando un reluciente tirador de bronce, hizo una pequeña reverencia y le indicó que entrase.

El vestíbulo de entrada era enorme. Los sue los estaban pulidos y brillaban como espejos y, además, se veían exquisitas alfombras hechas a mano. Las paredes estaban artesonadas y de ellas colgaban hermosos tapices, grandes, colo ridos e increíblemente antiguos. Un gran per chero y una mesa de caza, ambos de roble y con el brillo que les daba la pátina de los siglos, sillas también de roble con los asientos de cuero, y el anima de flores naturales completaban la at mósfera de la habitación, que a Bella le pare ció extrañamente familiar.

Era como si ella hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba cuando cruzó el umbral antes de entrar en el castillo, y la habita ción pareció reconocerla y darle la bienvenida.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Edward, al ad vertir su expresión confundida.

Bella meneó la cabeza con un ligero estre mecimiento.

_-Déjd _vu -musitó volviéndose hacia él-. Es muy raro pero tengo la sensación de que ya he estado en este lugar. -Se reprimió justo a tiem po, antes de añadir "con usted". Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se encogió de hombros-. Es muy extraño.

-De modo que la has traído, Edward. -Bella apartó la vista de los ojos verdes súbitamente penetrantes para observar a su abuela, que se acercaba a ella.

La condesa de Massen era alta y casi tan delgada como la propia Bella. Su pelo era de un blanco puro y brillante y parecía una nube encima del rostro anguloso que desafiaba la red de arrugas que el tiempo había vertido sobre él. Tenía los ojos claros, de un azul penetrante, debajo de las cejas perfectamente arqueadas, y caminaba con aire regio, como la mujer que sabe que más de seis décadas no han podido marchi tar su belleza.

"Esta no es una mujer cualquiera –pensó Bella rápidamente-. Esta dama es una con desa de la cabeza a los pies."

Los ojos claros observaron lentamente a Bella y ella advirtió que un temblor emocio nado cruzaba el rostro anguloso antes de volver a su expresión impasible. La condesa extendió una hermosa mano cubierta de anillos.

-Bien venida al Cháteau Massen, Isabella Swan. Yo soy la condesa Perla de Massen.

Bella estrechó la delicada mano entre las suyas, preguntándose con cierta extravagancia si debía besarla y hacer una reverencia.

-Gracias, _madame. _Me encanta estar aquí.

-Seguramente estarás cansada después de un viaje tan largo -dijo la condesa-. Yo misma te indicaré cuáles son tus habitaciones. Desearás descansar un rato antes de cambiarte para la cena.

La anciana dama se dirigió hacia una gran es calera curva y Bella la siguió. Se detuvo en el rellano y volvió la cabeza para descubrir que Edward la estaba mirando con expresión sombría. Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo para suavi zar la tensión de su rostro y tampoco apartó su mirada. Bella se volvió rápidamente y conti nuó su camino detrás de la ya lejana espalda de la condesa.

Las dos mujeres caminaron a lo largo de un estrecho corredor iluminado con lámparas de cobre empotradas en la pared, reemplazando, pensó Bella, lo que alguna vez debieron ser seguramente antorchas. Cuando la condesa se detuvo ante una de las puertas, se volvió una vez más hacia Bella y, después de examinarla detenidamente, abrió la puerta y le indicó que entrase.

La habitación era grande y abierta, pero conservaba un aire de delicada gracia. Los muebles eran de color cereza brillante y una enorme coma endoselada dominaba la habitación y su colcha de seda estaba adornada con algunos pespuntes que revelaban el inexorable paso del tiempo. Una chimenea de piedra ocupaba la pared opuesta a los pies de la cama, y una colección de figuras de porcelana de Dresde se reflejaba en el gran espejo que colgaba encima de la misma. Un extremo de la habitación era curva do y totalmente acristalado y un banco interior, adosado a la ventana, invitaba a reposar mien tras se admiraba el maravilloso paisaje.

Bella sintió intensamente el incontrolable hechizo de la habitación, un aura de amor y de felicidad en la suave elegancia del ambiente.

-Esta era la habitación de mi madre -dijo. Nuevamente un aleteo de emoción cruzó el rostro de la condesa, como si fuese la llama de una vela sorprendida por una corriente de aire.

-Oui. Renee la decoró personalmente cuan do tenía dieciséis años.

-Gracias por haberla reservado para mí, ma _dame _-dijo ella. La fría respuesta de la anciana no había podido disipar la calidez que la habita ción le ofrecía a ella y Bella sonrió-. Durante mi estancia en el castillo me sentiré muy cerca de mi madre.

La condesa se limitó a asentir con un leve ges to de la cabeza y pulsó un pequeño botón que había junto a la cama.

-Alice se encargará de prepararte el baño. Tu equipaje llegará muy pronto y ella se ocupa rá de ordenar tus cosas. Acostumbramos a ce nar a las ocho, a menos que quieras un refrige rio ahora.

-No, gracias, condesa -dijo Bella, mien tras comenzaba a sentirse como una huésped en un lujoso hotel-. A las ocho estaré lista.

La condesa se dirigió a la puerta.

-Alice te llevará al salón una vez que hayas descansado. Tomaremos un cóctel a las siete y media. Si deseas algo, sólo tienes que utilizar el timbre.

La puerta se cerró tras ella. Bella inspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en la enorme cama.

"¿Por qué diablos he venido a este castillo? -se preguntó, cerrando los ojos al sentir un súbito acceso de soledad-. Debí quedarme en George town, con Jacob, debí permanecer en un ambiente que pudiera entender. ¿Qué estoy bus cando aquí?" Volvió a suspirar y examinó la habitación en un intento de combatir la depre sión que comenzaba a invadirla.

"La habitación de mi madre", se recordó a sí misma, y sintió la caricia cálida de una mano invisible. "Esto es algo que sí puedo entender."

Luego se dirigió a la ventana y contempló el crepúsculo, un bello espectáculo con el sol que proyectaba sus últimos rayos, antes de sucumbir a un ligero sueño. Una dulce brisa agitaba el aire ylas escasas nubes se movían ante su impul so, vagando perezosamente a través del oscure cido cielo.

Un castillo en una colina de Bretaña. Sacu diendo la cabeza, Bella se arrodilló en el ban co que había junto a la ventana y admiró el naci miento de la noche. ¿Cómo encajaba Isabella Swan en este paisaje? Frunció el ceño ante la revelación que surgía de lo más profundo de su corazón. _"De alguna manera pertenezco a este lugar o, al menos, una parte de mí. Lo sentí. En el momento en que vi esos increíbles muros de pie dra y nuevamente cuando entré en el castillo."_

Apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y lo su mergió en un rincón de su mente para concentrarse, en su abuela.

Era evidente que la condesa no se había emo cionado al conocerla, decidió Bella con una triste sonrisa. O tal vez fue solamente la tradi cional formalidad europea lo que la hacía aparecer fría y distante. No era muy razonable que le pidiese que viniera a Francia si no hubiera sen tido deseos de conocerla. Bella supuso que esperaba más de la condesa porque ella necesi taba más. Se encogió de hombros y luego se rela jó. "La paciencia nunca ha sido una de mis vir tudes, pero supongo que será mejor que co mience a desarrollarla. Quizá si el recibimiento que me brindaron en la estación hubiese sido un poco más cálido..." Volvió a fruncir el ceño al recodar la actitud de Edward.

"Podría jurar que él sintió deseos de meterme de nuevo en el tren en el momento en que me vio." Y luego esa exasperante conversación en el coche. La expresión de su rostro se volvió más severa y apartó la mirada de la silenciosa penumbra del anochecer. "Es un hombre muy desagradable -se dijo y su expresión se suavizó tornándose pensativa-, un verdadero compendio de lo que es un conde bretón. Tal vez por eso me afectó tan profundamente."

Apretó el mentón en la palma de la mano y recordó la at mósfera que les había rodeado mientras perma necían solos, sentados en el coche, bajo las sombras que proyectaban los altos muros del imponente castillo. "Es diferente de todos los hombres que he conocido en mi vida: elegante y vital al mismo tiempo. Dentro de él se esconde una tremenda potencia, la virilidad envuelta en un halo de sofisticación."

Poder. La palabra re lampagueó dentro de su cerebro y Bella frun ció el ceño. "Sí -admitió con una renuencia que no alcanzaba a comprender-, en él hay poder y una absoluta confianza en sí mismo."

"Desde el punto de vista de un artista, Edward constituye un estudio fascinante. Él me atrae como artista -se dijo-, y ciertamente no como mujer. Una mujer tendría que estar loca para enredarse con un hombre así. Absoluta mente loca", se repitió firmemente.

* * *

**and now? jejeje espero reviews!**

**noz leemos byee**

**kisses**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola hola.. espero ke les este gustando la adaptacion eh..**

**jeje les recuerdo ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen **

**espero les guste el cap...**

Capitulo 3

El espejo ovalado y enmarcado en oro reflejó la figura de una mujer delgada de cabellos cafes. El vestido suelto, de escote subido y de un apagado color "cenizas de rosas" proyectaba un leve resplandor sobre la piel nacarada, dejando desnudos los hombros y los brazos.

Bella encontró también el reflejo de sus ojos ambarinos, sostuvo la mirada y dejó escapar un suspiro. Ya era casi la hora de bajar y encontrarse con su abuela -la regia y reservada con desa- y con su primo, el formal y extrañamente hostil conde de Massen.

Su equipaje había llegado mientras disfrutaba de un baño reparador y la pequeña y morena ca marera bretona lo había subido a la habitación. Alice se había encargado de deshacer el equi paje y sacar su ropa, tímidamente al principio y luego hablando y lanzando exclamaciones de sorpresa mientras colgaba los vestidos en el am plio armario, o colocaba los distintos artículos en los cajones de la antigua cómoda. Su demostración de sincera amistad contrastó notable mente con la actitud que habían asumido aque llos que eran parte de su familia.

Los intentos de Bella por permanecer en tre las frescas sábanas de hilo de la enorme cama adoselada habían sido estériles, ya que tenía todas las emociones a flor de piel. La extraña sensación experimentada antes de entrar en el castillo, la bienvenida afectada y formal que le había dispensado su abuela, y la poderosa res puesta física a su primo lejano que se habían unido para sumirla en un desacostumbrado esta do de nervios y transmitirle una inseguridad que era impropia de ella. Volvió a pensar que debió haber permitido que Jacob la disuadiera de ha cer el viaje, y permanecido entre las personas y las cosas que conocía y comprendía.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, enderezó los hombros y alzó la barbilla. Ella no era una colegiala ingenua que se impresionara por castillos y rígidas formalidades, se dijo. Ella era Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie y Renee Swan, y mantendría bien alta su cabeza para vérselas con condes y condesas.

Alice llamó suavemente a la puerta y Bella la siguió por el estrecho corredor para descender posteriormente la escalera curva en di rección al salón.

_-Bonsoir, mademoiselle._

Edward la saludó con su habitual formali dad al llegar al último rellano y Alice desapareció rápidamente.

_-Bonsoir, _señor conde.

Bella le respondió aceptando el ritual, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente.

El traje negro confería un aspecto casi satánico a sus rasgos aquilinos. Los ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas, y su piel tenía una tonalidad bronceada al contrastar con la camisa blanca y negra. Si su linaje incluía piratas, deci dió Bella, habían sido hombres sumamente elegantes. Mientras los ojos de Edward se demoraban en los suyos, Bella pensó que aquellos piratas debieron obtener grandes éxi los en sus empresas bucaneras.

-La condesa nos espera en el salón -anunció Edward después de haberse deleitado largamente en la contemplación de Bella, y ofre ciéndole el brazo en un gesto inesperadamente tierno.

La condesa les observó cuando entraron en el salón. El hombre alto y arrogante y la mujer brigada de cabellos cafes, contrastando perfectamente a su lado. "Una pareja notablemen te atractiva pensó la anciana dama-, que obli garía a la gente a volver la cabeza en cualquier lugar donde se encontrase."

_-Bonsoir, _Isabella, Edward -saludó. Te nla un aspecto imponente con su vestido color azul zafiro y los diamantes que resplandecían como una cadena de fuego alrededor de su cue llo-. Mi aperitivo, Edward, por favor. ¿Tú, qué deseas beber, Isabella?

-Vermut, gracias, _madame _-contestó ella, con una sonrisa amable en los labios.-Y si no es mucho pedir, preferiría que me llamara Bella –pidió ella

-Como desees. Espero que hayas descansado bien -dijo, la condesa mientras su nieto le tendía una pequeña copa de cristal.

-Sí, muy bien, _madame _-contestó, aceptando a su vez la copa que le ofrecía Edward-. Yo...

Las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar se atascaron en su garganta cuando sus ojos descubrieron el retrato y se volvió para mirarlo.

Una mujer de piel nacarada y cabello castaño le devolvió la mirada desde un rostro que era la viva imagen del de ella. Si no hubiese sido por la longitud del pelo que caía sobre los hombros, y por los ojos que tenían un brillo profundamente azul más que marron, aquel retrato podría ha ber representado a Bella: el rostro ovalado, delicado, con interesantes hoyuelos, la boca plena y bien formada, la belleza frágil y esquiva de su madre, reproducidos en óleo hacía un cuarto de siglo.

Era un trabajo de su padre. Bella lo supo inmediatamente y sin posibilidad de error. Las pinceladas, el uso del color, la técnica personal que identificaba a Charlie Swan con tanta seguridad como si hubiese leído la pequeña firma en el ángulo inferior de la pintura. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y parpadeó para alejar la súbita tristeza que la embargaba. El hecho de descubrir aquel retrato había vuelto a hacer pre sentes a sus padres por un instante y se sintió invadida por una profunda sensación de ternura y añoranza, emociones ambas de las que ya había aprendido a prescindir.

Bella continuó estudiando el retrato, per mitiéndose captar los detalles de la obra de su padre, los pliegues del vestido blanco que parecían flotar bajo el influjo de una brisa oculta, los rubíes en las orejas de su madre, un agudo con traste de color que se repetía en el anillo que lucía en uno de sus dedos. Durante la profunda observación que dedicó a la pintura, algo rebulló en un rincón de su mente, un pequeño deta lle fuera de lugar, que se resistía a acceder al campo de la conciencia. Bella dejó que se es fumara y se limitó a sentir.

-Tu madre era una mujer muy bella -dijo la condesa un momento después y Bella le con testó con aire ausente, absorbida aún por la brillante mirada de amor y felicidad que había vivido en los ojos de su madre.

-Sí, lo era. Es asombroso lo poco que cambió desde que mi padre pintó este retrato. ¿Qué edad tenía entonces?

-Alrededor de veinte años -contestó la condesa y el tono culto de su voz se mezcló con una Inocultable frialdad-. Veo que has reconocido de inmediato el estilo de tu padre.

-Naturalmente -asintió Bella, sin advertir el tono de voz de su abuela y, volviéndose, son rió con auténtica ternura-. Como su hija y discípula, soy capaz de reconocer de inmediato tanto su obra como su escritura. -Miró nuevamente el retrato y gesticuló con su mano delgada y de largos dedos-. Este retrato fue pintado hace veinticinco años y aún respira vida, como si los dos estuviesen en esta habitación.

-Su parecido con ella es verdaderamente asombroso -observó Edward mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa de vino, y suscitando toda su atención como si la hubiese tocado con una mano-. Me sentí impresionado cuando bajó del tren.

-Salvo por los ojos -dijo la condesa, antes de que Bella pudiese hacer algún comentario-. Tiene los mismos ojos de su padre.

La condesa no pudo ocultar la amargura que destilaron sus palabras. Bella, entornando los ojos y dispuesta a discutir con ella, se volvió prestamente haciendo que la falda de su vestido describiera un giro antes de volver a su lugar.

-Sí, _madame__**, **_tengo los ojos de mi padre. ¿Acaso ese detalle le disgusta?

Los elegantes hombros de la dama se alzaron con indiferencia y alzó la copa para beber lentamente su aperitivo.

-¿Mis padres se conocieron aquí, en el casti llo? –Preguntó Bella, sintiendo que se le agotaba la paciencia-. ¿Por qué se marcharon sin regresar jamás? ¿Por qué nunca me habla ron de usted?

Bella les miró a ambos y encontró dos rostros fríos e inexpresivos. La condesa había levantado un escudo y Bella comprendió que Edward la ayudaría a mantenerlo en alto. El no diría absolutamente nada. Todas las respues tas debían surgir de la anciana condesa. Abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero fue interrumpi da súbitamente por un ademán de la mano enjoyada.

-Pronto hablaremos de ese tema. -Las pala bras fueron expresadas como si se tratase de un decreto real mientras la condesa se ponía de pie-. Ahora iremos a cenar.

El comedor era impresionante, pero Bella habia llegado a la conclusión de que todo era impresionante en el castillo. Los altos techos con vigas parecían los de una catedral y las paredes revestidas de madera veían alteradas su uniformidad por grandes ventanas enmarcadas por pesados cortinajes de terciopelo color sangre. Una chimenea lo bastante grande para estar de pie dentro de ella se alzaba presidiendo toda una pared, y Bella pensó que el espectáculo sería fascinante cuando estuviera encendida. Una gigantesca araña iluminaba el vasto come dor y sus lágrimas proyectaban un arco iris de colores sobre los pesados muebles de oscuro roble.

La comida comenzó con una sopa de cebolla, espesa, sustanciosa y muy francesa, y los tres mantuvieron una amable conversación mientras duró la cena. Bella observaba a Edward, intrigada, contra su voluntad, por sus atractivos rasgos morenos y su porte arrogante.

"Es evidente que no le caigo bien, -decidió Ella, algo confusa-. No le caigo bien desde el primer momento en que me vio. Me pregunto por qué." Encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros, se dedicó a comer su salmón a la crema. "Tal vez no le agraden las mujeres en general." Edward alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, con una fuerza que bien hubiese a podido rivalizar con una tormenta eléctrica. Bella sintió que su corazón daba un repentino salto como si quisiera escapar de su pecho. "No -se corrigió rápidamente, apartando su mirada y fijándola en el vino blanco que llenaba su copa-, es evidente que él no odia alas muje res. Esos ojos están llenos de sabiduría y expe riencia. Jacob nunca logró producir en mí estas sensaciones. -Alzó la copa y bebió con determi nación-. Ningún hombre me ha hecho reaccio nar de este modo."

-Stevan -ordenó la condesa-, más vino para _mademoiselle._

La orden de la condesa a su criado sirvió para alejar a Bella de sus especulaciones.

-No, gracias, no deseo más -dijo ella en fran cés.

-Hablas muy bien el francés para ser estado unidense, Bella -dijo la respetable anciana-. Me alegra que tu educación haya sido completa, incluso en ese país de bárbaros.

El desprecio que rezumaban sus últimas pala bras fue tan evidente que Bella no supo si sentirse ofendida o divertida por ese desaire a su nacionalidad.

-Ese país de "bárbaros", _madame _-dijo seca mente- se llama Estados Unidos y en la actua lidad está prácticamente civilizado. A veces pasa bastante tiempo sin que nos ataquen los in dios.

La orgullosa cabeza se alzó con toda su arrogancia.

-No es necesario que te muestres impertinen te, jovencita.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Bella con una cándida sonrisa-. Es extraño, pero estaba segura de que sí.

Cuando alzó su copa de vino descubrió, no sin sorpresa, los blancos dientes de Edward que centelleaban contra su piel bronceada, en una amplia y rápida sonrisa.

-Es probable que hayas heredado los suaves rasgos de tu madre -dijo la condesa-, pero tienes la lengua de tu padre.

-Gracias. -asintió mientras miraba fijamente los ojos azules de la anciana-. Por ambas cosas.

* * *

**hola a todas las fans de ed y bells jejeje aki les deje este otro cap..**

**espero reviews...**

**jeje**

**besitos bye...**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola hola... espero ke les este agradando la historia..**

**recuerden ke la historia y los personajes no me pertencen**

**espero les gust est cap**

Capitulo 4

-Gracias. -asintió mientras miraba fijamente los ojos azules de la anciana-. Por ambas cosas.

La cena concluyó y la conversación volvió a temas generales. Y si bien el interludio tenía todo el aspecto de ser una especie de tregua, Bella aún no alcanzaba a comprender las causar de esa guerra. Se dirigieron nuevamente al salón principal y, mientras Edward se dejaba caer con indolencia en un sillón para beber una copa de coñac, Bella y la condesa saboreaban el café en delicadas tazas de porcelana china.

-Jean Paul le Goff, el novio de Renee, conoció a Charlie Swan en París. -La condesa comenzó a hablar sin ningún tipo de preámbulos y Bella detuvo la taza a medio camino de sus labios, mientras sus ojos observaban el rostro de la anciana-. Jean Paul estaba verdaderamente impresionado por el talento de tu padre y le encargó que pintase el retrato de Renee como regalo de boda.

-¿Mi madre estuvo comprometida con otro hombre, antes de casarse con mi padre? –preguntó Bella, depositando la taza con infinito cuidado.

-_Oui_. El compromiso había sido arreglado por ambas familias hacía varios años y Renee estaba satisfecha con ese arreglo. Jean Paul era un buen hombre y provenía de una rancia fami lia.

-Hubiese sido un matrimonio arreglado, ¿verdad?

La condesa ignoró el disgusto de Bella con un ademán de su bien cuidada mano.

-Se trata de una antigua costumbre y, como ya he dicho, Renee estaba conforme. La llegada de Charlie Swan al castillo lo cambió todo. Si yo hubiese estado más alerta habría podido advertir el peligro, las miradas furtivas que am bos se prodigaban, el rubor que teñía las mejillas de Renee cuando alguien mencionaba el nombre de Charlie.

Perla de Massen suspiró profundamente y alzó los ojos hacia el retrato de su hija,

-Nunca imaginé que Renee quebrantaría las palabras mancillando así el honor de la familia. Siempre había sido una criatura dulce y obediente, pero tu padre la apartó de sus deberes -Los ojos azules se apartaron del retrato par concentrarse en la imagen viviente-. Yo ignoraba lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Ella no confiaba en mí ni seguía mis consejos como había hecho siempre. El día en que el retrato estuvo terminado, Renee se desmayó en el jardín. Cuando insistí en que debíamos llamar a un médico, ella me dijo que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Renee no estaba enferma, sino que esperaba un hijo.

La condesa dejó de hablar y el silencio se extendió por el salón como un espeso manto.

-_Madame_ –dijo Bella, rompiendo el silencio con voz clara y decidida- si lo que intenta es herir mi sensibilidad diciéndome que fui conce bida antes de que mis padres se casaran, me temo que la decepcionaré. Lo encuentro absolutamente irrelevante. Los días en que se lapidaba a la gente o se la estigmatizaba con un hierro ardiente ya han pasado a la historia, al menos en mi país. Mis padres se amaban y que ellos expresaran su amor antes o después de sus votos matrimoniales, es algo que a mí me trae sin cuidado.

La condesa se acomodó en su sillón, entrelazó dedos y miró a Bella fijamente.

-¿Eres una joven que no tiene pelos en la len gua, ¿verdad?

-Exacto. –Bella miró a la condesa de igual a igual-. Sin embargo, trato de que mi sinceridad no sea ofensiva.

-_Touché_ -intervino Edward y la condesa arqueó ligeramente sus blancas cejas antes de volver su atención a Bella.

-Tu madre se había casado un mes antes de concebirte. -La declaración fue hecha sin que su expresión cambiase en absoluto-. Ella y tu pad re se casaron en secreto en la pequeña capilla de otro pueblo, y pretendían que nadie se enterase hasta que tu padre pudiese llevarse a Renee a los Estados Unidos con él.

-Comprendo -Bella se acomodó con una ligera sonrisa-. Mi existencia desveló el secreto antes de lo previsto. ¿Y qué hizo usted, _madame__**, **_cuando descubrió que su hija se había casado con un oscuro artista y estaba esperando un hijo de él?

-La repudié, naturalmente, y les dije a ambos que se marcharan de mi casa. Desde aquel día, ella dejó de ser mi hija.

La condesa habló precipitadamente como si deseara desprenderse de un peso que ya se le hacía intolerable.

Un gemido de angustia escapó de los labios de Bella y sus ojos volaron hacia Edward sólo para encontrarse con un muro inexpresivo. Se puso de pie lentamente, sintiendo que un agudo dolor la atravesaba de lado a lado, y, volviendo la espalda a su abuela, miró la suave sonrisa en los labios de su madre.

-No me sorprende que la apartaran de sus vidas y también de la mía. -Se volvió para enfrentarse a la condesa y la palidez de sus mejillas era la única evidencia de su estado emocional-. Lo siento por usted, _madame__**. **_Se ha privado usted de una enorme felicidad. Es usted la que ha permanecido sola y aislada durante todos estos años. Mis padres compartieron un amor profundo y total, y usted se enclaustró con su orgullo y su honor mancillados. Ella la hubiese perdonado, si usted la hubiera conocido. Mi padre también la hubiese perdonado, por mi madre, por que él era incapaz de negarle nada.

-¿Perdonarme? -El color rojo reemplazó la palidez de su rostro y la ira hizo temblar su educada voz-. ¿Qué necesidad tenía yo de que me perdonasen un vulgar ladrón y una hija que traicionó a su familia?

Los ojos Marrones se encendieron como si fuesen llamas doradas en las enrojecidas mejillas y Bella envolvió su furia en un manto gélido.

-¿Un ladrón? _Madame__**, **_¿está usted tratando de decirme que mi padre le robó?

-_Oui_, él me robó. -La respuesta fue dura y e hizo juego con sus ojos-. Él no se contentó con robarme a mi niña, una hija a la que amaba más que a mi propia vida. Él añadió a su _pile _una Madonna de Rafael que había pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones. Ambas invaluables, ambas insustituibles, ambas perdidas por culpa de un hombre al que recibí en mi casa y en quien confiaba.

-¿Un Rafael? –Repitió Bella, alzando una mano hacia su sien en un ademán de absoluta estupefacción-. ¿Está usted sugiriendo que mi Madre le robó un Rafael? Usted debe de estar loca.

-No estoy sugiriendo nada -corrigió la condesa, alzando la cabeza como si fuese una reina a punto de dictar una sentencia-. Estoy afirmando que Charlie Swan me robó a Renee y la Madonna de Rafael. Él era un hombre muy listo. Sabía perfectamente que yo pensaba donar la pintura al Louvre y se ofreció para ponerla en condiciones. Yo confié en él. -El rostro angulosoera nuevamente una tétrica máscara de tranquilidad-. Tu padre supo explotar mi confianza, hizo que mi hija olvidara cuáles eran sus obligaciones, y abandonó el castillo llevándose consigo mis dos tesoros.

-¡Es mentira! –Estalló Bella, sintiendo que la furia crecía dentro de ella con la fuerza de un maremoto-. Mi padre jamás robó nada... ¡jamás! Si usted perdió a su hija fue exclusivamente por su propio orgullo, ¡por su propia ceguera!

-¿Y qué me dices del Rafael?

La pregunta salió con suavidad de labios de la condesa, pero su eco reverberó en las antiguas paredes de piedra.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que pudo ocurrir con su bendito Rafael. -Miró a la condesa y luego desvió la mirada hacia el hombre impasible que estaba apoyado en la chimenea, y se sintió muy sola-. Mi padre no cogió esa pintura; él no era un ladrón. Jamás en su vida hizo nada deshonesto. -Comenzó a pasearse por el salón, conteniendo el deseo de gritar y hacer pedazos la compostura de su abuela y de Edward-. Si estaba tan segura de que mi padre tenía su preciosa pintura, ¿por qué no hizo que le arrestaran? ¿Por qué no lo demostró?

-Como ya he dicho, tu padre era un hombre muy listo -replicó la condesa-. Él sabía que yo jamás implicaría a Renee en semejante escándalo, por más daño que me hubiera hecho al traicionarme. Con o sin mi consentimiento, él era su esposo, el padre del hijo que estaba esperando. El podía sentirse seguro.

Bella dejó de pasearse por el salón y se volvió con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

-¿Cree acaso que él se casó por su propia seguridad? Usted no puede imaginarse lo que ambos tuvieron. Él la amaba más que a su vida, más que a un centenar de pinturas de Rafael.

-Cuando descubrí que faltaba la Madonna –continuó la condesa, como si Bella no hubiera abierto la boca-, fui a ver a tu padre y le exigí una explicación. Ya estaban preparados para marcharse. Cuando le acusé de haberme robado el Rafael vi la mirada que intercambiaron... aquel hombre en el que yo había confiado y mi propia hija. Supe que él había robado la pintura y Renee también sabía que él era un ladrón, pero, aun así, permanecería a su lado contra mí. Ella se traicionó a sí misma y también a su familia y a su país.

El largo parlamento concluyó con un suspiro de cansancio y un breve espasmo de dolor en el rostro tenso y controlado.

-Creo que esta noche ya se ha hablado suficiente de este tema -dijo Edward y se puso de pie para servir un poco más de coñac de un botellón, y luego le tendió la copa a la condesa murmurando algo en bretón.

-Estoy completamente segura de que ellos no robaron la pintura -dijo Bella. Cuando dio un paso hacia la condesa, Edward la detuvo cogiéndola de un brazo.

-Esta noche no hablaremos más de este asunto.

Apartándose de él bruscamente, Bella desahogó toda su furia en su arrogante primo.

-¡Usted no me dirá cuándo debo hablar! ¡No toleraré que se acuse a mi padre de ser un ladrón! Dígame, señor conde, si él hubiese robado esa pintura, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué hizo con ella?

Edward alzó una ceja y su mirada fue su ficientemente significativa. Bella sintió que el color abandonaba sus mejillas para volver a afluir a ellas violentamente y abrió la boca con impotencia, antes de tragar dificultosamente.

-Si yo fuese un hombre, le haría pagar muy caro el haber insultado a mis padres -dijo con voz calma.

_-Alors, mademoiselle _-dijo él con un leve asentimiento de cabeza-, debo considerarme afortunado por el hecho de que no lo sea.

Bella hizo caso omiso del tono burlón que había empleado Edward y se dirigió a la condesa, que observaba en silencio el duro intercambio de palabras.

_-Madame, _si me ha invitado a venir a Bretaña porque creía que yo podía conocer el paradero de su Rafael, se sentirá muy decepcionada. Yo no sé absolutamente nada. A mi vez, yo tengo mi propia decepción porque vine a Bretaña pensando encontrar un lazo familiar, otro vínculo con mi madre. Creo que las dos debemos aprender a vivir con nuestras decepciones.

Acto seguido se marchó del salón sin otro gesto que una ligera mirada a Edward Y a la condesa.

Cuando entró en su habitación dio un sonoro portazo y sacó las maletas del enorme ropero arrojándolas encima de la cama. Con un remolino de furia girando en su cabeza, comenzó a sacar las ordenadas ropas de su santuario y las arrojó en las bocas de las maletas abiertas, en una total y absoluta confusión de telas y colores.

-¡Váyase! -gritó con violencia cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Cuando se volvió descubrió que se trataba de Edward, quien había ignorado su orden, y le lanzó una mirada helada.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, el arrogante conde observó divertido su peculiar técnica para preparar el equipaje.

-De modo que se marcha, _mademoiselle. _

-Una deducción perfecta -dijo ella. Bella arrojó una blusa color rosa sobre la montaña que se había formado encima de su eterna y le ignoró por completo.

-Una sabia decisión -exclamó él cuando ella le dio la espalda-. Hubiese sido mucho mejor que no hubiera venido.

-¿Mejor? -repitió ella, volviéndose hacia él y sintiendo que su ira amenazaba con desbordarse-. ¿Mejor para quién?

-Para la condesa.

Bella se acercó lentamente hacia él, entor nando los ojos como si se preparase para librar una batalla y maldiciendo mentalmente la excesiva altura de Edward.

-La condesa me invitó a venir a Bretaña. Me emplazó —se corrigió, con voz imperiosa-. Me emplazó es más correcto. ¿Cómo se atreve a que darse ahí y a hablarme como si yo hubiese in vadido un terreno sagrado? Yo ni siquiera sabía que esa señora existía hasta que llegó su carta, y me sentía tan enormemente feliz en mi ignorancia.

-Hubiese sido más prudente que la condesa no borrara esa felicidad.

-Eso, señor conde, es un ejemplo admirable de modestia. Me alegra que comprenda que yo pude abrirme paso en la vida sin conocer la existencia de mis parientes bretones.

Bella se dio la vuelta en un claro gesto de despedida y descargó toda su ira sobre las inocentes prendas que había encima de la cama.

-Espero que comprenda que nada le impedirá seguir abriéndose paso en la vida, ya que su estancia aquí será muy breve.

-Usted quiere que me marche, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella, volviéndose con celeridad y sintiendo que la última fibra de dignidad se rompía-. Y cuanto antes, mejor. Permítame decirle algo, señor conde de Massen: yo preferiría acampar junto a un camino antes de aceptar su graciosa hospitalidad. -Acto seguido arrojó una blusa floreada en dirección a Edward-. ¿Por qué no me ayuda a preparar mi equipaje?

Él se inclinó, recogió la blusa y la puso sobre una silla bellamente tapizada. Su comportamiento indiferente y estirado no hizo más que aumentar la furia de Bella.

-Le enviaré a Alice -dijo Edward y la severa cortesía de su voz impulsó a Bella a buscar algo más sólido que arrojarle a la cabeza-. Yo diría que necesita que alguien la ayude.

-¡No se atreva a enviarme a nadie! -gritó ella cuando Edward se volvió hacia la puerta.

Su arrogante primo inclinó la cabeza ante la arden de Bella.

-Como usted desee, _mademoiselle. _El estado de sus vestidos es asunto suyo.

Bella sintió la urgente necesidad de provocarle porque su inmaculada formalidad le producía náuseas.

-Yo misma me encargaré de mi equipaje cuando decida marcharme del castillo, querido primo. -Con evidente deliberación cogió un vestido de la pila de ropa-. Tal vez cambie de Idea y decida quedarme un par de días. He oído decir que la campiña bretona es verdaderamen te deliciosa.

-Quedarse en el castillo es su privilegio, _mademoiselle _-contestó él y Bella advirtió un ligero disgusto en su voz. Esta circunstancia hizo que sonriera por la victoria obtenida-. Yo, no obstante, no se lo aconsejaría dadas las presentes circunstancias.

-¿Conque no, eh? -Bella encogió sus delicados hombros y alzó el rostro en actitud provocativa-. Esa es otra buena razón para quedarme.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron de ira y Bella comprobó que tanto sus palabras como sus gestos habían alcanzado una fibra sumamente sensible. La expresión del conde, sin embargo, conservó la calma y la compostura, y ella se preguntó cómo se manifestaría su carácter cuando se encolerizaba, si es que alguna vez se lo permitía su augusto comportamiento.

-Puede usted hacer lo que más le apetezca, _mademoiselle _inmediatamente –Bella la sorprendió aproximándose a ella y cogiéndola por la nuca con dedos firmes. Ante su contacto, Bella comprendió que su genio no estaba tan alejado de la superficie como ella había imaginado-. No obstante, es probable que no encuentre su visita tan desagradable como le hubiese gustado a usted.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de resolver situaciones difíciles.

Cuando intentó apartarse de él, sintió que la mano de Edward la inmovilizaba con un mínimo esfuerzo.

-Tal vez, pero una persona inteligente trata de evitar las situaciones difíciles. -La cortesía de la sonrisa de Edward era más arrogante que despectiva, y Bella se puso rígida y trató de librarse de sus dedos-. Yo hubiera dicho que poseía usted inteligencia, _mademoiselle, _cuando no cordura.

Decidida a no someterse al creciente temor que experimentaba, Bella le miró a los ojos y le habló con tranquilidad.

-Mi decisión de marcharme o de quedarme en el castillo es algo que no tengo por qué discutir con usted. Lo consultaré con la almohada y mañana tomaré las medidas convenientes. Aunque, naturalmente, usted siempre puede encadenarme a un muro en las mazmorras.

-Una alternativa interesante. -Su sonrisa se tornó burlona y divertida mientras los dedos la acariciaban ligeramente antes de apartarse de su nuca-. Lo consultaré con la almohada -añadió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de abrirla-. Y tomaré las medidas más convenientes por la mañana.

Bella se sintió frustrada por haber permiti do que él la derrotase y arrojó un zapato que fue a estrellarse contra la puerta que Edward acababa de cerrar.

* * *

**ke carakter el de esos 2 no? hahah me causan muxa risa hahah**

**espero les est gustando la historia**

**byeee espero reviewss**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola a todos aki les dejo el sig cap de la historia me alegra de ke les est gustando jeje**

**recuerden ke esto es solo una adaptacion y los personajes no me pertenecen **

**noz leemoz **

Capitulo 5

La quietud despertó a Bella. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, el sol entraba por la ventana iluminando la habitación y tardó unos minutos antes de recordar dónde se encontraba. Se sentó en la cama y escuchó.

El silencio, la rica y profunda calidad del silencio, alterada ocasionalmente por el canto de un pájaro. Un silencio que no existía en las bulliciosas ciudades que había conocido en su vida, y decidió que le gustaba.

El pequeño y ornamentado reloj que había encima del escritorio de caoba oscura le dijo que apenas eran las seis, de modo que apoyó su cabeza en las elegantes almohadas y disfrutó morosamente de su pereza.

A pesar de que en su mente se habían agolpado las acusaciones y los hechos que su abuela le había revelado, la fatiga producida por el largo viaje se había impuesto a su indignación y se había dormido profundamente a los pocos minutos de acostarse, sintiendo una inmensa paz en aquella cama que una vez perteneciera a su madre. Ahora alzó los ojos al techo y recordó cada detalle de la tarde anterior.

La condesa era una mujer amargada. Todo el revestimiento de ensayada compostura no alcanzaba a disfrazar la amargura o, debió admitir Bella, el dolor. Incluso a través de su propio arebato de ira, ella advirtió ese dolor. Aunque la anciana duquesa había repudiado a su hija, observaba su retrato y tal vez, ésta fue la conclusión a la que llegó Bella, esa contradicción significaba que el corazón no era tan duro como el orgullo.

La actitud de Edward, sin embargo, la hacia hervir de rabia. Tenía la impresión de que un arrogante conde se erguía frente a ella como el fuese un juez parcial, dispuesto a condenarla en un juicio previo.

"Muy bien -decidió ella-, yo también tengo mi orgullo y no me echaré a temblar como una cobarde mientras el nombre de mi padre es arrastrado por el fango y mi cabeza colocada en el tajo. Yo también puedo practicar el juego de la helada cortesía. No huiré como un cachorro herido sino que, por el contrario, me quedaré aquí."

Echando un vistazo a la radiante luz del sol, Bella suspiró profundamente. "Hoy es un nuevo día, mamá", dijo en voz alta y, deslizándose fuera de la cama, caminó hasta la ventana. El jardín se extendía debajo de ella como un regalo precioso. "Creo que daré un paseo por tu jardín, mamá, y luego dibujaré tu castillo.", volvió a suspirar y cogió la bata. "Después, talvez, la condesa y yo podamos llegar a un entendimiento."

Se lavó y se vistió de prisa, eligiendo para la ocasión un vestido ligero en tonos pastel que dejaba al desnudo los brazos y los hombros. El castillo seguía sumido en un profundo silencio cuando Bella llegó a la planta baja y salió al calor de la mañana estival.

Era extraño, pensó, girando sobre sí misma. Era muy extraño no ver otros edificios o coches, ni siquiera otro ser humano. El aire era fresco y suavemente perfumado, y Bella lo aspiró profundamente antes de rodear el castillo en dirección al jardín.

El jardín era aún más maravilloso visto desde cerca que desde la ventana. Las lujuriosas flores estallaban en una increíble profusión de colores, los aromas se mezclaban hasta formar una fra gancia exótica, fuerte y a la vez dulce. Había una diversidad de senderos que cruzaban los bien cuidados parterres y las pulidas losas reflejaban la radiante luz del sol. Bella eligió un sendero al azar y echó a andar con indolente regocijo, disfrutando de la soledad y la artista que había dentro de ella se recreaba en el aluvión de formas y colores.

_-Bonjour, mademoiselle._

Una voz profunda quebró la silenciosa atmósfera del jardín y Bella se volvió, sorprendida por esta intrusión en su solitaria contemplación. Edward se acercó a ella lentamente, alto y delgado, y sus movimientos le recordaron los de un bailarín ruso que había conocido en el transcurso de una fiesta en Washington. Elegante, seguro y extremadamente viril.

_-Bonjour, _señor conde.

Bella decidió no malgastar una sonrisa, poro le saludó con estudiada cordialidad. Edward estaba vestido informalmente con una camisa de color blanca y tejanos marrones, y si antes ella había sentido la brisa de un bucanero, ahora se encontraba atrapada en una tormenta.

Edward llegó hasta ella y la observó con su habitual expresión pensativa.

-Se levanta usted muy temprano. Espero que haya dormido bien.

-Muy bien, gracias -contestó ella, irritada por tener que combatir no sólo la aversión sino también la atracción que comenzaba a inspirarle.

-Los jardines son hermosos y muy atractivos.

-Tengo debilidad por todo aquello que sea hermoso y atractivo.

Sus ojos eran penetrantes, el color verde oscuro apagando la tonalidad ambarina, y Bella se sintió incapaz de respirar. Un momento después bajó la mirada ante el poder que ejer cíanlos ojos del conde.

-Oh, qué hay -exclamó ella. Habían estado hablando en francés pero, al descubrir al perro que descansaba a los pies de Edward, Bella volvió a hablar en inglés-. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Se agachó para acariciar la piel gruesa y suave.

-"Korrigan" -dijo él mirando la cabeza de Bella mientras la luz del sol formaba un halo de oscuros rizos.

-"Korrigan" -repitió ella, encantada con el perro y olvidando la aversión que le provocaba su amo-. ¿De qué raza es?

-Spaniel bretón.

"Korrigan" comenzó a corresponder a las caricias de Bella, lamiéndole las suaves mejillas. Antes de que Edward ordenara al perro quo dejase de hacerlo, Bella se echó a reír y hundió el rostro junto al mullido cuello del animal.

-Debí haberlo sabido. Una vez tuve un perro, estaba perdido y me siguió hasta casa. -Alzó la vista y sonrió cuando "Korrigan" continuó de mostrando su afecto con su húmeda lengua-. En realidad, fui yo quien lo alentó a seguirme. Le puse Leonardo de nombre, pero mi padre le llamaba Horrible y ese fue el nombre que final mente le quedó. El baño y el cepillo jamás con siguieron mejorar su aspecto de vagabundo.

Cuando Bella decidió ponerse de pie, Edward extendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y su contacto fue firme y perturbador. Luchando contra el urgente deseo de apartarse de él, se soltó de su mano con un gesto casual y continuó su paseo. Tanto el amo como el perro se unieron a ella.

-Veo que su genio se ha suavizado. Me sorprende que pueda existir un carácter tan peligroso dentro de un caparazón tan frágil.

-Me temo que se equivoca. -Bella giró la cabeza para mirarle de forma fugaz-. No en cuanto al carácter, sino a la fragilidad. En realidad, soy bastante fuerte y no me arredro con facilidad.

-Tal vez aún no se haya encontrado con la horma de su zapato -replicó él y Bella concentró toda su atención en un arbusto preñado de rosas-. ¿Ha decidido quedarse un tiempo entre nosotros?

-Así es -admitió ella y se volvió para mirarle a la cara-, aunque tengo la impresión de que a usted le hubiese gustado que no lo hiciera.

Edward se encogió de hombros en un ademán por demás elocuente.

-Pues no, _mademoiselle. _Sea bienvenida al castillo por todo el tiempo que desee permanecer en él.

-Su entusiasmo me abruma -murmuró Bella.

_-Pardon?_

-Nada. -Dejando escapar un suspiro alzó la cabeza y le miró atrevidamente-. Dígame, _monsier, _¿no le caigo bien porque piensa que mi padre era un ladrón o se trata de una cuestión personal?

La expresión indiferente del rostro de Edward no se alteró cuando sostuvo impávido la mirada de Bella.

-Lamento haberle dado esa impresión, _mademoiselle, _mis modales deben ser los culpables. Trataré de ser más cortés en el futuro.

-En ocasiones se muestra tan infernalmente cortés que me parece casi desagradable -exclamó Bella, perdiendo el control y golpeando el suelo con el pie.

-¿Tal vez juzga que la rudeza es más de su agrado?

El conde alzó una ceja mientras contemplaba el estallido de Bella con absoluta indiferencia.

-¡Oh! -Ella se volvió con vehemencia, dándole la espalda y extendiendo la mano para coger una rosa-. ¡Me enfurece! ¡Maldita sea! -exclamó al pincharse el pulgar con una espina-. ¡Mire lo que me ha hecho hacer! -se llevó e dedo herido a la boca sin mirarle.

-Lo siento -contestó Edward con un brillo burlón en los ojos-. Ha sido una torpeza de mi parte.

-Es usted arrogante y pomposo, y se cree superior al resto de la humanidad -le acusó Bella agitando sus cabellos.

-Y usted tiene mal genio, es consentida y obstinada -replicó él, entornando los ojos y cruzando los brazos ante su pecho.

Durante un momento los dos se miraron fijamente. El barniz de cortesía se desprendió ligeramente del conde y Bella pudo ver al hombre cruel y excitante que se ocultaba debajo de la capa de fría indiferencia.

-Bueno, parece que ambos tenemos una excelente opinión del otro después de tan poco tiempo de habernos conocido -observó ella al tiempo que ordenaba sus rizos rebeldes-. Cuando lleguemos a conocernos mejor, seguro que nos enamoramos profundamente.-dijo con ironia

-Una conclusión muy interesante, _mademoiselle__**.**_

Con una leve reverencia, Edward dio media vuelta y enfiló el camino de regreso al castillo. Bella sintió en ese momento una inesperada pero tangible pérdida.

-¡Edward! -le llamó obedeciendo a un impulso, deseando inexplicablemente aclarar las cosas entre los dos. Él se volvió con una expresión inquisitiva en el rostro y Bella se adelantó hacia él-. ¿Es que no podemos ser simplemente amigos?

El la miró brevemente pero con tanta intensidad que Bella sintió que le estaba desnudando el alma.

-No, Isabella, me temo que nosotros jamás seremos simplemente amigos.

Ella observó la alta y delgada figura que se alejaba hacia el castillo, con el perro a su lado.

* * *

**oh oh... ke pasara ahora jejeje se nota ke se adoran no?**

**ajjaja algun review me eh de merecer no lo creen? jejeje**

**noz leemoz**

**bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola a todos y todas.. aki les dejo el sig cap.. espero les gust**

**recuerden ke la historia no me pertenece al igual ke los personajes **

**cuidence byee**

Capitulo 6

-No, Isabella, me temo que nosotros jamás seremos simplemente amigos.

Ella observó la alta y delgada figura que se alejaba hacia el castillo, con el perro a su lado.

Una hora más tarde, Bella se reunió con su abuela y Edward para el desayuno, y la anciana dama le preguntó cómo había pasado la noche. La conversación discurrió por los cauces correctos, aunque bastante aburridos, y Bella advirtió que la condesa estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por atenuar la tensión que había producido la confrontación de la noche anterior. Tal vez, decidió, no se consideraba adecuado iniciar una disputa ante un plato de croissants.

"¡Qué encantadoramente civilizados somos!" Reprimiendo una sonrisa irónica, Bella imitó la conducta de sus acompañantes.

-Le gustaría explorar el castillo, Bella, ¿verdad?

Alzando la vista mientras dejaba el tarro de crema sobre la mesa, la condesa revolvió su café con una mano perfectamente manicurada.

-Sí, _madame__**, **_me encantaría -convino Bella con la esperada sonrisa en los labios-. Más tarde me agradaría hacer algunos bocetos desde el exterior, pero antes me fascinaría conocer su interior.

-Por supuesto. Edward -dijo, llamando la atención del conde que bebía displicentemente su taza de café-, esta mañana debemos acompañar a Bella en su visita al castillo.

-Nada me resultaría más grato, abuela -dijo él, depositando la taza en el platillo de porcelana china-. Pero me temo que esta mañana estaré muy ocupado. El nuevo toro que hemos importado llegará hoy y debo supervisar su traslado.

-¡Ah, el ganado! -La condesa suspiró y se en cogió de hombros-. Piensas demasiado en el ganado.

Había sido la primera afirmación espontánea que Bella advirtiera desde su llegada al castillo, y la registró automáticamente.

-¿Entonces se dedican a la cría de ganado?

-Sí -confirmó Edward mirándola fijamente-. La cría de ganado es el negocio principal del castillo.

-¿De verdad? -exclamó Bella con exagerada sorpresa-. No pensé que los de Massen se ocupasen de asuntos tan mundanos. Imaginaba que se limitaban a sentarse y contar a sus siervos.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron ligera mente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sólo una vez al mes. Los siervos tienden a ser muy prolíficos.

Bella se echó a reír pero un segundo después, cuando el gesto sombrío de Edward lanzó una señal de alarma a su cerebro, concentró toda su atención en el café que aún quedaba dentro de su taza.

Finalmente, la condesa se encargó en persona de acompañarla en su paseo por el irregular castillo, explicándole su historia mientras pasaban de una asombrosa habitación a otra.

El castillo había sido construido a finales del siglo XVII y, a pesar de que ya llevaba erigido casi trescientos años, no era considerado como Viejo según los cánones bretones. El castillo en sí y las propiedades circundantes habían sido legados de generación en generación al hijo primogénito y, aunque se habían efectuado algunasreformas que lo habían modernizado, era básicamente el mismo que vio atravesar el puente levadizo al primer conde de Massen y a su esposa.

Para Bella era la esencia misma de un encanto perdido y eterno. La fascinación y el inmediato afecto que había experimentado al ver elcastillo por primera vez no hicieron sino aumentar a medida que avanzaba en la explora ción de sus innumerables rincones.

Una galería de retratos, Bella descubrió la oscura fascinación de Edward reproducida a lo largo de los siglos. Aunque se percibían ciertas variaciones de generación en generación, permanecían el inveterado orgullo, el porte aristocrático y aquel esquivo aire misterioso. Se detuvo delante de uno de los antepasados del siglo XVIII, cuyo parecido con Edward era tan notable que la obligó a acercarse al cuadro para estudiarlo detenidamente.

-¿Encuentras a Carlisle interesante, Bella? -preguntó la condesa, siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada-. Edward se le parece, ¿no crees?

-Sí, es asombroso.

Los ojos, juzgó ella, eran demasiado seguros y demasiado vivos, y, a menos que se equivocara, la boca había conocido a un gran número de mujeres.

-Tenía fama de ser un poco, digamos, salvaje -continuó la condesa con indudable admiración-. Se dice que su pasatiempo favorito era el contrabando. Era un verdadero hombre de mar. La historia cuenta también que, encontrándose en Inglaterra, se enamoró perdidamente de una mujer de aquel país y, sin paciencia suficiente para mantener con ella una relación prolongada y formal, la secuestró y la trajo al castillo. Se casó con ella, naturalmente, y allí puedes ver su retrato. -Señaló una pintura que reproducía los rasgos de una muchacha inglesa de piel nacarada y de unos veinte años-. La hermosa Esme Platt. No parece desdichada.

Después de este último comentario, la anciana condesa se alejó por el corredor, dejando a Bella absorta en la contemplación del rostro sonriente de una novia raptada hacía dos siglos.

El salón de baile era enorme y en la pared más alejada se veían grandes ventanas con vitrales. Otra pared estaba totalmente revestida de espejos y reflejaba los brillantes prismas de las tres arañas que arrojaban su rutilante luz como si fuesen estrellas silenciosas en el techo surcado por gruesas vigas de madera. Elegantes sillas estilo Regencia, de respaldo rígido y bellamente tapizadas, se distribuían estratégicamente para aquellos invitados que sólo desean contemplar a las parejas que evolucionaban sobre el suelo resplandeciente. Bella se preguntó si Carlisle había ofrecido un baile de boda para su esposa Esme, y decidió que indudablemente así lo habría hecho.

La condesa guió a Bella a lo largo de otro estrecho pasillo hasta unos empinados escalones de piedra que ascendían describiendo una espiral hacia la torre más alta del castillo. Si bien la habitación estaba prácticamente desnuda, Bella lanzó una exclamación de alegría al avanzar hacia el centro de la misma y mirar a su alrededor como si estuviese llena de tesoros. Era amplia y completamente circular, y estaba bien ventilada. Las altas ventanas que la circundaban permitían que los radiantes rayos del sol besaran cada rincón de aquel espacio.

Sin apenas esfuerzo, se imaginó a sí misma pintando en aquel lugar durante horas y disfrutando de una sobre cogedora soledad.

-Tu padre utilizaba esta habitación como estudio -le informó la condesa con voz severa, y Bella abandonó sus fantasías y se volvió para enfrentarse a su abuela.

_-Madame, si _su deseo es que yo permanezca en el castillo, creo que debemos llegar a un acuerdo. Si no podemos hacerlo, no tendré más alternativa que marcharme. -Logró mantener la voz en un tono firme, controlado y severamente cortés, pero sus ojos delataban la lucha que libraba para no estallar-. Yo amaba a mi padre y también a mi madre. No voy a tolerar el tono que usted emplea cuando se refiere a él.

-¿En tu país es normal que un joven se dirija a sus mayores como lo haces tú?

La regia cabeza de la anciana se alzó con orgullo y su irritación era evidente.

-Sólo puedo hablar por mí misma, _madame _-contestó Bella, irguiéndose bajo el dorado resplandor del sol-. Y no comparto la opinión de que la edad implique necesariamente sabiduría. Y tampoco soy tan hipócrita como para aparentar que estoy de acuerdo con usted, mientras se dedica a insultar a un hombre al que amé y respeté más que a ninguna otra persona.

-Tal vez sería conveniente que no hablásemos de tu padre mientras vivas con nosotros.

La réplica de la condesa era, obviamente, una orden, y Bella sintió que hervía de furia.

-Yo creo todo lo contrario, _madame. _Estoy decidida a descubrir qué fue lo que ocurrió con esa Madonna de Rafael y a lavar ese estigma que usted ha puesto sobre su nombre.

-¿Y cómo piensas conseguirlo?

-No lo sé -contestó ella-, pero lo haré. -Empezó a pasearse por la habitación y extendió las manos en un gesto absolutamente francés-. Tal vez se halle oculto en el castillo o, quizás lo cogiera alguna otra persona. -Se volvió hacia la condesa con un arrebato de furia repentina-. O tal vez usted vendió la pintura e hizo recaer la culpa sobre mi padre.

-¡Eres insultante! -exclamó la condesa y la ira se hizo evidente en sus ojos azules.

-¿Usted llama a mi padre ladrón y dice que yo soy insultante? -replicó Bella, sosteniendo la mirada de la condesa con el mismo fuego-. Yo conocía a Charlie Swan, condesa, y él no era un ladrón, pero a usted no la conozco.

La condesa observó durante un momento y en silencio a la joven, mientras las llamas azules de sus ojos se convertían en una mirada reflexiva.

-Eso es verdad -reconoció con un leve asentimiento-. Tú no me conoces y yo no te conozco. Y si aún somos dos extrañas no puedo hacer recaer la culpa sobre tu cabeza. Y tampoco puedo culparte por algo que ocurrió antes de que nacieras.

La anciana se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas y observó el paisaje.

-No he cambiado de opinión en cuanto a tu padre -dijo finalmente y, volviéndose, alzó una mano para interrumpir la réplica de Bella-. Pero me temo que no he sido justa en lo que concierne a su hija. Tú, una desconocida, has venido a mi hogar porque yo te he invitado, y mi comportamiento ha dejado mucho que desear. Te pido disculpas por ello. -Sus delgados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa-. Si estás de acuerdo, no volveremos a mencionar el pasado hasta que nos conozcamos mejor.

-Muy bien, _madame__**.**_

Bella se mostró de acuerdo, sintiendo que tanto la solicitud como la disculpa eran una especie de bandera de paz.

-Tienes un corazón sensible acompañado de un espíritu indomable -observó la venerable anciana y en el tono de su voz se advertía cierta aprobación-. Es una buena combinación. Pero también tienes un genio muy vivo, ¿verdad?

-Evidentemente -admitió Bella.

-Edward también es muy dado a los exabruptos y a los súbitos estallidos de mal genio -le informó la condesa cambiando de tema-. Él es fuerte y obstinado, y necesita una esposa igualmente fuerte, pero que tenga el corazón sensible.

Bella se sintió perpleja ante la ambigua afirmación de su abuela.

-La compadezco -comenzó a decir Bella, pero luego entornó los ojos cuando la sombra de una duda creció en su cerebro-. _Madame__**, **_¿qué tienen que ver conmigo las necesidades de Edward?

-Él ya ha llegado a la edad en que todo hombre necesita una esposa -dijo simplemente la condesa-. Y tú has superado la edad en que la mayoría de las mujeres bretonas ya están casadas y criando una familia.

-Sólo soy medio bretona -le recordó ella, distrayéndose por un instante del núcleo de la conversación, y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa-. Seguramente usted no... ¿No estará pensando que Edward y yo...? ¡Oh, qué hermosamente ridículo! -Se echó a reír y el estridente cómico retumbó en las paredes desnudas-. _Madame_, lamento desilusionarla, pero al conde no lo intereso en absoluto. No le caí en gracia desde el momento en que me vio en la estación, y yo también me veo obligada a admitir que él me resulta indiferente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con lo que yo he dicho? -preguntó la condesa, al tiempo que aventaba las palabras de Bella con un leve movimiento de su mano.

Bella dejó de reír y meneó la cabeza con incredulidad al descubrir las intenciones de su abuela.

-¿Ha hablado ya con el conde de todo este asunto, condesa?

-Sí, desde luego -reconoció la condesa. Bella cerró los ojos y se sintió desbordada de furia y humillación.

-No me extraña que Edward me rechazara apenas me vio... ¡entre esta absurda situación y lo que él piensa de mi padre! -Apartó la mirada de su abuela y rapidamente se volvió hacia ella con creciente indignación-. Usted se ha extralimitado, condesa. Hace ya mucho tiempo que los matrimonios concertados pasaron a la historia.

-¡Uf! -La exclamación pretendía ignorar las palabras de Bella-. Edward es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar cualquier cosa que haya sido dispuesta por otra persona y veo que tú también estás hecha de la misma madera. Pero -una leve sonrisa iluminó el rostro anguloso mientras Bella la miraba con ojos incrédulos-, eres una joven muy atractiva y Edward es un hombre viril y encantador. Tal vez la naturaleza..., ¿cómo se dice?, siga su curso.

Bella sólo pudo observar boquiabierta el rostro inescrutable de la condesa.

-Ven. -La anciana caminó hacia la puerta . Aún te queda mucho por ver.

* * *

**aki ta lo new...**

**noz leemoz espero les haya gustado..**

**algun review..**

**byee**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola a todos aki les dejo el new cap**

**recuerden ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**espero les guste **

**byee**

Capitulo 7

La tarde era calurosa y Bella sentía que hervía de rabia. La indignación se había exten dido de su abuela a Edward y, cuanto más pensaba en las palabras de la condesa, más irritada se sentía con él.

"¡Aristócrata insufrible y vanidoso! -pensó. El lápiz corría con violencia por el papel mientras bosquejaba las torres del castillo-. ¡Preferiría casarme con Atila, rey de los hunos, antes de hacerlo con ese patán estirado!"

Bella rompió la quietud del mediodía con una sonrisa. "La condesa probablemente está imaginando a decenas de condes y condesas en miniatura que practican pequeños juegos formales en el jardín y crecen para continuar el linaje imperial en el mejor estilo bretón..."

"Qué lugar maravilloso para criar niños –pensó, dejando descansar el lápiz y suavizando la mirada-. Es tan bello, tranquilo y puro." Un profundo suspiro llenó el aire y ella se sobresaltó . Luego, al darse cuenta que había surgido de sus propios labios, frunció furiosamente el ceño. "La condesa Isabella de Massen -dijo en voz baja y su expresión se volvió más sombría-. Ese día nunca llegará!

Un movimiento llamó su atención y volvió cabeza entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la luz del sol. Edward se acercaba a ella. Sus pasos eran largos y seguros y cruzó el prado con ritmo suave de miembros y músculos.

"Camina como si el mundo le perteneciera", observó ella la vez admirada y resentida. Cuando Edward llegó a ella, el resentimiento se ha impuesto claramente a la admiración.

-¡Usted!

Su severa exclamación surgió de sus labios preámbulos y se incorporó en el suave lecho hierbas, irguiéndose como un ángel esbelto vengador, dorado y reluciente.

Edward pareció sorprendido por el tono de voz de Bella, pero el suyo fue suave controlado.

-¿Acaso hay algo que le molesta, _mademoiselle?_

El hielo de su voz sólo sirvió para avivar fuego de su ira, y Bella abandonó toda dignidad.

-¡Sí, estoy muy molesta! ¡Y usted sabe muy bien que estoy molesta! ¿Por qué diablos no me habló de esa ridícula idea que se le ha metido a la condesa en la cabeza?

-Ah. -Edward alzó las cejas y sus labios curvaron en una sonrisa sardónica-. _Alors_, abuela le ha informado de sus planes para nuestra unión matrimonial. ¿Y cuándo, querida mía, anunciarán los esponsales?

-Usted es un engreído... -le espetó, incapaz encontrar el insulto más apropiado-. ¡Ya sabe lo que puede hacer con sus esponsales! ¡No lo aceptaría ni regalado!

_-Pon _-contestó él asintiendo con la cabeza-. Por fin nos hemos puesto de acuerdo. No tengo ningún interés en atarme a una malcriada deslenguada. El que la bautizó Bella evidentemente no veía más allá de sus narices.

-Es usted el hombre más detestable que he conocido en mi vida! -exclamó ella y su actitud irascible contrastaba con el frío comportamiento de Edward-. ¡No soporto la idea de tener que verle todos los días!

-Entonces ha decidido interrumpir su breve visita y regresar a los Estados Unidos? -Bella alzó la barbilla y meneó lentamente la cabeza.

-Oh, no, señor conde, me quedaré aquí. Tengo motivos para permanecer en el castillo, que superan con creces mi aversión hacia usted. -Los ojos esmeralda del conde se convirtieron en dos líneas mientras estudiaba detenidamente el rostro de Bella.

-Parece ser que la condesa le ha añadido un puñado de francos para lograr que se volviera más complaciente.

Bella le miró azorada hasta que el significado de sus palabras se abrió paso en su cerebro, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo y una sombra velara sus ojos ambarinos. Alzó una mano y le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas para luego girar sobre sus talones y echar a correr hacia el castillo. Unas manos poderosas se cerraron sobre sus hombros obligándola a dar la vuelta, aplastándola contra el cuerpo duro de Edward, al tiempo que sus labios descendía sobre los suyos en un beso brutal y destinado castigarla.

El impacto fue eléctrico, como una luz violenta que rasgara la oscuridad para luego extinguirse. Durante un momento, permaneció flácida contra él, incapaz de salir a la superficie desde una oscuridad rebosante de calor y deseo. Su respiración ya no le pertenecía y Bella comprendió que él le estaba robando incluso eso, por lo que comenzó a golpear su pecho con puños impotentes, aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de quedarse atrapada para siempre en aquella terrible oscuridad.

Los brazos de Edward la rodearon, acomodando la tersura de sus formas contra el duro e inconmovible perfil de su cuerpo, fundiéndolos en una sola y apasionada forma. La mano de Edward se deslizó hasta acariciarle la nuca con dedos firmes y obligándola a mantener inmóvil la cabeza, mientras el otro brazo rodeaba su cintura y prolongaba su dominio total.

Los esfuerzos que realizaba Bella para librarse de su abrazo resbalaban sobre él como si ella no se moviera, haciendo aún más evidente su fuerza y la violencia que latía debajo de la superficie. Sintió que la boca de Edward la obligaba a abrir los labios en un asalto vehemente que exploraba su boca con una intimidad que no reconocía misericordia o compasión. El olor a almizcle de su masculinidad embriagaba sentidos de Bella, aturdiendo su voluntad y su cerebro, y creyó oír nebulosamente a su abuela mientras describía al difunto conde que a la viva imagen de Edward. "Salvaje", habia dicho su abuela. _Salvaje._

Edward apartó su boca y mantuvo sus grandes manos encima de los hombros de Bella, mientras miraba profundamente dentro de sus ojos nublados y confusos. Durante un instante silencio flotó entre ambos como un muro calor.

-¿Quién le ha dado autorización para hacer eso? -preguntó ella con voz trémula y se llevó mano a la cabeza para que dejara de girar.

-Era eso o devolverle la bofetada, _mademoiselle _-dijo Edward y, por el tono de voz y la expresión de su rostro, Bella pudo comprobar que él aún no había completado la transformación de pirata a aristócrata-. Desgraciadamente, tengo cierta aversión a golpear a una mujer, por más que se lo merezca.

Bella se apartó de él, sintiendo que las traicioneras lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos y pugnaban por derramarse.

-La próxima vez puede abofetearme. Lo preferiría.

-Si vuelve a alzarme la mano, querida prima, puede estar segura de que le bofeteare algo más que el orgullo -prometió él.

-Se lo merecía -replicó Bella pero la temeridad de sus palabras se vio atenuada por sus grandes ojos ambarinos que brillaban tenuemente como dorados estanques de luz-. ¿Cómo se atreve a acusarme de haber aceptado dinero para quedarme en el castillo? ¿Se le ha ocurrido alguna vez que yo pudiese desear conocer a una abuela de la que no supe de su existencia hasta hace unos meses? ¿Ha pensado alguna vez que yo pudiera desear conocer el lugar donde mis padres se conocieron y se enamoraron? ¿Qué necesito quedarme y probar la inocencia de mi padre? -Grandes lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por las suaves mejillas, y Bella despreció cada una de las gotas de su debilidad-. Sólo desearía haberle golpeado con más fuerza. ¿Qué hubiese hecho si alguien le hubiese acusado a usted de haberse dejado comprar como un trozo de carne?

Edward observó el recorrido descendiente de una lágrima hasta que quedó detenida en la satinada piel y una leve sonrisa bailó en la comisura de sus labios.

-Le hubiese golpeado sin dudarlo, pero creo que sus lágrimas son un castigo mucho más efectivo que los puños.

-Yo no empleo las lágrimas como un arma -Bella se enjugó el rostro con el dorso de la mano y deseó haber podido reprimir las lagrimas.

-No, y debido a eso son mucho más potentes -Un dedo largo y bronceado quitó una gota de la ebúrnea piel y el contraste de colores le confirió una apariencia delicada y vulnerable. Edward apartó rápidamente su mano y añadió con indiferencia-. Mis palabras fueron injustas y le pido disculpas. Creo que los dos hemos recibido nuestro castigo, de modo que ahora estamos... ¿cómo se dice? ¿En paz?

Le obsequió con su extraña, encantadora sonrisa y Bella le miró, fascinada por su poder y conmovida por el cambio positivo que confería a su rostro. Ella respondió con su propia sonrisa y fue como un repentino rayo de sol a través del velo de la lluvia. Edward lanzó un pequeño sonido de impaciencia, como si lamentara el momentáneo lapsus y, tras un leve movimiento de cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó por el sendero, dejándola sola y perpleja.

* * *

**wow... ke psara ahora? se molesto realment bella sta ke arde jejeje**

**espero reviews **

**noz leemos byee..**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello... ke tal estan x ahi?**

**jeje espro ke todo nice..**

**recuerden ke la historia al igual ke los personajes no son mios jeje **

**cuidence**

Capitulo 8

Durante la cena la conversación discurrió por cauces estrictamente formales, como si la asombrosa charla en la torre y el fogoso encuentro en los jardines del castillo jamás se hubieran producido. Bella se sintió maravillada por la compostura de sus acompañantes mientras hablaban de _langoustes á la créme_. Si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que sus labios aún sentían el fuego de los labios de Edward, habría podido jurar que había imaginado el tormentoso y perturbador beso que él depositara en su boca. Aquel beso había avivado una intima sensación de respuesta alterando su helada indiferencia mucho más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Pero eso no significaba absolutamente nada, insistió Bella calladamente, y se dedicó a comer con fruición la langosta que descansaba en su plato. No era la primera vez que un hombre la besaba y tampoco sería la última. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que un tirano caprichoso le preocupara un segundo más. Abocándose a la tarea de incorporarse al juego de la tiesa formalidad, Bella bebió lentamente e hizo un comentario sobre el vino.

-¿Le gusta? -Edward se sumó a su comentario con voz igualmente neutra-. Es el Musca det que producimos en los viñedos del castillo. Aunque sólo producimos una pequeña cantidad cada año destinada a nuestro consumo, y otra para los vecinos.

-Me gusta mucho -comentó Bella-. Que excitante poder disfrutar de un vino criado en viñedos propios. Nunca había probado algo semejante.

-El Muscadet es el único vino que se produce en Bretaña -informó la condesa con una sonrisa-. Esta es una región cuya riqueza proviene del mar y de los encajes.

Bella deslizó con admiración un dedo so bre el inmaculado mantel blanco que cubría la mesa de roble.

-Los encajes de Bretaña son exquisitos. Pare cen tan frágiles y, sin embargo, los años no hacen más que aumentar su belleza.

-Como en una mujer -murmuró Edward y Bella alzó la vista para encontrar su mirada esmeralda.

-Pero también tienen el ganado -dijo Bella

Cambiando de tema para superar su momentánea confusión.

-Ah, el ganado.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron y Bella tuvo la desagradable sensación de que él era consciente del efecto devastador que ejercía en ella.

-He vivido toda mi vida en una ciudad y, por tanto, ignoro cuanto se refiere al ganado –continuó Bella, cada vez más desconcertada por la intensidad de su mirada-. Estoy segura de que las reses componen un bello cuadro mientras pastorean en la campiña.

-Creo que debemos hacerte conocer la campiña bretona -intervino la condesa, atrayendo la atención de Bella-. Tal vez mañana te apetezca dar un paseo para conocer toda la propiedad.

-Me encantaría, madame. Estoy segura de que será un agradable cambio después de las aceras y los edificios del gobierno.

-Será un honor para mí acompañarla, Bella -se ofreció Edward.

Bella se sorprendió ante el ofrecimiento del conde. Se volvió hacia él y en su rostro se reflejaron fielmente sus sentimientos. Él sonrió e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-¿Tiene ropas adecuadas?

-¿Ropas adecuadas? -repitió ella y la sorpresa se mezcló con la confusión. -Naturalmente.

Él pareció divertirse con sus cambios de expresión y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Su gusto para la ropa es impecable, pero creo que encontrará bastante incómodo montar a caballo con ese vestido.

Bella bajó la vista hacia su delicado vestído en tonos verdes antes de mirar nuevamente Edward.

-¿A caballo? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No se puede recorrer nuestra propiedad en coche, _ma petite. _El caballo es más apropiado -Bella se envaró ante el brillo burlón que bailaba en los ojos de Edward.

-Debo decir que no sé montar a caballo.

_-C'est impossible! _-exclamó la condesa con incredulidad-. Renee era una magnífica amazona.

-Tal vez las habilidades ecuestres no se heredan, _madame _-sugirió Bella, divertida por la expresión de su abuela-. No soy una amazona en absoluto. Ni siquiera puedo controlar un poni en un tiovivo.

-Yo le enseñaré cómo hacerlo.

Las palabras de Edward eran más una afirmación que una petición y Bella se volvió hacia él y la diversión se convirtió en arrogancia.

-Muy amable por su parte, _monsieur, _pero no tengo ningún deseo de aprender a montar a caballo. No se moleste.

-No obstante -dijo él dejando la copa sobre la mesa-, lo hará. Estará lista a las nueve, ¿verdad? Recibirá su primera lección.

Bella le miró fijamente, atónita por el caso omiso que había hecho él de su renuencia a montar a caballo.

-Acabo de decirle que...

-Trate de ser puntual, _chérie _-le advirtió él con pereza mientras se ponía en pie-. Le resultará más cómodo caminar hasta las caballerizas que ser arrastrada por sus maravillosos cabellos morenos. -Edward sonrió como si esta última posibilidad le causara un infinito placer-. Buenas noches, abuela -añadió con sincero afecto antes de abandonar el salón, dejando a Bella hirviendo en furia y a la condesa absolutamente complacida.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó Bella cuando finalmente pudo articular una palabra. Volvió su furiosa mirada hacia la condesa y añadió en lomo desafiante-. Si él cree que voy a obedecerle mansamente...

-Sería muy inteligente de tu parte que le obedecieras, mansamente o de cualquier otra forma -la interrumpió la anciana-. Cuando a Edward se le ha metido algo en la cabeza... -Con un breve pero significativo gesto dejó que la imaginación de Bella acabara la frase-. Supongo que tienes unos pantalones. Alice te entregará un par de botas de montar que pertenecieron a tu madre.

_-Madame _-comenzó a decir Bella lenta mente como si tratase de que cada palabra se entendiera sin posibilidad de equivocación-, no tengo intención de subirme a un caballo mañana por la mañana.

-No seas tonta, pequeña. -Una mano delgada y colmada de anillos cogió con displicencia la copa de vino-. Edward es muy capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza. Es un hombre muy obstinado. -La condesa sonrió y, por primera vez, Bella sintió una oleada de afecto-. Tal vez in cluso más obstinado que tú.

Bella se calzó las fuertes botas que habían sido de su madre al tiempo que murmuraba terribles insultos. Las botas habían sido cepilladas y lustradas hasta darles un negro reluciente y se ajustaron a sus delgados pies como si hubiesen sido fabricadas para ella.

"Parece como si tú también estuvieras conspirando contra mí, mamá", protestó Bella en medio de su desesperación. Luego exclamó "adelante" cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. No era la criada Alice, quien abrió la puerta, sino Edward, ataviado con despreocupada elegancia y luciendo sus pantalones de montar color canela y una camisa blanca.

-¿Qué desea? -preguntó Bella con malhumor, mientras se calzaba la segunda bota con un firme tirón.

-Simplemente comprobar si es puntual, Bella -dijo Edward con una sonrisa y sus ojos burlones recorrieron su rostro rebelde y el cuerpo delgado y flexible, vestido con una camiseta estampada y tejanos franceses.

Bella se puso en pie en actitud defensiva y deseando que él no la mirase siempre como si intentara memorizar cada rasgo.

-Estoy lista, capitán Bligh, pero me temo que le defraudaré como alumna.

-Eso aún está por verse, _ma chérie. -Los ojos _de Edward volvieron a deslizarse por su cuerpo como si estuviera acariciándola-. Parece muy capaz de seguir unas pocas y simples instrucciones.

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron hasta formar dos ranuras y se vio forzada a luchar contra el acceso de ira que él tenía la costumbre de provocar.

-Soy una mujer razonablemente inteligente, gracias, pero no me gusta que me intimiden.

-¿Perdon?

La expresión confundida de Edward provocó la sonrisa de Bella.

-Tendré que recordar muchas expresiones coloquiales, primo. Tal vez, lentamente, pueda volverte loco.

Bella acompañó a Edward a las caballerizas en silencio, alargando deliberadamente sus pasos para que coincidieran con el modo de andar del conde y reprimiendo la necesidad de tener que correr tras él como si fuese un cachorro. Cuando llegaron al edificio anexo al castillo, un mozo de cuadra salió de las caballerizas llevando dos caballos convenientementes embridados y ensillados. Uno era completamente negro y el otro era un bayo casi blanco y, a los ojos aprensivos de Bella, ambos animales eran enormes.

Se detuvo súbitamente y observó a las cabal gaduras con ceño dubitativo. "Desde luego, él no me arrastrará por los cabellos", pensó.

-Si decido dar media vuelta y regresar por donde hemos venido, ¿qué haría usted? -preguntó con voz sonora.

-No tendría más alternativa que obligarla a regresar, _ma petite._

Las cejas oscuras de Edward se alzaron al observar la expresión de Bella, revelando que ya había previsto esa pregunta.

-El caballo negro es, obviamente, el suyo, conde -dijo Bella con un hilo de voz, luchando para controlar el pánico que se apoderaba de ella-. Puedo imaginármelo galopando por el campo a la luz de la luna, y con el resplandor de un sable en la cadera.

-Es usted muy astuta, _mademoiselle. -_Edward asintió y, cogiendo las riendas del bayo de manos del mozo de cuadra, llevó el caballo hasta donde se encontraba ella. Bella retrocedió involuntariamente y tragó con dificultad.

-Supongo que desea que yo suba a ese caballo...

-Yegua -corrigió él, curvando burlonamente los labios.

Bella le lanzó una mirada flamígera, sin tiéndose irritada y molesta ante su propia aprensión.

-No estoy interesada en su sexo. -Miró nuevamente al caballo y volvió a tragar-. Ella es... es... muy grande.

Su voz sonó mucho más débil de lo que hubiera deseado.

- "Babette" es tan dócil como "Korrigan" -le aseguró Edward en un tono de voz inesperadamente paciente-. A usted le gustan los perros, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero...

-Es una yegua tranquila, ¿no cree? -cogió la mano de Bella y la alzó hasta tocar la suave quijada de "Babette"-. Tiene buen corazón y sólo desea complacer a su jinete.

La mano de Bella quedó atrapada entre la piel suave del animal y la dura insistencia de la palma de Edward, y descubrió que esa combinación era extrañamente agradable. Se relajó y permitió que él guiase su mano sobre la yegua. Bella volvió la cabeza por encima del hombro y sonrió.

-Parece mansa -comenzó a decir, pero la yegua resopló por sus amplios ollares y Bella trastabilló hasta apoyarse en el pecho de Edward.

-Tranquila, _chérie _-dijo él con voz suave al tiempo que la cogía por la cintura para calmarla-. "Babette" sólo está diciendo que usted le cae bien.

-Me sobresalté, eso es todo -dijo Bella. Pero su comentario fue defensivo y se sintió disgustada con ella misma, decidiendo que era ahora o nunca. Se volvió para decirle que estaba preparada para comenzar la clase de equitación pero se encontró sin palabras y mirando sus ojos verdes y enigmáticos mientras él seguía cogiéndola por la cintura.

Bella sintió que su corazón detenía su ritmo pausado, permaneciendo inmóvil durante un instante, y luego se aceleraba violentamente.

Por un momento creyó que él volvería a besarla y, ante su propio desconcierto, comprendió que deseaba sentir el contacto de sus labios más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. De pronto, Edward frunció el ceño y la liberó de su abrazo con un gesto abrupto.

-Ahora comenzaremos la clase.

Con actitud fría y controlada asumió sin es fuerzo su condición de instructor.

El orgullo se impuso sobre Bella y decidió ser una alumna modelo. Reprimiendo su ansiedad, permitió que Edward la ayudase a montar. Con cierta sorpresa, comprobó que el suelo no estaba tan lejos como ella había imaginado en un principio y prestó atención a las instrucciones de Edward. Hizo todo lo que él le decía y se concentró en obedecer exactamente sus indicaciones, decidida a no quedar nuevamente como una tonta.

Bella observó a Edward cuando montó en su corcel y envidió su elegancia y su economía de movimientos. El brioso alazán armoniza ba perfectamente con el jinete moreno y altivo, y Bella pensó, con cierta desazón, que ni si quiera Jacob en los momentos más ardientes la había impresionado como lo había hecho este hombre extraño y remoto con sus perturbadoras miradas.

No podía sentirse atraída por él, reflexionó con irritación, Edward era demasiado imprevisible y Bella comprendió, súbitamente, que él podía herirla como ningún hombre había sido capaz de herirla en toda su vida.

"Además, pensó no me gusta su actitud dominante y altiva."

-¿Ha decidido dormir una pequeña siesta, Bella? -La voz burlona de Edward la sacó de sus especulaciones y sintió que se sonrojaba a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo-. En marcha, _chérie_.

El color de sus mejillas se volvió más intenso al advertir la sonrisa de Edward cuando él dirigió su caballo alejándose de las caballerizas y precediéndola con paso lento.

Ambas cabalgaduras marchaban a la par y, a luz de unos minutos, Bella se relajó sobre montura. Guió la yegua según las instrucciones que le impartía Edward y el animal respondió con suave obediencia. Se sentía cada vez más segura, permitiéndole admirar el paisaje y disfrutar de la caricia del sol sobre su rostro y el cadencioso ritmo de la yegua debajo de ella.

-Ahora trotaremos un poco -ordenó Edward de pronto y Bella volvió la cabeza para observarle seriamente.

-Tal vez mi francés no es tan bueno como su ponía. ¿Ha dicho usted trotar?

-Su francés es excelente, Bella.

-Estoy disfrutando plenamente de este paseo -dijo ella con un leve encogimiento de hombros-. No tengo ninguna prisa.

-Debe moverse usted siguiendo el ritmo de la yegua -la instruyó él ignorando deliberadamente sus palabras. -Elévese con cada paso del animal. Haga presión con los talones.

-Escúcheme...

-¿Tiene miedo? -preguntó Edward con tono burlón.

Antes de que el sentido común pudiese aventajar a su orgullo, Bella meneó la cabeza apretó los talones contra el costado del animal

"Esto es lo que debe sentirse cuando se maneja uno de esos condenados martillos perforadores que siempre están haciendo agujeros en las calles", pensó Bella jadeando, bamboleándose sin gracia alguna con el trote de la yegua

-Debe seguir el ritmo del trote -le recordo Edward y Bella estaba demasiado concentrada en su difícil situación para advertir la amplia sonrisa que acompañó las palabras Edward.

-¿Cómo se siente? -preguntó él mientras cabalgaban juntos por el enlodado sendero.

-Bueno, ahora que mis huesos han dejado traquetear, no es tan malo como había imaginado. De hecho, es bastante divertido -añadió con una sonrisa.

-Bien. Ahora ya podemos lanzarnos a un medio galope -dijo él simplemente y Bella lanzó una mirada implorante.

-Realmente, Edward, si quiere asesinarme ¿por qué no intenta algo más simple, como el veneno o una limpia puñalada en la espalda.

Edward se echó a reír y un sonido rico pleno inundó la quieta mañana reverberando la brisa. Cuando volvió la cabeza y le sonrió Bella sintió que el mundo daba vueltas y que su corazón, ignorando las advertencias del cerebro, estaba irremediablemente perdido.

-A_llons, _valiente amazona. -Su voz era alegre, despreocupada y contagiosa-. Apriete los talones y le enseñaré a volar.

Sus pies obedecieron instantáneamente y la yegua respondió, lanzándose a un suave y fácil galope. El viento jugaba con el pelo de Bella y acariciaba sus mejillas con dedos fríos. Sintió que cabalgaba sobre una nube y no estaba segura si la levedad era el resultado del viento o del vértigo del amor. Fascinada por la novedad de ambas sensaciones, no le dio ninguna importancia.

Obedeciendo la orden impartida por Edward, tiró de las riendas obligando a la yegua a aminorar la velocidad y que trotara unos metros antes de detenerse. Alzó el rostro hacia el cielo y suspiró profundamente de placer, antes de volverse hacia Edward. El viento y la excitación habían teñido de rosa sus mejillas, sus ojos tenían reflejos dorados y estaban muy abiertos, y tenía el pelo revuelto, como si fuese un turbulen to halo que rodeara su felicidad.

-¡Ha disfrutado usted, _mademoiselle?_

Bellale miró con ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa distendió sus labios. Se sentía intoxicada por el potente vino del amor.

-Vamos, diga que ya me lo había advertido. Tiene toda la razón.

_-Mais non, chérie, _es simplemente el placer que produce el comprobar que una alumna progresa con tanta velocidad y talento. –Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y la barrera invisible que se había levantado entre ellos se esfumó repentinamente-. Se mueve usted con naturalidad sobre la silla de montar. Después de todo, es probable que el talento sea algo genético.

-¡Oh, _monsieur! _-Bella hizo vibrar pestañas con una mirada traviesa-. Debo crédito a las palabras de mi profesor.

-Su sangre francesa empieza a aparecer, Bella, pero su técnica necesita práctica.

-No es muy buena, ¿verdad? -Apartando flequillo, Bella lanzó un profundo suspiro-. Supongo que nunca lo conseguiré totalmente, hubo demasiados puritanos entre los antepasados de mi padre.

-¿Puritanos? -la risa de Edward volvió alterar la quietud de la mañana-. _Cherie, _nunca hubo un puritano tan lleno de fuego.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido aunque, sin sinceramente, dudo de que ésa haya sido la intención. -Volviendo la cabeza, Bella miró desde la cima de la colina hacia el valle que se extendía debajo de ellos-. ¡Oh, qué paisaje tan maravilloso!

Una escena de tarjeta postal dormitaba en distancia: suaves colinas salpicadas de ganado que pastaba tranquilamente, contra un fondo hermosas casas de campo. Un poco más allá Bella descubrió un pequeño pueblo, una diminuta ciudad de juguete colocada allí por una mano gigante, dominada por una iglesia blanca cuyo chapitel se alzaba hacia el cielo.

-Es perfecto -exclamó-. Es como retroceder en el tiempo. -Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el distante ganado-. ¿Esos animales son suyos? -preguntó, abarcándolos con un amplio gesto de su mano.

-Sí -dijo Edward.

-Entonces, ¿todas estas tierras forman parte de la propiedad? -volvió a preguntar, sintiendo súbito ahogo.

-Esto sólo es una parte de nuestras propiedad.

La respuesta de Edward estuvo acompañada de un leve encogimiento de hombros.

"Hemos estado cabalgando durante varios kilómetros -pensó Bella arrugando la frente-, y todavía estamos en sus tierras. Sólo el Señor sabe cuánto se extienden en otras direcciones. ¿Por qué no puede ser un hombre como todos los demás?" Volviendo la cabeza, estudió el perfil aguileño del altivo conde de Massen. "Pero él no es un hombre común -recordó-. Es el conde de Massen, amo de todo lo que se divisa desde esta colina, y no debo olvidarlo." Su mirada volvió a posarse en el valle. "No quiero enamorarme de él." Tragando para eliminar lo súbita sequedad de la garganta, Bella utilizaba las palabras con una defensa contra los deseos de su corazón.

-Qué maravilloso es poseer tanta belleza. -Edward la miró y frunció el ceño al oír las palabras que Bella acababa de pronunciar

-Uno no puede poseer la belleza, Bella; solo puede cuidarla y apreciarla.

Bella luchó contra la calidez que emanaba de sus suaves palabras, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el valle.

-¿De verdad? Yo tenía la impresión de qué ustedes, los aristócratas, daban todas esas cosas por hechas. -Bella hizo un amplio ademó que barrió el paisaje-. Después de todo, esto sólo es su derecho.

-A usted no le gusta la aristocracia, Bella, pero también lleva sangre de aristócrata en sus venas. -Su expresión severa se alteró ligeramente con una lenta sonrisa que suavizó sus rasgos cincelados y el tono de su voz era tranquilo-. Si el padre de su madre era conde, aunque toda sus propiedades fueron destruidas durante guerra. La Madonna de Rafael fue uno de los pocos tesoros que su abuela pudo salvar cuando huyeron.

"El maldito Rafael otra vez!", pensó Bella con inocultable melancolía.

Edward estaba irritado. Bella pudo percibirlo por el duro brillo de sus ojos y se sintió extrañamente complacida. A ella le resultaría mucho más fácil controlar sus sentimientos hacia él si ambos mantenían sus divergencias.

-De modo que esa circunstancia me convierte en medio campesina y medio aristócrata -replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Bien, querido primo, yo prefiero mi mitad campesina. Le dejaré a usted la sangre azul que corre las venas de mi familia.

_-Mademoiselle, _haría usted muy bien en no olvidar que no existen lazos de sangre entre nosotros. -La voz de Edward era grave y, observando sus ojos entrecerrados, Bella sintió temor-. Los de Massen son famosos por su costumbre de tomar todo aquello que desean, y yo no soy precisamente una excepción. Le sugiero que cuide la forma en que utiliza sus ojos ambarinos.

-Esa advertencia es absolutamente innecesaria, _monsieur. _Puedo cuidar muy bien de mí misma.

Edward sonrió, lenta y confiadamente, y su sonrisa fue más enervante que una respuesta colérica. Luego, haciendo girar su alazán, enfiló el camino de regreso hacia el castillo.

La cabalgada de vuelta estuvo acompañada de un incómodo silencio, roto sólo ocasionalmente por las instrucciones de Edward. Los dos habían vuelto a cruzar sus espadas y Bella se vio obligada a admitir que él había evitado su estocada con absoluta facilidad.

Cuando llegaron a las caballerizas, Edward descabalgó con su elegancia habitual, le entregó las riendas al mozo de cuadra y la ayudó a bajar de la yegua antes de que Bella pudiera imitar sus movimientos.

Con gesto desafiante, Bella ignoró la rigidez de sus extremidades cuando él rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la depositó suavemente en el suelo. Las manos fuertes y delgadas de Edward permanecieron en su cintura durante un momento y él la miró intensamente antes de liberarla de un contacto que parecía quemarla a través de la delgada tela de la camiseta.

-Vaya a tomar un baño caliente -ordenó él-. Eso la ayudará a relajar la rigidez que seguramente siente en sus piernas.

-Tiene usted una asombrosa capacidad para impartir órdenes, _monsieur._

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron ligeramente antes de que su brazo la rodeara con increíble rapidez, atrayéndola hacia él y cubriendo sus labios con un beso intenso y prolongado que no le dio tiempo para protestar o debatirse, sino que provocó una respuesta similar con la misma facilidad con que una mano hace girar un grifo.

Él la mantuvo prisionera durante una eternidad hundiéndola cada vez más dentro de su beso. La quemante intensidad de sus labios despertó en Bella una nueva y primitiva necesidad y, abandonando el orgullo en aras del amor, se sometió a una exigencia que no podía resistir. El mundo pareció esfumarse, el suave paisaje bretón se mezcló como si fuese una acuarela abando nada bajo la lluvia, dejando sólo una piel cálida y unos labios imperiosos que buscaban su rendición. Las manos de Edward se deslizaban por la leve curva de su cadera para ascender luego por la columna vertebral con segura autoridad, aplastándola contra él con una fuerza que hubiese destrozado todos sus huesos de no haber estado disueltos ya en el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Amor. La mente de Bella era un torbellino impulsado por esa mágica palabra. El amor eran paseos bajo la tenue lluvia, un anochecer tranquilo ante la lumbre. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese una tormenta violenta y palpitante que la dejaba sin aliento, debilitada y vulnerable? ¿Cómo podía ser que se implorara esa debilidad tanto como la vida misma? ¿Había sido así con su madre? ¿Fue esto lo que dibujó en sus ojos la soñolienta niebla del saber? "¿Acaso no me soltará nunca?", se preguntó con desesperación y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Edward en un ademán en el que su cuerpo contradecía cla ramente a su voluntad.

_-Mademoiselle _-musitó él con tono suave y burlón, manteniendo sus labios separados de los de Bella sólo por el aliento y acariciando su nuca-, tiene usted una asombrosa capacidad para provocar el castigo. Siento necesidad de impartirle algunas clases de disciplina.

Edward se apartó de ella y se alejó con cal culada indolencia, deteniéndose tan sólo para corresponder al recibimiento de "Korrigan" que trotaba fielmente junto a él.

**

* * *

**

ke les ah parecido eh?

**jejeje super no?**

**algun review?**

**noz leemos**

**byee **


	9. Chapter 9

**hola a todas.. espero esten super.. aki les dejo lo new**

**recuerden ke nada me pertence**

**cuidence**

Capitulo 9

Bella y la condesa compartieron el almuerzo en la terraza, rodeadas de flores que despedían un aroma dulzón. Rehusando el vino que le ofrecía optó, en cambio, por una taza de café ignorando la expresión inquisitiva de su abuela.

"Supongo que esto me convierte definitivamente en una filistea", dedujo, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba del espeso líquido negro y también de la sopa de mariscos.

-Confío que te haya agradado el paseo -dijo la condesa después de haber intercambiado ambas los inevitables comentarios acerca del tiempo y la comida.

-Para mi enorme asombro, _madame _-admitió Bella-, disfruté muchísimo. Ojalá hubiera aprendido antes. Su paisaje bretón es magnífico.

-Edward se siente justificadamente orgulloso de su tierra -afirmó la condesa al tiempo que estudiaba el vino blanco que reposaba en su copa-. Lo ama del mismo modo que un hombre ama a una mujer, con la misma pasión intensa. Y aunque la tierra es eterna, todo hombre necesita una esposa. La tierra es una amante muy fría.

Bella alzó las cejas ante el comentario absolutamente franco de su abuela y el súbito abandono de toda formalidad. Sus hombros se encogieron ligeramente en un típico ademán.

-Estoy segura que Edward no tiene ningún problema a la hora de procurarse amantes más cálidas.

"Probablemente, él hace chasquear los dedos y docenas de mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies", añadió silenciosamente, y estuvo a punto de dar un brinco ante la intensidad de los celos que sentía en ese momento.

_-Naturellement _-convino la condesa y un brillo divertido iluminó sus grandes ojos azules-. ¿Cómo podía ser de otra manera? -Bella asimiló este comentario con expresión severa y la anciana alzó su copa de vino-. Pero, después de cierto tiempo, los hombres como Edward necesitan estabilidad y no variedad. Ah, pero él es muy parecido a su abuelo. -Bella miró a la condesa y vio la expresión arrobada que transformaba su anguloso rostro-. Estos hombres de Massen son todos unos salvajes, dominantes y arrogantemente masculinos. Las mujeres que reciben su amor tienen la bendición del cielo y del infierno. -Los ojos azules volvieron a posarse en los marrones y la anciana sonrió-. Sus mujeres deben ser fuertes o terminarán pisoteadas, y también deberán ser lo bastante astutas para saber cuándo deben mostrarse débiles.

Bella había estado escuchando las palabras de su abuela como si se encontrara bajo el efecto de un encantamiento. Se sacudió y apartó el plato de gambas que ya no le inspiraba ningún apetito.

_-Madame -_comenzó a decir, decidida a dejar bien clara su posición-, no tengo ninguna intención de entrar en la competición por el actual conde de Massen. Según mi modesta opinión somos tan afines como el agua y el aceite. -Pero, de pronto, recordó la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, la urgente presión de su cuerpo musculoso y sintió un estremecimiento. Alzando los ojos en dirección a su abuela, Bella meneó la cabeza con obstinada determinación-. No -dijo.

Y no se detuvo a razonar si le estaba hablando a su corazón o a la anciana que estaba frente a ella; simplemente, se puso en pie y corrió hacia el interior del castillo.

La luna llena dominaba el cielo colmado de estrellas y sus rayos de plata se filtraban a través de las altas ventanas mientras Bella perma necía despierta, sintiéndose desolada, dolorida y disgustada. Si bien se había retirado temprano a sus habitaciones, pretextando un ficticio dolor de cabeza para alejarse del hombre que nublaba sus sentidos, el sueño se había negado a acudir a ella. Y ahora, pocas horas después de haber conseguido dormirse, el sueño había huido. Dando vueltas en la enorme cama gimoteó en voz alta ante la revolución que sentía dentro del cuerpo.

"Estoy pagando las consecuencias de la pequeña aventura de esta mañana.» Dio un respingo y se sentó lanzando un profundo suspiro. "Tal vez necesite otro baño caliente -decidió con una débil esperanza-. El Señor sabe que el agua caliente no podrá ponerme más tensa de lo que ya estoy." Se deslizó fuera de la cama y tanto sus hombros como sus piernas protestaron violentamente.

Ignorando la bata que yacía a los pies de la cama, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño contiguo a través de la habitación débil mente iluminada y se golpeó la espinilla contra una elegante silla estilo Luis XVI.

Lanzó una maldición, dividida entre la ira y el dolor. Sin dejar de murmurar se frotó la pierna, volvió a poner la silla en su lugar y se apoyó en ella.

-¿Qué? -exclamó con rudeza cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Edward, vestido in formalmente con una bata de seda azul, la observó burlonamente.

-¿Se ha hecho daño, Bella?

No era necesario ver su expresión para saber que la situación le resultaba sumamente divertida.

-Sólo me he roto una pierna -replicó ella-. Por favor, no se preocupe tanto por mí.

-¿Puedo preguntarle por qué anda a tientas en la oscuridad?

Edward se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, tranquilo. y confiado, y en total dominio de la situación y su arrogancia fueron el catalizador que el genio mercurial de Bella necesitaba en ese momento.

-Le diré por qué andaba a tientas en la oscuridad, ¡bruto relamido y pagado de sí mismo! -comenzó a decir Bella en un susurro furio so-. ¡Pensaba meterme en la bañera para librarme del padecimiento físico que usted me hizo sufrir hoy!

-¿Yo? -preguntó él con aire inocente.

Sus ojos vagaron sobre su figura delgada y dorada bajo la tenue luz de la luna, las piernas largas y perfectamente formadas y su piel de puro alabastro se exponía a la mirada de Edward debido a la brevedad de su delicado ca misón. Bella estaba demasiado furiosa para percatarse de su ropa interior o de la admiración que despertaba en él, y tampoco era consciente de la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la transarencia de la tela y que sombreaba maravillosamente la sinuosidad de su cuerpo esbelto.

-¡Sí, usted! -le espetó ella-. Fue usted quien me obligó a montar esa yegua esta mañana. ¿no? Y ahora tengo todos los músculos hechos polvo. -Profiriendo un gruñido, se frotó la región lumbar con la palma de la mano-. Es probable que nunca vuelva a caminar correctamente.

-Ah.

-Oh, cuánto significado en una sola sílaba. -Ella le miró haciendo lo imposible por mantener una postura digna-¿Podría volver a hacerlo?

-Mi pobre pequeña -musitó él con exagerada compasión-. Me siento desolado.

Edward se irguió y echó a andar hacia ella. Entonces Bella recordó súbitamente que apenas estaba cubierta por una delicada tela transparente y abrió los ojos con expresión azorada.

-Edward, yo... -comenzó a decir mientras los manos del conde se deslizaban ya por sus hombros desnudos, y las palabras murieron en un ahogado suspiro cuando los dedos expertos comenzaron a masajearle la zona dolorida.

-Ha descubierto nuevos músculos, ¿verdad? No se han mostrado demasiado complacientes, me temo. La próxima vez no será tan difícil. -Edward la condujo hasta la cama y la obligó sentarse haciendo presión sobre sus hombros. Bella no se resistió, disfrutando de los firmes movimientos que masajeaban los hombros y el cuello. Sentándose detrás de ella, Edward prolongó el masaje a lo largo de la espalda y el dolor desapareció como por arte de Magia.

Bella volvió a suspirar, moviéndose inconscientemente contra él.

-Tiene unas manos maravillosas -susurró ella mientras un dichoso letargo comenzaba a invadirla al tiempo que el dolor desaparecía y era reemplazado por una sensación cálida y placentera-. Dedos fuertes y hermosos; en cualquier momento empezaré a ronronear.

Bella no supo cuándo se produjo la transición, cuándo el suave relajamiento se transformó en un lento incendio en su estómago y el masaje de Edward en una insistente caricia, pero alzó la cabeza sintiendo una oleada de calor.

-Ya está mejor, mucho mejor -balbuceó y trató de incorporarse.

Las manos de Edward volaron hacia su cintura y la inmovilizaron mientras sus labios buscaban la zona vulnerable de su nuca con un beso ligero como una pluma. Bella se estremeció y luego dio un respingo como si fuese una liebre asustada, pero antes de que consiguiera escapar Edward la hizo girar y unió sus la bios a los de ella con un beso ardiente que acalló todas las protestas.

La lucha terminó antes de convertirse en una realidad, la leña se hizo llama y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Edward mientras sentía su cuerpo aplastado contra el colchón. Su boca parecía devorarla, firme y segura, y sus manos seguían las curvas de su cuerpo como si le hubiese hecho el amor innumerables veces. Con febril impaciencia, Edward hizo pasar la del gadatela por encima de los hombros de Bella, buscando y encontrando la suavidad satinada de sus pechos. El contacto de sus dedos cálidos despertó en ella una tempestad de deseo y comenzó a moverse debajo de él. Las demandas de Edward se volvieron más urgentes y sus manos más insistentes mientras se desliza ban con un murmullo de sedas y sus labios abandonaban la boca de Bella para asaltar su cuello con insaciable voracidad.

-Edward -gimió ella, sabiéndose incapaz da combatir contra él y también contra su propia debilidad-. Edward, por favor, no puedo luchar contigo aquí. Nunca podría derrotarte.

-No luches, ma _bella _-susurró él en su cuello.-. Y los dos venceremos.

Su boca ardiente volvió a posarse sobre la de ella, suave y anhelante, haciendo que el deseo obrara aún más fuerza y comenzara a ascender desmesuradamente. Los labios de Edward exploraron lentamente su rostro acariciando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, estimulando la vulnerabilidad de sus labios entreabiertos antes de dedicarse a otras conquistas. Una mano cubrió su pecho izquierdo con un gesto de perezosa posesión, los dedos trazaron el curvo perfil, demorándose en una cálida caricia sobre el turgente pezón hasta que un dolor apagado y persistente le extendió por todo el cuerpo. El dolor, dulce y enervante, la hizo gemir de placer y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer los músculos de la espalda de Edward como si deseara acentuar el poder que ejercía sobre ella.

La morosa exploración de Edward volvió a hacerse imperiosa como si la sumisión de Bella hubiera exacerbado locamente la pasión que embargaba sus cuerpos palpitantes. Las manos recorrían la piel suave y la boca era un animal salvaje que se abatía sobre los labios de Bella, los dientes que habían mordisqueado con suavidad el labio superior fueron reemplazados por una boca que enloquecía sus sentido y exigía algo más que sumisión, exigía la mismo pasión.

La mano abandonó el encendido seno y se deslizó por el costado de su cuerpo, deteniéndose brevemente en la cadera antes de seguir su camino, reclamando la piel suave y fresca de sus muslos, y la respiración de Bella se convirtió en una sucesión de suspiros cuando él recorrió su cuello con los labios hasta hundirlos entre su pechos.

Un último relámpago de lucidez le confirmó que se encontraba al borde de un precipicio y que un sólo paso más la precipitaría en un vacío infinito.

-Edward, por favor. -Bella comenzó a temblar, aunque estaba prácticamente sofocada por el incendio que sentía dentro del cuerpo-. Por favor, me asustas, y siento miedo de mí. Y nunca..., nunca he estado con un hombre.

Él detuvo sus caricias y el silencio se hizo espeso cuando alzó el rostro para mirarla. Astillas de luna dormían sobre el oscuro cabello de Bella, desmadejado encima de la almohada blanca, y sus ojos estaban nublados por el temor y la pasión recién nacida.

* * *

**Bella, bella, bella.. ke haremos kn tigo? jejej kieren saber ke sucede despues?**

**kreo ke unos kuantos reviews arreglaran eso.. jeje**

**hasta pronto**

**kisses**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello de nuevo ke tal les ah parecido esta historia eh...**

**espero ke les est agradando**

**recuerden ki ni los personajes ni la historia es mia...**

**cuidenc..**

Capitulo 10

-Edward, por favor. -Bella comenzó a temblar, aunque estaba prácticamente sofocada por el incendio que sentía dentro del cuerpo-. Por favor, me asustas, y siento miedo de mí. Y nunca..., nunca he estado con un hombre.

Él detuvo sus caricias y el silencio se hizo espeso cuando alzó el rostro para mirarla. Astillas de luna dormían sobre el oscuro cabello de Bella, desmadejado encima de la almohada blanca, y sus ojos estaban nublados por el temor y la pasión recién nacida.

Con un sonido áspero y breve, Edward separó su cuerpo del de ella.

-Bella, tengo que reconocer que tu habilidad para escoger el momento oportuno es verdaderamente increíble.

-Lo siento -se disculpó ella.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -preguntó Edward y la ira se advertía por debajo de su calma helada-. ¿Por tu virginidad o por haber permitido que me acercara a reclamarla?

-¡Ese comentario me parece de muy mal gusto! -exclamó Bella, luchando para serenar el ritmo de la respiración-. Esto ocurrió tan deprisa que no pude pensar. Si hubiera estado preparada, tú nunca hubieses podido acercarte de ese modo.

-¿Crees que no? -La obligó a incorporarse hasta quedar arrodillada sobre la cama y, una vez más, apretada contra su cuerpo-. Ahora estás preparada. ¿Crees que no puedo hacerte mía en este mismo minuto, si estás deseando que lo haga?

Edward la miró fijamente. El halo que le rodeaba centelleaba de furia y absoluta seguridad en sí mismo, y Bella fue incapaz de decir nada, sabiendo que se encontraba indefensa ante su poder y su propia urgente necesidad. Los ojos parecían más grandes en su rostro pálido, el temor y la inocencia brillaban como faros en el ámbar de sus hermosas pupilas. Edward lanzó una maldición y la apartó con violencia.

_-Nom de Dieu! _Me miras con los ojos de una niña. Tu cuerpo encubre a la perfección tu inocencia; es un disfraz muy peligroso. -Se dirigió hacia la puerta y luego se volvió para mirar la figura apenas vestida y que parecía aún más pequeña en la vastedad de la cama-. Que duermas bien, pequeña -dijo con tono burlón-. La próxi ma vez que decidas llevarte por delante los muebles, será más prudente que cierres la puerta con llave, porque si entro... no volveré a marcharme.

El frío recibimiento que dispensó Bella a Edward durante el desayuno fue retribuido con una mirada gentil que buscó sus ojos por un instante y que no evidenciaba rastro de la pasión o la ira que había mostrado la noche anterior. Ella se sintió confundida por su perversa falta de reacción mientras él conversaba con la condesa y se dirigía a ella sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario, y con una cortesía formal que solamente podía ser detectada por un oído muy sensible.

-¿No habrás olvidado que Mike y Angela vendrán a cenar esta noche? -preguntó la con desa dirigiéndose a su nieto.

-Por supuesto que no, abuela -contestó él, depositando la taza en el plato-. Siempre es un placer estar con ellos.

-Estoy segura de que los encontrarás encantadores, Bella. -La condesa volvió sus ojos azules hacia su nieta-. Angela es una joven de tu misma edad, tal vez un año menos, y es muy dulce y educada. Su hermano, Mike, es un joven adorable y muy atractivo. -Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro-. Su compañía te resultará... divertida. ¿No crees así, Edward?

-Estoy seguro de que Bella encontrará a Mike sumamente divertido.

Bella miró brevemente a Edward. ¿Ha bía en su voz cierta brusquedad? Pero él bebía el café con indiferencia y Bella pensó que se había equivocado.

-Los Newton son viejos amigos de la familia -insinuó la condesa, suscitando nuevamente la atención de Bella-. Estoy segura de que te alegrará estar en compañía de personas de tu edad, ¿verdad? Angela visita con frecuencia el castillo. Cuando era una niña corría detrás de Edward como un cachorro fiel. Y, naturalmente, ya no es una niña.

La condesa envió una mirada cargada de significado al hombre que se encontraba en la cabecera de la gran mesa de roble y Bella hizo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad para no fruncir la nariz en una muestra de desdén.

-Angela ha dejado de ser una chiquilla desgarbada y con coletas para convertirse en una mujer elegante y encantadora -dijo Edward y no pudo ocultar el afecto de su voz.

"Me alegro por ella", pensó Bella, luchan do por mantener en sus labios una sonrisa de interés.

-Será una esposa maravillosa -predijo la condesa-. Posee una belleza serena y una elegancia natural. Debemos persuadirla y lograr que to que para ti, Bella. Angela es una consu mada pianista.

"Apuntar otro tanto a ese dechado de virtudes", se dijo sombríamente Bella, sintiéndose celosa de la relación que mantenía con Edward la ausente Angela.

-Trataré de estar a la altura de sus amigos, m_adame -dijo _en voz alta y firme.

Estaba segura de que la perfecta Angela le caería terriblemente mal apenas la viese.

La dorada mañana transcurrió deprisa y un perezoso silencio matinal se abatió sobre el jardín mientras Bella se concentraba en sus bocetos: Había intercambiado algunas palabras con el jardinero antes de que ambos se dispusieran a iniciar sus respectivas tareas. Ella pensó que el hombre constituía un buen modelo y decidió dibujarlo mientras se inclinaba sobre el arbustos, recortando las flores que sobresalía de los macizos y arreglando a sus coloridas aromáticas compañeras.

El rostro del jardinero no tenía una edad definida y estaba surcado de arrugas que conferian fortaleza a sus facciones y los ojos sorprendentemente azules y brillantes destacaban en su tez rubiacunda. El sombrero que cubría la mata pelo ceniciento era negro, de ala ancha, y una cintas de terciopelo caían sobre su espalda. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones gastados, y Bella se sintió maravillada por la agilidad que desplegaba sobre sus rústicos zuecos.

Estaba tan concentrada en captar el aura antigua que rodeaba al hombre que no oyó los pasos sobre las baldosas detrás de ella. Edward observó su trabajo mientras Bella se inclinaba ligeramente sobre su cuaderno y la graciosa curva de su cuello evocó en la mente de Edward la imagen de un cisne blanco y orgulloso que flotara sobre la superficie de un lago de aguas claras y tranquilas. Sólo cuando ella colo có el lápiz detrás de su oreja y se paso la mano por el pelo, él decidió revelar su presencia en el jardín.

-Has sabido captar a la perfección los rasgos de Jacques, Bella.

Edward alzó una ceja con expresión divertida cuando ella dio un brinco y se llevó una mano al corazón.

-No sabía que estabas aquí -dijo Bella, maldiciendo el temblor de su voz y el acelerado latido de su pulso.

-Estabas concentrada en tu trabajo -explicó el con indiferencia y se sentó junto a ella en el banco de mármol blanco-. No era mi intención perturbarte.

"No -le corrigió ella mentalmente-, me hubieras perturbado aunque te encontrases a miles de kilómetros de distancia."

-Gracias -dijo cortésmente-. Eres muy considerada. -Se volvió hacia el perro que yacía a los pies de Edward

-Hola, "Korrigan", ¿cómo estás?

Acarició al spaniel detrás de las orejas y el animal le lamió ambas manos con besos cariñosos.

-"Korrigan" te ha tomado mucho afecto -señaló Edward, observando cómo humedecía el perro las manos de Bella-. Habitualmente se muestra bastante huraño pero parece que tú has conquistado su corazón.

"Korrigan" se derrumbó hecho una pelota pobre los pies de Bella.

-Un amante muy meloso -dijo ella enseñándole la mano.

-Es el pequeño precio que hay que pagar, _ma bella__**, **_por tanta devoción.

Edward sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo, le cogió la mano y comenzó a secarla. El efecto que surtió sobre Bella fue devastador. Una corriente eléctrica nació de la punta de sus dedos y subió por el brazo, diseminando un cálido hormigueo por todo su cuerpo.

-No es necesario. Tengo un trapo aquí. -Bella señaló su caja de lápices y pasteles y trató de retirar la mano.

Edward entrecerró los ojos aumentando la presión de su mano y Bella se sintió eclipsada en la silenciosa batalla. Con un suspiro de irritada exasperación, permitió que su mano permaneciera entre las de él.

-¿Siempre te sales con la tuya? -preguntó y sus ojos se oscurecieron por la furia reprimida.

–Desde luego -dijo él con altiva seguridad, soltando su mano y mirándola largamente-. Me parece que tú también estás acostumbrada a salirte con la tuya, Isabella Swan. ¿No crees que será muy interesante ver quién -cómo decís vosotros- "se lleva el gato al agua" durante tu visita?

-Tal vez debiéramos utilizar un tablero de resultados -sugirió Bella, refugiándose en una armadura de frialdad-. De ese modo no habían dudas acerca de quién resulte ganador.

Edward la miró con ojos burlones y le obsequió con una sonrisa lenta y perezosa.

-No habrá ninguna duda, querida prima. -La réplica de Bella no llegó a concretarse por la súbita aparición de la condesa y se vio obligada a suavizar la expresión de su rostro automáticamente, para evitar cualquier especulación por parte de su abuela.

-Buenos días, hijos míos. -La condesa les saludó con una sonrisa maternal que sorprendió gratamente a su nieta-. Veo que estáis disfrutando de la belleza del jardín. Creo que éste es el momento más tranquilo del día para estar aquí.

-Es encantador, _madame_-dijo Bella-. Uno siente que no existe otro mundo más allá de los colores y el aroma de este lugar solitario.

-A menudo he experimentado la misma sensación -dijo la condesa y los rasgos de su cara se suavizaron notablemente-. Son incontables las horas que he pasado aquí durante todos estos años. -Se sentó en un banco frente al hombre cobrizo y a la morena muchacha y lanzó un profundo suspiro-. ¿Qué has dibujado? -Bella le entregó el cuaderno y la condesa examinó cuidadosamente el dibujo antes de alzar los ojos pura estudiar a Bella-. Tienes el talento de tu padre. -Ante el alusivo comentario, Bella se dispusoa replicarle convenientemente, pero la condesa añadió-: Tu padre era un artista con gran talento. Y empiezo a comprender que tenía ciertas cualidades que supieron ganarse el amor de Renee y la lealtad de su hija.

-Sí, madame -replicó Bella, comprendiendo que la había recompensado con una difícil concesión-. Él era un hombre muy bueno, un padre y esposo ejemplar.

Resistió tenazmente la tentación de sacar colación el tema de la Madonna de Rafael por que no deseaba romper los tenues hilos de entendimiento que se habían tejido entre ellas. La condesa asintió. Luego, volviéndose hacia Edward, hizo un comentario acerca de la cena de aquella noche.

Bella cogió una hoja de papel en blanco algunos pasteles y comenzó a dibujar a su abuela. Las voces zumbaban a su alrededor y sus sonidos sosegados y tranquilos armonizaban con la paz del jardín. Ella no intentó seguir la conversación; simplemente permitió que el suave murmullo cayera sobre ella mientras se concentraba en su trabajo.

Al reproducir en el papel el rostro de hueso delicados y la boca, sorprendentemente vulnerable, vio con absoluta claridad el parecido que la condesa guardaba con Renee, su madre, y por tanto con ella misma. La expresión de su abuela era apacible, con una belleza atemporal que contenía instintivamente su porte orgulloso. Pero ahora, de alguna manera, Bella tuvo una visión fugaz de la suavidad y fragilidad de su madre, el rostro de una mujer que era capaz de amar profundamente... y también de sufrir terriblemente el daño que pudieran hacerle. Por primera vez desde que recibiera la carta formal de su abuela desconocida, Bella sintió un lazo de parentesco, la primera señal de amor por la mujer que había dado a luz a su madre y, en consecuencia, había sido la responsable de su propia existencia.

Bella no era consciente de la variedad de expresiones que cruzaban por su rostro, o del hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella observando la metamorfosis mientras seguía hablando con su abuela. Cuando hubo terminado dejó los pasteles y movió las manos con aire ausente, sobresaltándose cuando volvió la cabeza y se en contró con la mirada de Edward. Los ojos verdes se posaron en el retrato que descansaba en el regazo de Bella antes de fijarse en la expresión absorta de ella.

-Posees un raro don, ma _chérie _-dijo él. Bella frunció el ceño asombrada, sin saber muy bien si él se refería a su trabajo o a algo totalmente diferente.

-¿Qué has dibujado? -preguntó la condesa. Bella apartó la mirada de los verde ojos de Edward y le entregó el dibujo.

La condesa lo estudió durante algunos momentos y la primera expresión de sorpresa se transformó en otra cosa que Bella no alcanzó si discernir. Cuando la anciana alzó los ojos y la miró, su rostro tenía una amplia sonrisa.

-Me siento honrada y muy mejorada. Si me lo permites, me gustaría comprarte este retrato. -La sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia-. En parte por vanidad, pero también porque me gustaría conservar una muestra de tu trabajo.

Bella la observó durante un momento y experimentó una sensación que oscilaba entre el orgullo y el amor.

-Lo siento, _madame. _-Meneó la cabeza y cogió el retrato que acababa de dibujar-. No está en venta. -Miró el dibujo que tenía en manos antes de volver a dárselo, al tiempo que la miraba directamente a los ojos-. Es un regalo para usted, abuela -dijo, observando el juego de emociones que estremecían los ojos y la boca de la condesa antes de añadir quedamente-. ¿Lo acepta?

-Oui. -La palabra salió de sus labios con un profundo suspiro-. Lo conservaré como un tesoro y esto -miró una vez más el retrato- me recordará que nadie debiera jamás permitir que el orgullo se interpusiera en el camino del amor.

La condesa se puso en pie, besó levemente las mejillas de Bella y se alejó hacia el castillo por el sendero embaldosado.

Bella se incorporó en el banco de mármol.

-Tienes una capacidad natural para hacerte querer -dijo Edward y ella se volvió hacia él, visiblemente emocionada.

-Ella también es mi abuela. -Edward advirtió el velo que cubría los ojos de Bella y se puso en pie.

-Mi comentario pretendía ser un cumplido.

-¿De verdad? Pensé que era una censura. -Despreciando la humedad de sus ojos Bella sintió, simultáneamente, el deseo de estar sola y de reclinarse contra su hombro.

-Siempre estás a la defensiva conmigo, ¿verdad, Isabella?

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron, como lo hacía cada vez que estaba irritado, pero Bella se sentía demasiado preocupada en combatir sus propias emociones para darle importancia.

-Me has dado muchos motivos -replicó ella-. Desde el mismo momento en que bajé del tren, tus sentimientos hacia mí fueron absolutamente transparentes. Condenaste a mi padre y lo mismo hiciste conmigo. Eres frío y autocrático y no demuestras tener una pizca de compasión o de comprensión. Me gustaría que te marcharas y me dejases sola. Ve a azotar a los campesinos o algo así. Eso va muy bien con tu personalidad.

El movimiento de Edward fue tan veloz que Bella no tuvo posibilidad de apartarse. Sus poderosos brazos estuvieron a punto de partirla en dos al abrazarla con vehemencia.

-¿Tienes miedo? -preguntó él y sus labios aplastaron la pequeña boca de Bella antes de que ella pudiese atinar a responder, y cualquier atisbo de razón se esfumó repentinamente.

Bella gimoteó ante la mezcla de dolor y placer que le producían los labios de Edward al quemarle los suyos, mientras el abrazo se hacía más intenso, conquistando incluso su aliento.

¿Cómo es posible amar y odiar al mismo tiempo?" preguntó su corazón a su confundido cerebro, pero la respuesta se perdió en una ma r de pasión turbulenta y victoriosa. Los dedos enredaban despiadadamente en su pelo moreno, obligándola a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar expuesta la nacarada piel del cuello y Edward reclamó la piel vulnerable con labios tientes y voraces. La delgada tela de su blusa no constituyó ninguna barrera contra el calor abrasador de su cuerpo y él superó con facilidad el obstáculo deslizando una mano por debajo la blusa, acariciando la carne enfebrecida y apoderándose de su pecho turgente en un alarde de absoluta y consumada posesión.

La boca de Edward volvió a devastar labios, barriendo toda suavidad con una urgencia a la que ella no podía resistirse. Bella dejó de cuestionarse la complejidad de su amor y, como si fuese un sauce en la tormenta, cambió a las súplicas de su propio deseo.

Edward alzó el rostro y sus ojos se mostraron oscuros, casi negros por los fuegos de pasión e ira que ardían dentro de ellos. El la deseaba, los ojos de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el terror que significaba para elloeste descubrimiento. Ningún hombre la había deseado nunca con esta intensidad y ninguno había tenido el poder de tomarla con tan poco esfuerzo. Porque incluso sin el amor de Edward, ella sabía que se entregaría. E incluso sin su entrega voluntaria, Edward la haría suya.

Él leyó el miedo en los ojos de Bella y su voz se hizo oír, grave y peligrosa.

-Sí, pequeña prima, tienes motivos para estar asustada, porque sabes perfectamente lo que cederá. Por el momento estás a salvo, pero cuidado la próxima vez que decidas provocarme.

Liberándola de su abrazo, Edward echo a andar por el sendero que había tomado su abuela, y "Korrigan", después de mirar a Bella con ojos de disculpa, le siguió pegado a sus talones.

* * *

**ke tal.. eh? espero les aya gustado el cap.. cuidence.. byee**

**review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello... aki ta el next.**

**recuerden ke la historia y los personajes no son mios**

**byee**

Capitulo 11

Bella, procedió a vestirse con exquisito cuidado para la cena que tendría lugar aquella noche en el castillo, empleando el tiempo para poner en orden sus sentimientos y decidir un plan de acción. Ningún argumento y tampoco razonamiento alguno podía alterar el hecho de que se había precipitado temerariamente en el amor con un hombre al que había conocido hacía apenas unos días, un hombre que era terriblemente excitante pero que, a la vez, le producía verdadero pánico.

Un hombre arrogante, autoritario y audazmente obstinado, añadió, subiendo la cremalle ra del vestido. Y también un hombre que había condenado a su padre por ladrón. "¿Cómo pude permitir que esto ocurriera? -se reprendió con vehemencia-. ¿Cómo podría haberlo impedido? reflexionó con un profundo suspiro-. Es probable que mi corazón me haya abandonado, pero aún conservo la cabeza sobre los hombros y voy a tener que usarla. Me rehúso a permitir que Edward descubra que me he enamorado de él y someterme, de este modo, a sus burlas," Sentada ante el tocador de madera de cerezo, Bella pasó repetidamente el cepillo por su suave cabellera y dio los últimos retoques a su maquillaje.

"Pintura de guerra -pensó, y sonrió ante la reflexión-. Es una expresión que se ajusta perfectamente, ya que preferiría estar en guerra y no enamorada de Edward. Ademas la sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto sombrío esta noche también tendré que vérmelas con _mademoiselle _Newton."

Se puso en pie y observó detenidamente la figura que se reflejaba en el gran espejo autoportante. La seda ambarina armonizaba con el color de sus ojos y añadía un cálido resplandor si su piel nacarada. Los delgados tirantes del vestido revelaban sus hombros suaves y el escote bajo y redondo realzaba la sutil curva de sus pechos. La falda plisada flotaba grácilmente hasta rozarle los tobillos y su color diáfano y apagado sentaba de maravilla a su belleza frágil casi etérea.

Bella frunció el ceño ante el efecto que lo producía su imagen en el espejo, advirtiendo fragilidad allí donde deseaba que hubiera sofisticación y aplomo. El reloj le informó que no había tiempo para cambiar de vestido modo que, calzándose los zapatos y lanzando una nube de perfume a su alrededor, abandonó rápidamente la habitación.

El murmullo de voces que llegaba desde salón principal confirmó a una irritada Bella que los invitados ya habían llegado. Su ojo de artista dibujó inmediatamente la escena que la recibió al entrar en el salón: el suelo reluciente y las paredes con sus paneles de madera lustrada, las ventanas altas y con hermosos vitrales, la enorme chimenea de piedra con su exterior cuidadosamente tallado, todos los detalles se conj ugaban para formar el telón de fondo de los elegantes contertulios del salón principal del castillo, con la condesa en primer plano, vestida regiamente de seda roja.

El severo esmoquin negro de Edward hacia resaltar la inmaculada blancura de la camisa y acentuaba maravillosamente el color bronceado de su piel. Mike Newton también estaba vestido de negro y su piel era más dorada que bronceada, mientras que el pelo era de color rubio. Pero fue la mujer que estaba entre los dos hombres la que llamó la atención de Bella y también su inmediata admiración. Si su abuela era la reina, allí estaba la princesa heredera. La cabellera, de un negro de azabache, enmarcaba un rostro pequeño y encantador de conmovedora belleza. Los ojos almendrados, de color marrón, dominaban el rostro perfecto y el vestido verde intenso destacaba contra la piel dorada.

Los dos hombres se pusieron en pie cuando ella entró en el salón y Bella concentró toda atención en Mike, consciente de la intensa mirada que le dedicó Edward. Una vez hechas las presentaciones de rigor, ella se encontró mirando los ojos azules de Mike, que tenían una mirada de indisimulada aprobación masculina y una inocultable luz picardía.

_-Mon ami, _no me habías dicho que tu prima era una diosa castaña. -Se inclinó para rozar con sus labios la mano de Bella-. Tendré que visitar el castillo con más frecuencia, señorita, mientras usted se encuentre aquí.

Bella sonrió con auténtico placer, clasificando a Mike Newton como un hombre encantador e inofensivo.

-Estoy segura de que mi estancia en el castillo será mucho más agradable con esa perspectiva, _monsieur _-contestó con el mismo tono que él había empleado y se vio recompensada con una luminosa sonrisa.

Edward continuó con las presentaciones y la mano de Bella quedó prisionera en un apretón pequeño y vacilante.

-Me siento feliz de conocerla finalmente, ma_demoiselle _Swan, -Angela la saludó con una cálida sonrisa-. Es usted idéntica al retrato de su madre; es como si la pintura hubiese cobrado vida.

La voz era absolutamente sincera y Bella pensó que, aunque lo intentase, sería imposible tenerle aversión a aquella mujer que parecía un hada y que ahora la miraba con los ojos acuosos de un cocker spaniel.

La conversación discurrió por cauces informales y agradables durante los aperitivos y la cena, compuesta de unas deliciosas ostras al champán, que dispusieron los ánimos para disfrutar de una comida preparada y servida con exquisita elegancia. Los Newton se mostraron ávidos por conocer detalles sobre los Estados Unidos y sobre la vida que llevaba Bella en Washington, y ella trató de describir aquella ciudad de contrastes mientras el pequeño grupo disfrutaba _le ris de veau au Chablis._

Bella comenzó a dibujar con palabras los viejos edificios del gobierno y las líneas y columnas de la Casa Blanca.

-Desgraciadamente, han modernizado bastante la ciudad, incluyendo enormes monstruosidades de acero y cristal para reemplazar a algunas de las antiguas construcciones. Son edificios vastos, pulcros y carentes de todo encanto. Pero hay docenas de teatros, desde el Ford, donde fue asesinado el presidente Lincoln, hasta el Kennedy Center.

Bella continuó su relato y les llevó desde la asombrosa elegancia de Embassy Row hasta los barrios pobres y los apartamentos de alquiler que se alzaban fuera del enclave federal, a través de museos y galerías de arte y el bullicio de la sede del Congreso de los Estados Unidos.

-Pero nosotros vivíamos en Georgetown, que es un mundo completamente aparte del resto de Washington. La mayoría de los hogares son casas gemelas o apenas separadas, de dos o tres pisos, con pequeños patios pavimentados y ribete ados con azaleas y macizos de flores. Algunas de las calles laterales aún están pavimentadas con los adoquines originales y toda la zona conserva su antiguo encanto.

-Debe de ser una ciudad excitante -comentó Angela-. Seguramente, encuentra nuestra vida aquí bastante tranquila. ¿Echa de menos animación, la actividad de su ciudad?

Bella frunció el ceño ante su copa de vino y luego meneó la cabeza.

-No -contestó, sorprendiéndose por la respuesta-. Supongo que es bastante extraño. -Su mirada se encontró con los ojos marrones de otra mujer-. Pasé toda mi vida allí y me sentí muy feliz, pero no la echo de menos en absoluto. Cuando llegué al castillo sentí que tenía con él una inexplicable afinidad, algo así como una sensación de reconocimiento. Me siento muy bien aquí.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y encontró la mirada de Edward, intensa y penetrante, sintió un acceso de pánico.

-Desde luego, es un verdadero alivio no tener que librar una batalla cada día para encontrar un sitio donde aparcar -añadió con una sonrisa intentando romper el ambiente de solemnidad que había en la mesa-. En Washington las plazas de parking son más valiosas que el mismísimo oro y, detrás de un volante, incluso la persona más civilizada del mundo es capaz de cometer un asesinato para conseguir una.

-¿Has recurrido tú a tales tácticas, _ma chérie_ -preguntó Edward, alzando su copa y la miró fijamente.

-Tiemblo al pensar en los crímenes que he cometido -contestó Bella, aliviada por cambio de tema de conversación-. No me atrevo a confesar a qué extremos he llegado para asegurarme unos pocos metros de espacio libre. Puedo ser terriblemente agresiva.

-Me resulta totalmente imposible creer que la agresividad forme parte de una flor tan delicada -dijo Mike, arropándola con su encantadora sonrisa.

-Te sorprenderías, _mon ami_, -comentó Edward inclinando levemente la cabeza-. Esta flor tan delicada posee algunas cualidades insospechadas.

Bella le miró con expresión disgustada y la condesa intervino cambiando de tema.

El salón estaba tenuemente iluminado, confiriendo a la enorme habitación un ambiente de intimidad. Mientras el grupo disfrutaba del café y el coñac que siguieron a la cena, Mike se sentó junto a Bella y comenzó a desplegar su abundante encanto francés. Bella advirtió, con creciente desazón en su corazón, que se vio obligada a reconocer como un puro ataque de celos, que Edward se dedicaba a entretener a Angela. Los dos hablaban de los padres de ella, que estaban realizando un crucero por las islas griegas, de amistades comunes y de viejos amigos. Edward escuchó atentamentemien tras Angela le contaba una anécdota y sonrió, aduló a la preciosa joven y bromeó con ella, con una actitud tierna y encantadora que Bella nunca había visto en él. La relación entre ambos era tan obviamente especial, tan próxima y antigua que Bella sintió que la desesperación invadía su cuerpo.

"Edward la trata como si ella estuviese hecha de fino y delicado cristal, pequeña y preciosa, y a mí me trata como si yo estuviese hecha de piedra, fuerte, tenaz y torpe."

Si Bella hubiera podido sentir aversión por la otra mujer, todo hubiese sido mucho más sencillo, pero un natural sentimiento de amistad impuso a los celos y, según pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que los hermanos Newton eran dos seres verdaderamente encantadores.

Angela, después de una cortés insistencia por parte de la condesa, accedió a interpretar algunas piezas al piano. La música se esparció por el salón con la misma dulzura y fragilidad de los dedos de su intérprete.

"Supongo que es una mujer perfecta para el -concluyó Bella, sintiéndose terriblemente desdichada-. Tienen muchas cosas en común y ella despierta en Edward una ternura que impedirá que él le cause ningún daño."

Alzó la vista y miró en dirección a Edward, que estaba sentado y relajado contra los cojines del sillón, con sus ojos verdes y fascinantes fijos en la mujer que tocaba el piano. Una serie de emociones encontradas afectó su ánimo: anhelo, desesperanza, resentimiento, uniéndose en una irremediable niebla de depresión al comprender que, independientemente de lo perfecta que Angela pudiese ser para él, ella jamás podría observar con indiferencia a Edward cuando cortejase a otra mujer.

-Como artista que es, _mademoiselle _-dijo Mike cuando la música cesó y todos reanudaron la conversación-, debe usted necesitar inspiración, ¿verdad?

-Ciertamente -dijo Bella y le sonrió.

-Los jardines del castillo constituyen un bello motivo de inspiración a la luz de la luna -señaló Mike.

-Esta noche me siento inspirada -decidió Bella con un repentino impulso-. Tal vez logre convencerle para que me acompañe.

_-Mademoiselle _-contestó él alegremente-, para mí será un honor.

Mike comunicó al resto de los presentes su intención de salir al jardín y Bella aceptó su brazo sin advertir la sombría mirada que le lanzó Edward.

El jardín era, indudablemente, un bello motivo de inspiración, los brillantes colores lucían apagados bajo el resplandor plateado de la luna. Los aromas de las flores se mezclaban hasta formar un perfume embriagador, endulzando la cálida noche estival y convirtiéndola en una velada para enamorados. Bella suspiró profundamente cuando sus pensamientos volvieron al hombre que aún permanecía en el salón del castillo.

-¿Ha sido un suspiro de placer, _mademoiselle_? -le preguntó Mike mientras caminaban por un sendero sinuoso.

-Naturalmente -contestó ella gentilmente, sacudiéndose los oscuros pensamientos y obsequiando a su acompañante con una de sus mejores sonrisas-. Esta sobrecogedora belleza me perturba.

_-Ah, mademoiselle. -Él _cogió su mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla-. La belleza de cada una de estas flores palidece ante la suya. ¿Qué rosa podría compararse con esos labios, qué gardenia con esa piel?

-¿Cómo es que los hombres franceses aprenden a hacer el amor con palabras?

-Es algo que se aprende desde la cuna-dijo con sospechosa sobriedad.

-A una mujer le resulta verdaderamente difícil resistir este escenario. -Bella volvió a suspirar-. Un jardín bañado por la luz de la luna junto a un castillo bretón, el aire perfumado por el aroma de las flores, un hombre atractivo con poesía en los labios.

_-Hélas! _-Mike suspiró a su vez-. Temo que sabrá encontrar la fuerza para resistirlo. -Bella meneó la cabeza con fingido pesar.

-Yo, desgraciadamente, soy una mujer extremadamente fuerte y usted -añadió con una sonrisa- es un encantador lobo bretón.

La risa de Mike alteró la quietud de la noche.

-Ah, ya ha aprendido a conocerme bien. Si no fuese por la sensación que experimenté al verla por primera vez, cuando supe que estábamos destinados a ser amigos y no amantes, lo intentaría con mayor ahínco. Pero nosotros, los bretones, creemos ciegamente en el destino.

-Y es tan difícil ser amigos y amantes.

-Exacto.

-Entonces seremos amigos -afirmó Bella extendiendo la mano-. Yo te llamaré Mike y tú puedes llamarme Bella.

Él cogió su mano y la sostuvo durante unos instantes.

_-C'est extraordinaire _que pueda sentirme di choso al entablar una amistad con alguien como tu. Posees una belleza esquiva que impresiona vivamente la mente de un hombre y le mantiene pendiente de ti. -Sus hombros se movieron en un típico gesto francés que expresaba más que tres horas de conversación-. Bueno, así es la vida -dijo con tono fatalista.

Bella todavía se estaba riendo cuando entraron nuevamente en el castillo.

* * *

**y ke les ah parecido eh?e**

**espero kes haya gustado**

**review?**

**cuidence**


	12. Chapter 12

**espero les guste**

**recuerden ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertencen **

**byee**

Capitulo 12

A la mañana siguiente, Bella acompañó a su abuela y a Edward a una misa en el pequeño pueblo que divisara desde la cima de la colina. La lluvia fina y persistente había comenzado a caer antes del amanecer y el suave golpeteo en la ventana la había despertado hasta que la continua letanía del agua la había adormecido nue vamente.

La lluvia seguía cayendo mientras se dirigían a la iglesia, empapando las hojas y haciendo que las flores en los jardines de las casas inclinaran sus pétalos como si fuese una congregación pros ternada en la plegaria. Bella se había perca tado, con perplejidad, de que Edward se había mantenido extrañamente silencioso desde la noche anterior. Los Newton se habían marchado poco después de que ella y Mike se reunieran con el grupo en el salón y, si bien la despedida de Edward a sus invitados había sido cariñosa, él había evitado dirigirse directamente a Bella. La única comunicación entre ellos había sido una breve -y ella había imaginado- amenazante mirada, rápidamente velada.

Ahora, él hablaba casi exclusivamente con su abuela, con ocasionales comentarios o respuestas dirigidas a Bella cortésmente, con una hostilidad difícilmente discernible que ella decidió ignorar.

El punto focal del pequeño pueblo era la capilla, una diminuta construcción blanca rodeado por un parterre perfectamente cuidado y que contrastaba casi humorísticamente con su condición ligeramente penosa y a punto de derribo, la techumbre había sido objeto de más de uno reparación y la puerta de roble, de una sola hoja, estaba gastada y desvencijada por el tiempo y el continuo uso.

-Edward ha ofrecido construir una nueva capilla -comentó la condesa-, pero los habitantes del pueblo no quieren. Aquí es donde sus padres y abuelos han orado a lo largo de los siglos y aquí continuarán elevando sus plegarias al Señor hasta que la capilla se derrumbe sobre sus cabezas.

-Es encantadora -exclamó Bella.

De alguna manera el aire vagamente dilapidado de la pequeña capilla le otorgaba una cierta dignidad, un sentido de orgullo al haber sido testigo de generaciones de bautizos, bodas y funerales.

La puerta pareció hacer gemir sus goznes a modo de disculpa cuando Edward la abrió, permitiendo que las dos mujeres le precedieran hacía el interior de la capilla. El interior estaba oscuro y silencioso, y el techo, alto y cruzado por enormes vigas, añadía una ilusión especial al recinto. La condesa se dirigió hacia el primer banco, sentándose en el lugar que había estado reservado para la familia de Massen durante más de tres siglos. Mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Mike y a Angela a través del estrecho pasillo. Bella les envió una cálida sonrisa que fue correspondida por otra de Angela y por un ligero guiño de Mike.

-No creo que éste sea el lugar más adecuado pura tus aventuras amorosas, Bella -susurró Edward a su oído mientras la ayudaba a qui tarse el impermeable.

Bella sintió que el color subía a sus mejillas como si fuese una chiquilla a quien han sorprendido riéndose tontamente en la sacristía. Se volvió para replicarle justo en el momento en que el sacerdote, que parecía tan viejo como la misma capilla, se acercó al altar para dar comienzo al acto religioso.

Una sensación de paz la abrigó como si se tratara de una colcha suave y mullida. La lluvia aislaba a los feligreses del exterior y sus quedos murmullos parecían unirse al silencio en lugar de alterarlo. El tono grave del sacerdote que se expresaba en lengua bretona, el leve murmullo de respuesta, el ocasional llanto de un niño, una tos ahogada, los cristales emplomados por los que corrían pequeñas cascadas de agua... todo se unía para conformar una atmósfera atemporal. Sentada en el gastado banco de madera, Bella no pudo dejar de sentir la magia de antigua capilla y entendió perfectamente la negativa de los habitantes a renunciar a la vieja construcción por una estructura más moderna segura, porque aquí había paz, y la serenidad con la que ella había sido bautizada. Todo constituía una continuidad con el pasado y un vínculo con el futuro.

Cuando concluyó la misa, la lluvia también cesó, y un tímido rayo de sol se filtró a través los opacos cristales, introduciendo un resplandor sutil y esquivo. Cuando salieron al exterior de la capilla, el aire era fresco y traía el aroma la lluvia. Algunas gotas aún pendían de las hojas lavadas, brillando como lágrimas ante la superficie verde.

Mike saludó a Bella con una ceremonia reverencia y un leve beso en el dorso de mano.

-Has traído el sol, Bella.

-Por supuesto -convino ella, sonriéndo amistosamente-. He ordenado que todos los días que permanezca en Bretaña deben ser soleados y brillantes.

Retirando su mano, Bella sonrió a Angela, que parecía una exquisita prímula con vestido amarillo y el sombrero de ala estrecha. Cuando hubieron intercambiado los saludos oportunos, Mike se inclinó sobre ella como fuese un conspirador.

-Tal vez te agradaría cogerle ventaja al _chérie, _y acompañarme a dar un paseo. El campo es verdaderamente hermoso después de la lluvia.

-Me temo que hoy Bella estará muy ocupada -contestó Edward antes de que ella pudiese aceptar o declinar la gentil invitación formulada por Mike, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante-. Tu segunda lección -dijo Edward suavemente, ignorando la furia que se había instalado en los ambarinos de ella.

-¿Lección? -repitió Mike con una sonrisa divertida-. ¿Qué es lo que le estás enseñando a tu adorable prima, Edward?

-Equitación -contestó él-, por el momento.

-Ah, no podrías haber encontrado mejor instructor -intervino Angela, rozando leve mente el brazo de Edward-. Fue él quien me enseñó a montar cuando mi padre y Mike ya me habían catalogado como una inútil irrecuperable. Es tan paciente -añadió.

Sus ojos de cocker spaniel miraron al hombre cobrizo y esbelto y Bella ahogó una sonrisa de incredulidad.

_Paciente _sería la última palabra que ella emplearía para describir a Edward. Arrogante, exigente, autocrático, soberbio... comenzó a enumerar en silencio las cualidades que asignaba al hombre que estaba junto a ella. Y también Cínico y altanero.

Su atención se desvió de la conversación y su mirada se dirigió hacia una niña que estaba sentada en el pasto jugando con un perrito negro y retozón. El cachorro lamía alternativamente la cara de la pequeña y echaba a correr a su alrededor describiendo frenéticos círculos, mientras las risas jubilosas de la niña se elevaban en el aire. Los dos componían una es tampa tan inocente y relajante que Bella necesitó unos segundos antes de reaccionar frente a lo que sucedió inmediatamente después.

De pronto el perrito cruzó corriendo la hierba en dirección a la calle y la niña, incorporándose, corrió tras él llamándole. Bella observó sin reaccionar el coche que se aproximaba. Luego una helada sensación de terror se apoderó de ella cuando comprobó que la pequeña continuaba su carrera hacia la calle.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó tras la niña al tiempo que, en lengua bretona, le gritaba que se detuviera. Pero la atención de la niña estaba concentrada en su pequeña mascota y corrió por el pasto hasta acceder a la calle por donde se acercaba el coche.

Bella oyó el chirrido de los frenos cuando sus brazos cogieron a la niña y sintió la corriente de aire y el ligero golpe del parachoques del coche contra su costado mientras se lanzaba a través de la calle con la niña firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos, aterrizando a unos metros de distancia. Durante un instante se hizo un gran silencio y luego se desató una verdadera algarabía cuando el cachorro, sobre el que ahora esta ba sentada Bella, comenzó a aullar para salir de su incómoda situación y la niña, sollozando, llamó a su madre uniéndose a la indignación del perro.

De pronto, un coro de voces excitadas en una mezcla de dialectos locales se unió a los aullidos y a los sollozos. Bella, atontada y confundida, no tenía fuerzas para quitar su peso de encima del pobre cachorro y la niña se liberó de sus brazos para correr a refugiarse entre los brazos de su pálida y llorosa madre.

Unos brazos fuertes ayudaron a Bella a ponerse en pie, cogiéndola por los hombros y obligándola a girar la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes y turbulentos de Edward.

-¿Estás herida? -Cuando ella meneó la cabeza, él continuó con voz tensa e irritada-. _Nom_ _de Dieu! _¡Debes estar loca! -La sacudió ligeramente, aumentando su aturdimiento-. ¡Podrías haberte matado! ¡El coche no te ha atropellado por verdadero milagro!

-Estaban jugando tan dulcemente -recordó Bella con un hilo de voz-. Luego ese perro tonto echó a correr hacia la calle. Oh, me pregunto si le habré hecho daño; me senté encima de él. No creo que al pobre animalito le haya gustado.

-Bella. -La voz furiosa de Edward y la violenta sacudida la obligaron a fijar su atención en _él-. Mon Dieu! _¡Empiezo a creer que estás loca!

-Lo siento -murmuró ella, sintiéndose vacía y mareada-. Ha sido una tontería pensar primero en el perro y después en la niña. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Edward dejó escapar una serie de insultos mientras suspiraba.

-Oui, la pequeña está con su madre. Te moviste como una pantera; de otro modo ninguna de las dos estaría ahora balbuceando tonterías.

-La adrenalina -musitó ella y se balanceó-. Creo que ya no me queda una sola gota.

La presión de las manos de Edward se hizo más intensa en sus hombros mientras le observaba el rostro.

-¿Vas a desmayarte?

La pregunta fue acompañada por una expre sión ceñuda.

-Por supuesto que no -replicó ella, tratando de que su voz sonara firme y mesurada, pero consiguiendo solamente una vacilante negación.

-Bella. -Angela llegó hasta ella, cogiéndola las manos y abandonando toda formalidad-. Has sido muy valiente.

Las lágrimas brillaban en los grandes ojos marrones y Angela besó las pálidas mejillas de Bella.

-¿Estás herida?

Mike repitió la pregunta que le había hecho Edward y en sus ojos había más preocupación que ira.

-No, no, estoy perfectamente bien -le aseguró ella, reclinándose inconscientemente sobre Edward en busca de apoyo-. El cachorro se llevó la peor parte cuando aterrizamos encima de él.

"Sólo quiero sentarme -pensó cansadamente- hasta que el mundo deje de girar." Bella oyó que la madre de la niña se dirigía a ella en lengua bretona y con los ojos aún llorosos. Las palabras salían de sus labios llenas de emoción y el dialecto era tan cerrado que tuvo dificultades para seguir el torrente de palabras. La mujer se enjugaba continuamente los ojos con un arrugado pañuelo que llevaba en la mano y Bella le contestó con respuestas que esperaba fuesen las correctas, sintiéndose increíblemente cansada y conmovida cuando la agradecida mujer la besó como muestra de gratitud. Ante una orden de Edward, las dos mujeres se separaron y la mujer cogió a su hija y se mezcló con la multitud.

-Ven. -Edward deslizó un brazo en torno a la cintura de Bella y la multitud se separó en dos como las aguas del Mar Rojo cuando ambos se dirigieron de regreso a la capilla-. Creo que tanto tú como ese chucho deberíais llevar una correa.

-Qué amable de tu parte ponernos a los dos juntos -dijo ella y luego oyó el profundo suspiro de su abuela que estaba sentada en un pequeño banco de piedra, pálida y súbitamente envejecida.

-Pensé que estarías muerta -dijo la condesa con voz pastosa y Bella se hincó ante ella.

-Soy indestructible, abuela -dijo con una son risa segura-. Es una virtud que heredé de las dos ramas de mi familia.

Una mano delgada y huesuda cogió con fuerza el brazo de Bella.

-Eres muy imprudente y obstinada -dijo la condesa con voz firme-. Y te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero -dijo Bella simple mente.

* * *

**hola hola... ke les parece la heroe bella no? jeje**

**espero les haya gustado espero reviews..**

**byyee**


	13. Chapter 13

**hola hola.. ke tal les esta pareciendo la adaptacion eh? espero ke les este gustando**

**recuerden ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertencen**

**byee**

Capitulo 13

Bella insistió en tomar su lección de equitación después del almuerzo, desobedeciendo tanto la prescripción de un prolongado descanso como la perspectiva de que la viese un médico.

-No necesito un médico, abuela y tampoco necesito reposo. Estoy perfectamente bien. -Se encogió de hombros, restando importancia al incidente de la mañana-. Unas pocas magulladuras y arañazos. Ya te dije que soy indestructible.

-Eres obstinada -la corrigió la condesa, y Bella se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse nuevamente de hombros.

-Has sufrido una experiencia traumática -dijo Edward, observándola con ojos críticos-. Te convendría no realizar ejercicios violentos.

-¡Por Dios, tú también! -Apartó con impaciencia su taza de café-. No soy una dama victoriana que sufre accesos de hipocondría y necesita que la mimen. Si no quieres darme la lección de equitación, llamaré a Mike y aceptaré la invitación que tú rechazaste por mí. -La expresión de su rostro era decidida y mantenía el mentón alzado en actitud desafiante-. No voy a meterme en la cama a mediodía como si fuese una cría.

-Muy bien. -Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron-. Tendrás tu lección de equitación, aunque tal vez no te resulte tan estimulante como la que Mike pretendía darte.

Bella le miró durante un momento y la sorpresa dio paso al rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

-Oh, realmente, qué cosas tan ridículas dices...

-Me reuniré contigo en las caballerizas dentro de media hora.

Edward interrumpió su protesta, se levantó de la mesa y abandonó la habitación antes de que Bella pudiese replicarle como se hubiera merecido.

Se volvió hacia su abuela con el rostro convertido en una máscara indignada.

-¿Por qué es tan insufriblemente rudo conmigo?

La condesa encogió sus frágiles hombros en un gesto claramente expresivo y una mirada astuta brilló en sus ojos azules.

-Los hombres son criaturas muy complicadas, _chérie._

-Un día -predijo Bella frunciendo el ceño-, un día él no se marchará hasta que yo haya dicho la última palabra.

Bella se reunió con Edward a la hora prevista, decidida a dedicar cada gramo de energía al desarrollo de la técnica ecuestre adecuada. Procedió a montar a la yegua con concentrada seguridad y luego siguió a su silencioso instructor cuando éste dirigió a su alazán en dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado en su última salida.

Cuando Edward impulsó a su cabalgadura a un ligero galope, Bella hizo lo mismo y experimentó la misma intoxicante libertad que había sentido antes. No obstante, en los rasgos de Edward no apareció la súbita y brillante sonrisa y de sus labios no salió ninguna frase burlona, y Bella se dijo que en realidad estaba mejor sin esas demostraciones. Edward le impartió algunas instrucciones ocasionales y ella le obedeció de inmediato porque necesitaba probarle, y probarse a sí misma, que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. De modo que Bella se concentró con seguir las instrucciones y observar ocasionalmente el aguileño perfil de Edward.

"Que el Señor me asista -suspiró Bella sin tiéndose frustrada-. Él va a obsesionarme por el resto de mi vida. Terminaré siendo una solterona excéntrica y comparando a todos los hombres que vea con aquel que no pude tener. Ojalá nunca le hubiese conocido."

-¿Perdón?

La voz de Edward la sacó del silencio de sus meditaciones y Bella se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta de que tal vez había estado murmurando algo en voz alta.

-Nada -balbuceó-, no era nada. -Lanzó un profundo suspiro y frunció el ceño-. Podría jurar que huelo el mar.-Edward sofrenó su caballo y ella hizo lo propio con la yegua hasta que ambos animales caminaron a la par. De pronto, un ruido sordo alteró el silencio. -¿Ha sido un trueno? -preguntó Bella alzando la vista al cielo azul, pero el ruido no cesó-. ¡Es el mar! -exclamó, olvidando toda animosidad-. ¿Estamos cerca? ¿Podré verlo? -Él se limitó a detener su caballo y desmontar-. ¡Edward, por el amor de Dios! -Bella le observó con reciente exasperación mientras él ataba las tiendas a un árbol-. ¡Edward! -repitió Bella, saltando de la montura con más velocidad que gracia. Él la cogió de un brazo cuando cayó torpemente a tierra y aseguró a la yegua junto al alazán antes de echar a andar por un sendero-. Puedes elegir el idioma que más desees -le invitó ella generosamente-, pero ¡háblame antes de que me vuelva loca!

Edward se detuvo, dio media vuelta y, atrayéndola hacia él, le cubrió la boca con un beso breve y perturbador.

-Hablas demasiado -dijo, simplemente, y continuó su camino.

-Realmente, creo...

Bella intentó replicarle pero desistió de ello cuando Edward se volvió para mirarla. Satisfecho, aparentemente, con su silencio, él la guió a través de la campiña mientras el rumor del mar se hacía más insistente. Cuando Edward se detuvo, Bella contuvo la respiración ante el panorama que se extendía frente ella. El mar ocupaba toda la distancia que podía abarcar su mirada y los rayos del sol danzaban sobre la superficie verde del agua. Las olas llegaban a acariciar las rocas y su espuma parecía un lazo de encaje en un vestido de terciopelo. Con aire provocativo, el agua se retiraba de la arena sólo para regresar un momento después como si fuese un amante caprichoso.

-Es maravilloso -suspiró Bella, recreándose en el aire salino y en la brisa que jugueteaba con su pelo castaño-. Supongo que tú ya debes estar acostumbrado a tanta belleza, pero dudo de que yo pueda hacerlo.

-Siempre disfruto contemplando el mar -contestó él mientras sus ojos parecían perderse en el horizonte lejano, donde el cielo azul besaba el verde intenso del agua-. Tiene un carácter voluble y, tal vez por eso los pescadores dicen que es una mujer. Hoy se le ve tranquilo y apacible, pero cuando está irritado constituye un espectáculo irrepetible.

Edward deslizó una mano por el brazo de Bella en un gesto simple e íntimo que ella no esperaba de él y su corazón pareció darle un vuelco dentro del pecho.

-Cuando yo era un niño, pensaba en escaparme al mar y vivir mi vida en el agua y navegar con sus cambios de humor.

Su pulgar acarició la palma de la mano de Bella y ella se vio obligada a tragar antes de poder hablar.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Edward se encogió de hombros y ella se preguntó si recordaría que estaba allí.

-Descubrí que la tierra también tenía su propia magia..., pastos de brillantes colores, un suelo rico, viñedos de color púrpura y ganado que pastorea apaciblemente bajo el sol. Lanzarse al galope y recorrer estas tierras es tan excitante como navegar sobre las olas del mar. La tierra es mi trabajo, mi placer y mi destino.

Él la miró hasta el fondo de sus ojos cafes, abiertos y asombrados en el rostro nacarado, y algo ocurrió entre ellos, algo que brillaba tenuemente y se expandía, hasta que Bella se sintió sobrecogida por su poder. Luego, se en contró aplastada contra él y el viento silbaba en torno a ellos como si fuese cintas que pretendieran enlazarlos íntimamente mientras la boca de Edward exigía una rendición absoluta. Bella se aferró a él cuando el rugido del mar se intensificó hasta volverse ensordecedor y, de pronto, se encontró apretándose contra su pecho musculoso y exigiéndole más y más.

Si el humor del mar era tranquilo y apacible, el de Edward no se le parecía en absoluto. Indefensa ante su propia necesidad, Bella se recreó en la salvaje posesión de sus labios ardientes y en la urgente insistencia de las manos que la reclamaban como si ella les perteneciera por derecho. Temblando, aunque no de temor sino por el anhelo de entregarse, se ciñó aún más contra él deseando febrilmente que él tomara lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

La boca de Edward se apartó ligeramente por un instante y Bella meneó la cabeza rechazando la momentánea libertad atrayendo su cabeza nuevamente hacia ella y con labios que imploraban la fusión con los de él. Los dedos de Bella se clavaron en la tersa piel de los hombros de Edward cuando él volvió a abrazarla con pasión mientras su boca la buscaba presa de una nueva voracidad, como si necesitara mor derla para no morir de hambre. Una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de la seda de su blusa para reclamar un pecho que se estremeció ante la febril caricia, los dedos calientes vagaban como ascuas encendidas sobre la piel suave y, aunque su boca había sido conquistada, la lengua de Edward exigía ahora la íntima y profunda humedad, haciendo que Bella musitara una y otra vez su nombre hasta que todo pareció esfumarse.

Los poderosos brazos de Edward volvieron a ceñirla contra él, las manos abandonaron su exploración y el aliento desapareció y fue olvidado ante esa fuerza nueva y abrumadora. Los senos suaves estaban aplastados contra la dura roca de su torso, los muslos se acoplaban geométricamente, los corazones latían al uníso no y Bella supo que había dado el paso hacia el precipicio y que jamás regresaría a la seguridad de la tierra.

Edward la soltó tan abruptamente que se habría caído si él no la hubiera cogido por un brazo.

-Ahora debemos regresar -dijo como si nada hubiese ocurrido-. Se hace tarde.

Bella alzó las manos para apartar los rebeldes rizos que caían sobre su rostro y miró a Edward con ojos implorantes y confusos.

-Edward.

Pronunció su nombre con un susurro, incapaz de articular ningún otro sonido, y él la miró con expresión sombría y, como siempre, insondable.

-Se hace tarde. Bella -repitió y la ira que se advertía en su voz no hizo sino aumentar su perplejidad.

Bella sintió un súbito golpe de frío y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos para controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Edward, ¿por qué estás enfadado conmigo? No he hecho nada malo.

-¿No?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, oscureciéndose con su habitual cambio de humor y, a través del dolor que le producía su rechazo, Bella sostuvo su mirada.

-No. ¿Qué podría hacerte yo? Eres tan insoportablemente superior, sentado en tu trono de oro. Una medio aristócrata como yo difícilmente pueda ascender a tu nivel para causarte daño.

-Tu lengua te causará muchos problemas, Isabella, a menos que aprendas a controlarla.

Ahora la voz de Edward era precisa y demasiado controlada, pero Bella descubrió un atisbo de prudencia enterrada bajo una creciente montaña de furia.

-Bien, hasta que decida hacerlo es probable que la emplee para decirte exactamente lo que pienso acerca de tu actitud arrogante, autocrática, dominante y exasperante hacia la vida en general y hacia mí en particular.

-A una mujer con tu genio -comenzó a decir él con un tono de voz que ella juzgó demasiado suave y demasiado meloso-, mi querida prima, debe recordársele permanentemente que hay un solo amo. -La cogió del brazo con vehemencia y echó a andar alejándose del mar-. He dicho que regresamos al castillo.

-Tú regresarás al castillo, monsieur -replicó ella, manteniéndose firme y mirándole con furia-. O a cualquier otro lugar que desees.

Su retirada, furiosamente digna, sólo alcanzó a los tres pasos antes de que unos dedos de acero la cogieran de los hombros y la obligaran a volverse para encontrarse con una explosión de ira que hizo que su propio estado de ánimo pareciera tranquilo.

-Me obligas a pensar nuevamente en la sabiduría que implica golpear a una mujer.

Su boca volvió a besarla con mayor violencia que si hubiese empleado los puños y Bella sintió pánico al encontrar en sus labios solamente ira y ningún vestigio de deseo. Los dedos de Edward se clavaron en sus hombros pero ella decidió no luchar contra él, permaneciendo pasiva entre sus brazos mientras todo su coraje se disolvía en pura indefensión.

Cuando, finalmente, él la soltó, Bella le miró, aborreciendo el velo de lágrimas que comenzaba a cubrir sus ojos.

-Tú tienes todas las ventajas, Edward, y siempre me derrotarás físicamente.

Su voz era tranquila y cuidadosamente modulada y advirtió que él fruncía el ceño con un gesto de asombro ante su reacción. Edward extendió una mano para enjugar una lágrima rebelde que había rodado por la tersa mejilla de Bella y ella se apartó rápidamente, pasando una mano por su rostro y parpadeando para reprimir el llanto.

-Por hoy ya he tenido mi cuota de humillación y no pienso echarme a llorar para que te sientas satisfecho de tu obra. -Su voz se volvió más firme cuando pudo controlar sus emociones y sus hombros se pusieron rígidos mientras Edward observaba en silencio la transformación que se operaba en ella-. Como has dicho, se está haciendo tarde. -Dando media vuelta, echó a andar en dirección a los caballos.

* * *

**y? ke tal un poko tarado ese edward no?**

**algun review..**

**nos leemos**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola hola ke tal? espero ke todo super..**

**aki sta lo new.. jeje**

**espero les guste**

Capitulo 14

Los días transcurrían plácidamente, cálidos días estivales llenos de sol y del dulce perfumes de las flores. Bella dedicaba la mayor parte de las horas de luz a pintar, reproduciendo sobre el lienzo las líneas orgullosas e inconquistables del castillo. Se había percatado, al principio con desesperanza y luego con creciente ira, de que Edward la evitaba deliberadamente. Desde aquella tarde en que habían estado junto al acantilado, él le había hablado ape nas, y siempre con estirada cortesía. El orgullo pronto cubrió su herida como una venda sobre una herida abierta y la pintura se convirtió en un refugio contra la añoranza.

La condesa no volvió a mencionar la Ma donna de Rafael y Bella se alegró de que el tiempo comenzara a borrar sus diferencias, de seando fortalecer el vínculo que había nacido entre ellas antes que ahondar en la desaparición de la famosa pintura y en la acusación formula dla contra su padre.

Estaba totalmente inmersa en su trabajo, vestida con unos tejanos viejos y una bata mancha da de pintura y con el pelo alborotado por su propia mano, cuando vio que Angela se acercaba cruzando la suave alfombra de hierba. "Una hermosa hada bretona, pensó Bella, pequeña y encantadora con su chaqueta de equitación y sus pantalones color cafe."

_-Bonjour, _Bella -exclamó cuando ella alzó una mano para saludarla-. Espero no molestarte.

-Por supuesto que no. Siempre es una alegría volver a verte.

Las palabras fluyeron con facilidad a sus labios porque era su corazón el que hablaba. Bella sonrió y dejó su pincel.

-Oh, he hecho que dejaras de pintar -dijo Angela a modo de disculpa.

-Me has dado una maravillosa excusa para que dejara de hacerlo -la corrigió Bella.

-¿Puedo mirar -preguntó Angela-, o pre fieres que nadie vea tu obra antes de que esté terminada?

-Claro que puedes mirarla. Y dime lo que piensas.

Angela se acercó hasta quedar junto a Bella. El fondo del cuadro estaba terminado; el cielo color azul celeste, nubes como de lana, el pasto de un verde intenso y árboles majestuosos. El castillo iba tomando forma gradualmente: los muros grises resplandecían con el color de las perlas bajo la luz del sol y también las altas ventanas. y las enhiestas torres. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, pero aun en su insipiencia la pintura había captado la atmósfera mágica que Bella había entrevisto al llegar al castillo.

-Siempre he amado este castillo -afirmó Angela sin apartar los ojos de la tela-. Y veo que tú también lo amas. -Los ojos pensativos se apartaron del lienzo para fijarse en Bella-. Has sabido captar su calidez, y también su arrogancia. Me alegra que lo veas igual que yo.

-Me enamoré del castillo desde el primer momento en que lo vi -admitió Bella-. Los días pasan y me siento más prisionera de su serena belleza.

Suspiró sabiendo que sus palabras se referían, en realidad, al hombre y también a su hogar.

-Eres afortunada por poseer ese don. Espero que no pienses mal de mí si te confieso algo.

-No, desde luego que no -le aseguró Bella, sorprendida y a la vez intrigada por las palabras de Angela.

-Siento una terrible envidia hacia ti -confeso de golpe como si temiera que le fallase el valor. Bella observó el hermoso rostro con enorme sorpresa.

-¿Tú, me envidias a mí?

-Oui. -Angela dudó por un momento y luego comenzó a hablar precipitadamente-. No sólo por tu talento como artista, sino por tu seguridad y tu independencia. -Bella la escuchaba con creciente perplejidad-. Tienes algo que hace que la gente se sienta fascinada contigo..., una sinceridad, una calidez en la mirada que hace que uno quiera confiar en ti, sabiendo que serás capaz de comprenderlo todo.

-Qué extraordinario -musitó Bella azora da-. Pero, Angela -comenzó a decir con voz suave-, tú eres tan encantadora y cariñosa, ¿cómo puedes envidiar a nadie y mucho menos a mí? Haces que me sienta como una verdadera amazona.

-Los hombres te tratan como a una mujer -le explicó con un tono de voz que era casi desesperado-. Ellos te admiran no sólo por tu belleza, sino por lo que eres. -Angela se volvió y luego miró nuevamente a Bella al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su hermosa cabellera-. ¿Qué harías tú si amases a un hombre, si le hubieras amado toda tu vida con el corazón de una verdadera mujer, y él sólo te considerara como una chiquilla divertida?

Bella sintió que una nube de congoja en volvía su corazón. "Edward -pensó- Dios bendito, ella quiere que la aconseje con respecto a Edward." Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír histéricamente. "Se supone que debo darle consejos sobre el hombre que amo. ¿Acudiría ella a mí si supiera lo que Edward piensa de mí... y de mi padre?" Sus ojos se po saron en la oscura mirada de la joven, una mira da llena de esperanza y expectación. Lanzó un profundo suspiro.

-Si estuviera enamorada de un hombre semejante, me afanaría por hacerle saber que soy una mujer y que así es como quiero que él me vea.

-Pero ¿cómo? -la mano de Angela se alzó en un gesto de impotencia-. Soy una cobarde. Incluso es probable que llegue a perder su amistad.

-Si realmente le amas tendrás que arriesgarte o pasar el resto de tu vida como su amiga. Debes decirle a... a ese hombre, la próxima vez que te trate como a una chiquilla, que eres una mujer. Debes hacer que lo comprenda de modo que en su mente no quede ninguna duda de que hablas en serio. Luego él deberá dar el siguiente paso.

Angela suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Pensaré en lo que me acabas de decir. -Volvió a mirar a Bella con ojos agradecidos-. Gracias por escucharme, por ser mi amiga.

Bella observó la menuda figura cuando Angela se alejó por el sendero. "Eres una verdadera mártir -se dijo-. Yo pensaba que las renuncias producían una cálida sensación interior, pero me siento fría y miserable." Comenzó a recoger sus útiles de pintura. Ya no encontraba placer en su trabajo. "Creo que renunciaré al martirologio y me dedicaré a las viudas y a los huérfanos. Eso no hará que me sienta peor."

Con una gran depresión instalada en el alma, Bella subió a su habitación para guardar la tela y los pinceles. Con lo que consideró un es fuerzo hercúleo, se las ingenió para sonreír a la criada que estaba colocando sábanas limpias en el armario.

_-Bonjour, mademoiselle._

Alice la saludó con una encantadora sonrisa y los ojos ambarinos de Bella parpadearon ante la alegría que emanaba de la criadita.

_-Bonjour, _Alice. Parece que te sientes muy feliz esta mañana. -Echando un vistazo a los dardos de sol que atravesaban triunfalmente el cristal de la ventana, Bella suspiró y se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que es un hermoso día.

_-Oui, mademoiselle. ¡Qué _día! -Alice señaló el cielo azul con una mano en la que brillaba la suave seda-. Creo que nunca había visto sonreír el sol con tanta dulzura.

Bella se sintió incapaz de dejarse ganar por la depresión ante semejante ataque de buen humor y se dejó caer sobre una silla al tiempo que sonreía.

-A menos que mi lectura de los signos no sea la correcta, yo diría que es el amor quien está sonriendo dulcemente.

El intenso rubor añadió aún más encanto al joven rostro cuando Alice hizo un alto en sus tareas para devolverle una sonrisa luminosa.

_-Oui, mademoiselle _Bella. Estoy muy enamorada.

-Y deduzco por tu mirada -Bella continuó luchando contra la sensación de envidia que despertaba en ella la excitación de la muchacha -que también eres amada.

_-Oui, mademoiselle. _-La luz del sol y la felicidad formaron un halo entorno a Alice-. Jasper y yo nos casaremos el sábado.

-¿Os casáis? -repitió Bella con perplejidad al observar la figura menuda de Alice-. ¿Qué edad tienes, Alice?

-Diecisiete -dijo ella, con una inclinación de cabeza por la vasta colección de años que acababa de confesar.

-Diecisiete -repitió Bella con un suspiro involuntario.

"De pronto me siento como si tuviese noventa y dos."

-Nos casaremos en el pueblo -continuó Alice, alentada por el interés que mostraba Bella-. Después de la ceremonia todo el mundo vendrá al castillo y bailaremos y cantaremos en el jardín. El conde es un hombre muy generoso y muy bondadoso. Ha dicho que habrá champán.

Bella descubrió que la alegría se convertía en admiración.

-Bondadoso -susurró mientras ese adjetivo lo daba vueltas en la cabeza.

"La bondad no es una virtud que yo hubiese atribuido a Edward." Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, recordó la cariñosa actitud de Edward hacia Angela. "Obviamente, yo no despierto en él esas demostraciones de afecto."

_-Mademoiselle _tiene cosas tan bellas...

Bella alzó la vista y vio que Alice acariciaba un salto de cama blanco y vaporoso con ojos soñadores.

-¿Te gusta?

Se puso en pie y rozó los bordes de la tela, recordando la sedosa textura contra su piel y luego la dejó caer como si fuese un copo de nieve.

_-Oh, oui, mademoiselle._

Con un suspiro de envidia y femenina admiración, Alice se dispuso a colgar la prenda en el armario.

-Es tuyo -dijo Bella impulsivamente y la criada se volvió con los ojos abiertos, como dos platos negros.

_-Pardon, mademoiselle?_

-Que es tuyo -repitió Bella, sonriendo ante el asombro que expresaba el rostro de Alice-. Como regalo de boda.

-Oh, no, yo no puedo... es demasiado hermoso. -Su voz se convirtió en un susurro mientras admiraba la prenda con inocultable deseo-. _Ma demoiselle _no resistiría deshacerse de él.

-Por supuesto que puedo deshacerme de él -la corrigió Bella-. Es un regalo y me alegrará saber que lo disfrutas. -Observando la delicada prenda que Alice aferraba contra su pecho, suspiró con una mezcla de envidia y desesperanza-. Fue confeccionado para una novia y estarás preciosa con él para tu Jasper.

-¡Oh, _mademoiselle! _-exclamó Alice visiblemente emocionada y tratando de contener las lágrimas-. Lo conservaré como si fuese un tesoro.

A estas palabras siguió un verdadero torrente de expresiones de agradecimiento en lengua bretona que conmovieron a Bella. Dejó a la futura novia mirándose al espejo con el salto de cama colocado encima del delantal y soñando con su noche de bodas.

El sol volvió a sonreír dulcemente el día de la boda de Alice. El cielo estaba increíblemente azul y pequeñas nubes blancas salpicaban la uniformidad del color.

Con el correr de los días, la depresión que sentía Bella se había transformado en un frío resentimiento. El comportamiento distante de Edward avivaba el fuego de su temperamento pero, con firme determinación, ella lo había enterrado bajo un hielo igualmente desdeñoso. En consecuencia, sus conversaciones se habían limitado a unas frases breves y formalmente corteses.

Bella estaba entre la condesa y Edward en el cuidado parterre de la iglesia del pueblo, esperando la procesión nupcial. El vestido de seda natural que había elegido deliberadamente por su aspecto frío e intangible había sido rechazado categóricamente por su abuela con una ademán regio de su enjoyada mano. A raíz de ello se había presentado a la ceremonia con un conjunto que había pertenecido a su madre y el aroma a lavanda se percibía nítidamente en la tela como si la hubiesen perfumado el día ante rior. En lugar de aparecer como una mujer sofisticada y distante, tenía el aspecto de una muchacha que espera que alguien le pase a recoger para llevarla a una fiesta.

La falda plisada rozaba apenas las rodillas, sus listas blancas y rojas verticales terminaban en un corto delantal blanco. La blusa campesina de escote pronunciado se ceñía en la breve cintura y sus mangas cortas y abullonadas dejaban los brazos desnudos al sol. Un chaleco negro sin mangas se ajustaba perfectamente sobre la sua ve curva de sus pechos y sus rubios cabellos estaban cubiertos por un sombrero de paja ador nado con cintas.

Edward no había hecho ningún comenta rio acerca de su aspecto, limitándose a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza cuando ella descendió las escaleras y ahora Bella mantenía la guerra de silencio dirigiendo toda la conversación hacia su abuela.

-Ellos llegarán desde la casa de la novia -le informó la condesa y, aunque Bella era consciente de la presencia del hombre moreno que estaba junto a ella, parecía sumamente interesa da en lo que su abuela le estaba diciendo-. Toda su familia la acompañará en su último paseo como soltera. Luego, ella se reunirá con el no vio y entrará en la capilla para convertirse en su esposa.

-Es tan joven -dijo Bella con un ahogado suspiro-, apenas un poco mayor que una niña...

-Alors, ya tiene edad suficiente para ser una mujer, mi querida anciana. -Con una leve sonrisa, la condesa dio unos golpecitos en la mano de Bella-. Yo tenía aproximadamente su misma edad cuando me casé con tu abuelo. La edad tiene muy poco que ver con el amor. ¿No crees, Edward?

Bella sintió, más que vio, cómo él se enco gía de hombros.

-Eso parece, abuela. Antes de cumplir los veinte años, nuestra pequeña Alice tendrá un crío jugando sobre su delantal y otro debajo de él.

-Hélas! -suspiró la condesa con sospechosa nostalgia y Bella se volvió para observarla con curiosidad-. Parece que ninguno de mis nietos está dispuesto a darme niños para que los malcríe. -Miró a Bella con ojos tristes e inocentes-. Es muy difícil ser paciente cuando una se envejece.

-Pero mucho más fácil ser astuto -comentó Edward con voz seca y Bella no pudo evitar mirarle.

Edward la miró a su vez alzando una ceja y ella mantuvo su mirada tranquilamente, decidida a no sucumbir ante su hechizo.

-Querrás decir sabia, Edward -le corrigió la condesa sin inmutarse-. Esa es una verdad como un puño. Voild! -exclamó antes de que él pudiese hacer ningún otro comentario-. ¡Allí vienen!

Un grupo de niños pequeños arrojaba al aire suaves y delicados pétalos que jugaban con la brisa antes de caer al suelo. Los pétalos formaban una alfombra de amor para los pies de la novia. Pétalos inocentes y silvestres del bosque y los prados, y los niños danzaban en círculos mientras los ofrecían al juego caprichoso de la brisa. Rodeada por su familia, la novia caminaba como si fuese una muñeca pequeña y delica da. Llevaba un vestido tradicional y obviamente antiguo, y Bella pensó que jamás había visto una novia tan radiante y un vestido más perfecto.

De un blanco añejo, la falda amplia y plisada caía desde la cintura hasta un palmo de la calle sembrada de flores. El escote era alto y cerrado con un encaje, y la parte superior del vestido era ceñida y estaba adornada con un delicado reca mado. Alice no llevaba velo, pero sí un som brero redondo y blanco coronado por un tocado de encaje que confería a la novia una belleza exótica y atemporal.

El novio se reunió con ella y Bella notó, casi con alivio maternal, que Jasper parecía tan bueno e inocente como la misma Alice. Jasper también estaba vestido siguiendo la tradición: pantalones blancos dentro de botas delicadas y una chaqueta color azul oscuro so bre una impecable camisa blanca con la pechera bordada. El sombrero bretón de ala estrecha, con sus cintas de terciopelo, acentuaba su ju ventud y Bella supuso que era apenas mayor que Alice.

Un halo de amor joven parecía rodearles, puro y tierno como el cielo matinal, y el súbito e inesperado acceso de nostalgia dejó a Bella sin aliento y luego cruzó con fuerza las manos para combatir un repentino estremecimiento. "Si sólo una vez -pensó y tragó con dificultad para humedecer la sequedad que se había insta lado en su garganta-, sólo una vez Edward me hubiese mirado de ese modo yo podría vivir con ese recuerdo durante el resto de mi vida."

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien le tocó el brazo y alzó la vista para encontrar la mirada ligeramente burlona de Edward y sus ojos siempre fríos. Alzando la barbilla, permitió que él la acompañase hasta el interior de la capilla.

* * *

**hello ke tal? espero les haya gustado el cap**

**espero reviews**

**bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**hello a tods los fans de Edward and Bella.. aki ta el new cap espero aclaren sus dudas kn el..**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece..**

Capitulo 15

El jardín del castillo era un mundo perfecto para celebrar una nueva boda, lleno de vida, de perfumes y de colores brillantes. La terraza estaba cubierta de mesas con manteles blancos sobre las que se amontonaban las fuentes con comida y numerosas botellas de vino de la región. El castillo había cedido para la ocasión su mejor vajilla y la plata y el cristal tallado refulgían con el orgullo de su antigüedad bajo la luz del sol. Y el pueblo, observó Bella, lo aceptaba como su derecho. Ellos pertenecían al castillo y éste les pertenecía a ellos. La música se elevaba por encima del murmullo de las voces y las risas; las dulces y alegres cuerdas de los violines armonizaban con el sonido de las gaitas.

Bella observó desde la terraza el primer baile de los novios ya como marido y mujer, una danza típica de Bretaña, llena de encantadores y atrevidos movimientos, y Alice coqueteaba con su esposo con inclinaciones de cabeza y ojos burlones mientras los invitados lo celebraban jubilosamente. El baile continuó, cada vez más animado, y Bella se vio empujada hacia la multitud por un Mike encantadoramente resuelto.

-Pero yo no sé cómo bailar esta danza -protestó ella, incapaz de impedir la risa que le provocaba la insistencia de Mike.

-Yo te enseñaré -contestó él simplemente, cogiéndole ambas manos-. Edward no es el único instructor de este lugar. -Mike inclinó la cabeza al advertir la expresión de Bella-. ¡Ajá! Ya me lo figuraba. -La expresion de ella se hizo más elocuente ante la ambigüedad de sus palabras pero él se limitó a sonreír, alzó una mano hasta posarla sobre sus labios y añadió-. Ahora daremos un paso hacia la derecha.

Atrapada en su primera lección de baile y luego en el placer de la música y los diferentes movimientos que aquella sugería, Bella sin tió que las tensiones acumuladas en los días precedentes comenzaban a desvanecerse. Mike era atento y encantador, bailaba con ella y luego desaparecía para regresar con sendas copas de champán. En una ocasión Bella descubrió a Edward bailando con una graciosa y menuda Angela y una nube de desasosiego amenazó su radiante sol. Se volvió rápidamente porque no deseaba verse sumida nuevamente en un pozo de depresión.

-Lo ves, chérie, ya bailas con absoluta naturalidad -dijo Mike cuando la música cesó.

-Seguramente son mis genes bretones los que han acudido a rescatarme

-¿De modo -la reprendió él con aire divertido- que no otorgas ningún mérito a tu instructor?

-Por supuesto que sí -Bella sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia-. Mi instructor es encantador y muy hábil.

-Es verdad -convino él y sus ojos azules desmintieron la solemnidad de su tono-. Y mi alumna es hermosa y encantadora.

-Es verdad -convino ella a su vez y, echándose a reír, enlazó su brazo con el de Mike.

-Ah, Edward -la risa de Bella se congeló cuando vio que Mike miraba por encima de su cabeza-, he usurpado tu papel como instructor.

-Parece que ambos estáis disfrutando con el cambio.

Al oír la helada cortesía de su voz, Bella se volvió hacia él cautelosamente. Edward tenía un increíble parecido con el conde aventurera y contrabandista cuyo retrato colgaba en una de las paredes del castillo. Llevaba la camisa blanca descuidadamente abierta para revelar la fuerte y morena columna de su cuello, y el chaleco sin mangas constituía un asombroso con traste. Los pantalones negros estaban embutidos en un par de botas de cuero y Bella llegó a la conclusión de que su aspecto era más peli groso que elegante.

-Una alumna deliciosa, _mon ami_, y estoy seguro de que estarás de acuerdo conmigo. -La mano de Mike descansaba naturalmente sobre los hombros de Bella mientras sonreía al rostro impasible de Edward-. Tal vez te apetezca comprobar las bondades de mis lecciones.

-Desde luego.

Edward aceptó la sugerencia con una leve Inclinación de cabeza. Luego, con un ademán elegante y anticuado alzó una mano con la palma hacia arriba invitando a que Bella apoyara la suya.

Ella dudó por un instante, temiendo y anhe lando el contacto con su piel. Entonces, advir tiendo una mirada desafiante en sus ojos verdes, apoyó la palma de su mano con graciosa elegancia.

Edward se movió al compás de la música siguiendo con facilidad los pasos de la antigua fianza. Con las parejas girando, inclinándose y uniéndose brevemente, el baile comenzó como una confrontación, una contienda formalizada entre el hombre y la mujer. Sus miradas se encontraron: la de Edward era confiada y descarada, la de Bella desafiante, y ambos se movieron describiendo círculos alternativos y rozando las palmas de sus manos. Cuando el brazo de Edward le enlazó la cintura, Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para no desviar la mirada, ignorando el súbito estremecimiento provocado por el roce de sus muslos.

Los pasos se hicieron más rápidos con la música, la melodía se tornó más exigente, la antigua coreografía de la danza se volvió más seductora y el contacto de los cuerpos se prolongaba con el juego galante. Bella mantuvo el men tón alzado con expresión insolente y sus ojos brillaban desafiantes, pero sintió que una ola de calor subía por su cuerpo cuando Edward acentuó la presión de su brazo en su cintura, ciñéndola a él en cada nuevo giro.

Aquello, que había comenzado como un duelo, era ahora una forma de total seducción y ella sintió que su fuerza silenciosa se apoderaba de su voluntad con misma seguridad que lo hubieran hecho sus labios. Sosteniéndose apenas en un precario control de sus emociones, retrocedió un paso buscando la seguridad que podía proporcionarla la distancia. El brazo de Edward volvió a ceñirla contra su cuerpo y, con absoluta impotencia, sus ojos buscaron la boca que rondaba peligrosamente sobre sus labios ansiosos. Su boca se abrió, como protesta y también como invitación, y la de Edward descendió hasta que ella pudo saborear su aliento en su lengua.

Cuando la música cesó, el silencio fue como un trueno y Bella observó asombrada a Edward cuando él apartaba la promesa de su boca con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Hay que felicitar a tu profesor, Bella -dijo.

Sus manos abandonaron su cintura y, con un leve reverencia, se marchó dejándola sola.

* * *

**hello... aclararon las dudas? espero ke sip.. jeje**

**cuidence..**


	16. Chapter 16

**hola hola.. han esperado demasiado? jeje yo creo ke no... cuidence**

**recuerden de ke nada ma pretence (los personajes y la historia)**

**byee**

Capitulo 16

Cuanto más remoto y taciturno se volvía Edward, más abierta y expansiva se mostraba la condesa, como si ella percibiera exactamente su cambio de humor y buscase provocarle.

-Pareces preocupado, Edward -dijo la condesa ingenuamente, mientras cenaban sentados a la larga mesa de roble-. ¿Tienes problemas con el ganado o, tal vez, se trata de un asunto del corazón?

Bella se obligó a mantener su mirada fija, en la copa de vino, fascinada por el suave color e líquido.

-Simplemente, estoy disfrutando de esta excelente comida, abuela -contestó Edward sin morder el anzuelo-. Por el momento no tengo problemas con el ganado... y tampoco con las mujeres.

-Ah. -La condesa suspiró-. Tal vez tú colocas ambos en el mismo grupo.

Los anchos hombros de Edward se enco gieron en un típico ademán francés.

-Ambos exigen atención y mano dura, ¿no es verdad?

Bella tragó un trozo de pato a la naranja entes de correr el riesgo de sofocarse.

-¿Has dejado muchos corazones destrozados en los Estados Unidos, Bella?

La condesa habló antes de que Bella alcanzara a verbalizar los pensamientos asesinos que se formaban en su cerebro.

-Docenas -contestó, dirigiendo una tenebrosa mirada a Edward-. He descubierto que algunos hombres carecen de la inteligencia del ganado y con demasiada frecuencia tienen los brazos, cuando no el cerebro, de un pulpo.

-Tal vez has estado alternando con hombres que no eran los adecuados -sugirió Edward ton voz calma.

Esta vez fue Bella la que se encogió de hombros.

-Los hombres son todos iguales -dijo con in diferencia, buscando provocarle con su generalización-. Ellos quieren un cuerpo caliente para acariciar en las esquinas oscuras o bien una pieza de porcelana de Dresde para colocar sobre un estante.

-Y en tu opinión, ¿cómo debe tratarse a una mujer? -preguntó Edward, mientras la condesa se acomodaba en su silla y disfrutaba de lo frutos de su instigación.

-Como un ser humano con inteligencia, emociones, derechos y necesidades. -Sus manos movieron expresivamente-. Y no como un objeto para el placer del hombre y al que se desecha según el cambio de humor, o como una chiquillo a la que se mima o se entretiene.

-Parece ser que no tienes muy buena opinión de los hombres, _ma_ _chérie _-dijo Edward, y ninguno de los dos era consciente de que estaban hablando mucho más en esta conversación de lo que lo habían hecho en varios días.

-Sólo de las ideas anticuadas y de los prejuicios -le corrigió Bella-. Mi padre siempre trató a mi madre como a su compañera, y los dos siempre lo compartieron absolutamente todo.

-¿Acaso buscas a tu padre en los hombres que conoces, Bella? -preguntó él de pronto, y Bella abrió los ojos, sorprendida y desconcertada a la vez.

-Naturalmente que no; al menos, creo que no -titubeó, tratando de mirar dentro de su propio corazón-. Tal vez busco su fuerza y su bondad, pero no una réplica. Creo que estoy buscando a un hombre capaz de amarme tal como él amó a mi madre, alguien que me aceptara con todos mis defectos e imperfecciones, y me amase por lo qué soy y no por lo que él deseara que yo fuese.

-Y cuando encuentres a ese hombre -pre guntó Edward mirándola con ojos inescru tables-, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Ser feliz -dijo ella e hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en la comida que había en su plato.

* * *

**upss.. muy largo? hhahaha cuidence prometo actualizar muy pronto claro eso depende de los reviews ke ustedes manden jeje**

**cuidence..**


	17. Chapter 17

**hehe hello.. kien diria ke volveria tan pronto no? jeje pero sus reviews hacen milagros jeje asi ke sigan asi..**

**les recuerdo ke nada me pertenece... **

**cuidenc**

Capitulo 17

Al día siguiente, Bella continuó con la pintura mientras el castillo iba cobrando forma en la tela. La noche anterior había dormido muy mal, ya que se sentía perturbada por haber contestado con tanta sinceridad a las inesperadas preguntas formuladas por Edward. Ella ha bía hablado espontáneamente y sus palabras reflejaron un sentimiento que ella ignoraba po seer hasta aquel momento. Ahora, con la cálida caricia del sol sobre su espalda y el pincel y la paleta en la mano, se dispuso a olvidar su desa sosiego en su amor por la pintura.

Pero le resultaba terriblemente difícil concentrarse; la cara morena de Edward invadía su mente y tornaba borrosas las austeras líneas del castillo. Se pasó la mano por la frente y, final mente, arrojó el pincel, irritada, y empezó a recoger sus cosas, maldiciendo mentalmente al hombre que insistía en inmiscuirse en su trabajo y también en su vida. El ruido de un coche que se aproximaba interrumpió sus elocuentes juramentos y volvió la cabeza, haciendo visera con la mano para protegerse del sol.

El coche se detuvo a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba y su boca se abrió en un gesto de absoluto asombro cuando un hombre alto e impecablemente vestido se apeó del coche y echó a andar hacia ella.

-¡Jacob! -exclamó, con una mezcla de perplejidad y alegría mientras corría por la hierba a su encuentro.

Los brazos de Jacob la enlazaron por la cintura y sus labios cubrieron los suyos en un beso breve pero profundo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Podría decirte que estaba echando un vistazo a los alrededores contestó con una sonrisa-, pero no creo que pudiera convencerte. -Hizo una pausa y estudió el rostro de Bella-. Tienes un aspecto maravilloso -exclamó y se inclinó para besarla otra vez, pero ella se apartó.

-Jacob, no me has contestado.

-La empresa tiene que resolver algunos negocios en París -explicó-. De modo que cogí un avión, puse las cosas en su lugar y decidí venir a hacerte una visita.

-Dos pájaros de un tiro -dijo Bella irónicamente, sintiéndose decepcionada.

"Hubiera sido agradable -reflexionó- que él hubiese dejado sus negocios para cruzar el Atlántico porque no podía soportar la idea de estar separado de mí." ¡Pero Jacob no era esa clase de hombre! Bella estudió sus rasgos viriles y atractivos. "Jacob es demasiado metódico para ceder a sus impulsos y eso ha sido pre cisamente parte del problema."

Jacob la besó levemente en la frente.

-Te he echado de menos.

-¿De verdad?

Él pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta.

-Naturalmente que sí, Bella. -Rodeó sus hombros con el brazo mientras caminaban hacia el atril-. Deseo que regreses conmigo.

-Aún no estoy dispuesta a marcharme, Jake. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí. Hay ciertas situaciones que debo aclarar antes de pensar en el regreso.

-¿Qué situaciones?

-No puedo explicártelo, Jacob -se excusó ella, no deseando confiarle sus problemas-. Pero apenas he tenido tiempo de conocer a mi abuela y debo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-No puedes permanecer aquí veinticinco años hasta recuperar ese tiempo perdido. -En su voz había una nota de exasperación-. En Washington tienes tu casa, tus amigos y tu carrera. -Se detuvo y la cogió por los hombros-. Tú sabes que quiero casarme contigo, Bella. Has estado poniendo excusas durante meses.

-Jacob, nunca te he prometido nada.

-Lo sé.

La soltó y echó un vistazo a su alrededor con gesto abstraído. Bella se sintió culpable y trató de que él entendiera su posición.

-En este lugar he encontrado una parte de mí misma. Mi madre creció aquí y su madre aún vive en este castillo. -Se volvió para mirar la augusta mole de piedra e hizo un amplio ademán-. Míralo, Jacob. ¿Has visto alguna vez algo que pueda compararse con esto?

Él siguió su mirada y estudió la antigua cons trucción de piedra con el ceño fruncido.

-Es impresionante -dijo, sin una pizca de entusiasmo-. También es enorme, irregular y expuesto a las corrientes de aire. Prefiero una casa construida con ladrillos en una calle de Washington.

Bella suspiró resignada y luego, volviéndo se hacia Jacob, sonrió con verdadero afecto.

-Sí, tienes razón; tú no perteneces a este lugar.

-¿Y tú sí?

-No lo sé -musitó ella mientras su mirada recorría las torres cónicas y el jardín-. No lo sé -repitió.

Jacob estudió el perfil de Bella durante un momento y luego, estratégicamente, cambió el tema de conversación.

-El viejo Barkley tenía algunos documentos para ti. -Se refería al abogado que había llevado los asuntos de sus padres y con el que Jacob trabajaba como asociado-. De modo que, en lugar de enviártelos por correo, te los he traído personalmente.

-¿Documentos?

-Sí, muy confidenciales. -Jacob sonrió irónicamente-. Barkley no me dio ninguna pista acerca de su contenido; sólo dijo que era muy importante que llegaran a ti lo antes posible.

-Luego les echaré un vistazo -dijo Bella con indiferencia. Desde la muerte de sus padres, había quedado harta de papeles y formalidades técnicas-. Debes entrar en el castillo y conocer a mi abuela.

Si Jacob no se había sentido impresionado por el castillo, la condesa le fascinó. Bella ocultó su sonrisa cuando les presentó y advirtió la expresión azorada de Jacob cuando la condesa le ofreció la mano para que la besara. Era una mujer extraordinaria, pensó Bella con mucha satisfacción. Al conducir a Jacob hacia el salón principal, la condesa ordenó que trajeran unos refrescos y luego procedió a extraer de Jacob hasta la última gota de información sobre sí mismo. Bella se sentó y observó la astuta maniobra de su abuela, orgullosa de su rostro inexpresivo.

"_El no tiene ninguna posibilidad", _decidió Bella mientras servía el té con una elegante jarra de plata.

Cuando le ofreció la taza de por celana china a su abuela, sus miradas se encontraron. La inesperada picardía que notó en los ojos de la condesa estuvo a punto de hacerla estallar de risa, de modo que se concentró en servir otra taza de té. .

"¡La vieja intrigante!" -pensó, sorprendida por no sentirse ofendida-. Está decidiendo si Jacob es un buen candidato para la mano de su nieta y el pobre Jacob está tan impresionado con ella que no es capaz de darse cuenta de lo que ella está tramando."

Después de una hora de amena conversación.

La condesa ya conocía perfectamente la vida de Jacob: los antecedentes de su familia, educación, aficiones, carrera, preferencias políticas y otros detalles biográficos que la propia Bella había ignorado hasta entonces. El interrogatorio había sido muy hábil y llevado con tanta sutileza que Bella reprimió un impulso de ponerse en pie y aplaudir a su abuela cuando terminó.

-¿Cuándo tienes que regresar a los Estados Unidos? -preguntó Bella, sintiendo que de bía salvar a Jacob antes de que revelara el balance de su cuenta bancaria.

-Mañana a primera hora -dijo él, relajado y totalmente ignorante del tercer grado al que le había sometido la condesa-. Me gustaría que darme algunos días más, pero... -Se encogió de hombros.

-Naturalmente, su trabajo es lo más impor tante -la condesa terminó la frase por él con una mirada comprensiva-. Debe usted cenar con nosotros esta noche, _monsieur _Black, y quedarse en el castillo hasta mañana.

-No puedo abusar de su hospitalidad, mada _me _-objetó Jacob, tal vez con una cierta indiferencia.

-¿Abusar? ¡Tonterías! -Su objeción fue disipada con un regio ademán de la mano enjoyada de la condesa-. Un amigo de Bella que ha llegado desde tan lejos... Me sentiría profundamente ofendida si usted rehusara quedarse en el castillo hasta mañana.

-Es usted muy amable. Se lo agradezco.

-Es un placer –exclamó la condesa mientras se levantaba-. Bella, debes enseñarle a tu amigo los alrededores del castillo, y yo ordenaré que preparen sus habitaciones. –Volviendose hacia Jacob, la condesa extendió nuevamente la mano-. Tomaremos un aperitivo a las siete y media, _monsieur _Black. Nos veremos entonces.

* * *

**ke les a parecido.. ehh ke rapido no? ke pasara kon Jake y Bella.. jeje kedaron mas pikadas ke kn el cap anterior? jeje**

**cuidence espero reviews...**


	18. Chapter 18

**hola hola.. ke tal estan..? espero ke super jeje**

**aki les dejo el neew cap ya ke x lo visto kedaron pikadas kn el ultimo cap jeje.**

**recuerden ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen jeje**

**espero les gust**

Capitulo 18

Bella se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero sin ver la imagen que se reflejaba en el cristal. La mujer alta y delgada vestida con un conjunto color amatista, cuya falda de crepé caía como una brisa enjoyada, era incapaz de admirar la imagen que le devolvía la superficie lustrosa del espejo. La mente de Bella recordaba los acontecimientos que se habían desarrollado aquella misma tarde y sus emociones variaban desde el placer, la irritación y el desengaño a la pura diversión.

Una vez que la condesa les dejó a solas, Bella había llevado a Jacob a conocer los alrededores del castillo. Él se había mostrado Vaga mente impresionado por los hermosos jardines, admirando su belleza superficial, ya que su mentalidad lógica y racional era incapaz de ver más allá de las rosas y los geranios para adentrarse en el romance que mantenían colores, texturas y aromas. Jacob se sintió gratamente sorprendido cuando divisó al anciano jardinero y ligeramente inquieto ante el paisaje sobreco gedor que podía admirarse desde la terraza.

Él prefería, según sus palabras, algunas casas o, al menos, un poco de tráfico ligero. Bella había meneado la cabeza ante su evidente falta de sensibilidad pero, a la vez, había comprendido lo poco que tenía en común con el hombre con el que había compartido tantos meses.

Jacob, sin embargo, se sentía completamente fascinado por la dueña y señora del castillo. Nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer como la condesa, había afirmado con gran respeto. Ella era increíble, añadió, y Bella asintió en silencio, aunque tal vez por razones muy diferentes. La condesa parecía pertenecer a un trono desde el cual concediera sus indulgencias, y además había sido muy amable, al mostrarse tan interesada en todo lo que él había dicho. "Oh, sí", había coincidido Bella en silencio, tratando de mostrarse indignada y fracasando en su intento. "Oh, sí, querido e ingenuo Jacob, ella se mostró terriblemente interesada." Pero ¿cuál era el propósito del juego que la condesa estaba jugando?

Cuando Jacob estuvo instalado en su habitación, estratégicamente emplazada, según advirtió Bella, en el extremo más alejado del pasillo con respecto a su propia habitación, ella fue en busca de su abuela con la excusa de agradecerle la invitación a Jacob.

La condesa que estaba sentada ante un elegante escritorio estilo Regencia en su vasta habitación, escribiendo cartas en hojas con su anagrama, la saludó con una sonrisa inocente que le confería el aspecto del gato que acaba de comerse a un canario.

-¿Y bien? -La condesa dejó la pluma y le indicó que se sentara en un diván bajo y decorado con brocado-. Espero que a tu amigo le haya gustado su habitación.

-Oui, abuela, te estoy muy agradecida de que hayas invitado a Jacob a pasar la noche en el castillo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, _chérie. _-La delgada mano había gesticulado vagamente-. Debes pensar en este castillo como si fuera tu hogar.

-Gracias, abuela -dijo Bella modestamente, dejando que fuese la condesa quien realizara el siguiente movimiento.

-Un joven muy educado.

-Sí, _madame._

-Muy atractivo además... -hizo una leve pausa-, aunque en un estilo ordinario.

-Sí, _madame _-asintió Bella devolviendo la pelota al campo contrario.

La pelota fue recibida y enviada de regreso inmediatamente.

-Siempre he preferido rasgos menos convencionales en un hombre, más fuerza y vitalidad. Tal vez -añadió curvando los labios- rasgos como los de un bucanero, si sabes a qué me refiero.

_-Ah, oui, madame. _-Bella asintió mientras mantenía una mirada inocente-. Sé perfectamente a qué te refieres.

-Bien. -La condesa movió sus delgados hombros-. Algunas mujeres prefieren hombres dominantes.

-Eso parece.

_-Monsieur _Black es un hombre muy inteligente y refinado. Y también muy lógico y formal.

"Y aburrido." Bella había añadido para si este último comentario antes de hablar en voz alta.

-Ayuda a las ancianas a cruzar la calle dos veces al día -dijo.

-Ah, una bendición para sus padres, estoy segura de ello -decidió la condesa, sin percibir la ironía que se desprendía de las palabras de Bella o ignorándola por completo-. Estoy segura de que Edward se sentirá encantado de conocerle.

Una débil sensación de intranquilidad se ins taló en el cerebro de Bella.

-Estoy segura de que así será.

-Desde luego que sí. -La condesa sonrió-. Edward se sentirá muy interesado al conocer a un amigo tan entrañable para ti.

El énfasis que había dado a la palabra "entra ñable" era inconfundible y la intranquilidad de Bella se había agudizado, al tiempo que todos sus sentidos se ponían en estado de alerta.

-No alcanzo a comprender por qué tendría Edward que sentirse tan interesado en Jacob, abuela.

-Ah, ma _chérie, _estoy segura de que tu_ mon__sieur _Black le resultará verdaderamente fascinante.

-Jacob no es mi _monsieur _Black -corrigió Bella, poniendose en pie y acercándose a la condesa-. Y no creo que tengan absolutamente nada en común.

-¿No?

La condesa formuló la pregunta con una inocencia tan irritante que Bella hizo un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

-Eres una intrigante abuela. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Los ojos azules de la condesa brillaron con la inocencia de una niña.

-Bella, ma _chérie, _no tengo idea de qué me estás hablando. -Cuando ella abrió la boca para replicarle, la condesa se afianzó una vez más en su postura real-. Debo terminar mi correspon dencia. Te veré a la hora del aperitivo.

La sugerencia había sido absolutamente clara y Bella se vio obligada a abandonar la habitación sintiéndose insatisfecha. La violencia con que cerró la puerta fue la única concesión de su malhumor.

Los pensamientos de Bella volvieron al presente. Lentamente, su delgada figura vestida en color amatista quedó perfectamente enfoca da en el espejo. Se pasó la mano por su ondulado cabello castaño, con aire ausente, y borró la expresión sombría que tenía en el rostro. "Jugaremos con mucha tranquilidad -se dijo, mientras se sujetaba los pendientes de perlas-. O mucho me equivoco o a mi aristocrática abuela le gustaría en cender algunos fuegos artificiales esta noche, pero las chispas no llegarán hasta mí."

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Jacob.

-Jake, soy yo, Bella. Si ya estás listo, bajaremos juntos al salón. -Jacob le gritó que en trase y ella abrió la puerta, viendo al hombre alto y bien parecido que luchaba con los gemelos-. ¿Tienes problemas?

-Muy graciosa. -Jacob la miró con severidad-. No puedo hacer absolutamente nada con la mano izquierda.

-Mi padre tampoco podía -dijo Bella, muy nostálgica-. Pero solía maldecir maravillosamente. Era realmente asombrosa la cantidad de adjetivos que empleaba para calificar a un simple par de gemelos. -Se acercó a él y cogió su muñeca-. Déjame hacerlo a mí. -Bella comenzó a manipular el pequeño gemelo-. No sé qué hubieras hecho de no acudir yo en tu ayuda dijo.

-Hubiera pasado toda la noche con una mano en el bolsillo -contestó él suavemente-. Hubie se sido una especie de postura educada y muy europea.

-¡Oh, Jacob! -Bella alzó la vista con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos brillantes-. A veces eres increíblemente encantador.

Un ruido en el pasillo llamó la atención de Bella y volvió la cabeza cuando Edward pasó ante la puerta abierta y se detuvo un ins tante para observar la escena de la muchacha sonriente que colocaba los gemelos del hombre, mientras ambos mantenían las cabezas muy juntas. Una ceja oscura se alzó casi imperceptiblemente y, con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Edward continuó su camino dejando a Bella sonrojada y desconcertada.

* * *

**espero les haya gustado el cap..**

**cuidence bye espero reviews**


	19. Chapter 19

**espero les guste recuerden ke nada me pertenece**

**cudenc**

Capitulo 19

-¡Oh, Jacob! -Bella alzó la vista con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos brillantes-. A veces eres increíblemente encantador.

Un ruido en el pasillo llamó la atención de Bella y volvió la cabeza cuando Edward pasó ante la puerta abierta y se detuvo un ins tante para observar la escena de la muchacha sonriente que colocaba los gemelos del hombre, mientras ambos mantenían las cabezas muy juntas. Una ceja oscura se alzó casi imperceptiblemente y, con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Edward continuó su camino dejando a Bella sonrojada y desconcertada

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Jacob con evi dente curiosidad, y ella se inclinó para ocultar el intenso rubor de sus mejillas.

-El conde de Massen -contestó con estu diada indiferencia.

-¿No será el esposo de tu abuela?

Su voz estaba teñida de incredulidad y la pre gunta provocó una sonora risa de Bella contribuyendo a disipar la tensión.

-¡Oh, Jake, eres encantador! -Dio unos sua ves golpecitos en su muñeca, donde el gemelo ya había quedado firmemente asegurado, y le miró con ojos chispeantes-. Edward es el ac tual conde y es el nieto de mi abuela.

-Oh. -La expresión de Jacob se tornó pensati va-. Entonces él es tu primo.

-Bueno... -Bella pronunció lentamente las palabras-. No precisamente... -Explicó la complicada historia de su familia y la resultante relación entre ella y el conde bretón-. De modo que ya ves -concluyó, cogiendo a Jacob del bra zo y abandonando la habitación-, de una mane ra indirecta se nos podría considerar primos.

-Primos consortes -observó Jacob frunciendo el ceño.

-No seas tonto -protestó ella súbitamente, perturbada por el recuerdo de unos labios ar dientes y exigentes sobre su boca.

Si Jacob se percató de la vehemente negativa y del rubor de sus mejillas, no hizo ningún comen tario.

Los dos entraron en el salón cogidos del brazo y bella sintió que su rubor se intensificaba ante la mirada fugaz pero descarada de Edward. Su rostro permanecía totalmente inexpresivo y Bella deseó con repentino fervor po der leer los pensamientos que había detrás de aquella fría máscara.

Bella vio que la mirada se desviaba hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado pero sus ojos permanecieron inescrutables.

-¡Ah, Bella, _monsieur _Black! -La con desa estaba sentada en el elegante sillón que había junto a la enorme chimenea y era la viva imagen de un monarca recibiendo a sus súbdi tos. Bella se preguntó si la elección de aquel sillón había sido deliberada o accidental-. Edward, permíteme presentarte a _monsieur _Jacob Black, de los Estados Unidos, el invitado de Bella.

Bella advirtió que la condesa había catalo gado a Jacob como de su propiedad personal. _-Monsieur _Black -continuó la anciana sin al terar su ritmo-. Permítame presentarle a su anfitrión, el conde de Massen.

El título fue subrayado con delicadeza, esta bleciendo claramente la posición de Edward como señor del castillo. Bella miró a su abue la con ojos perspicaces.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron algunas for malidades y Bella pudo observar la vieja rutina de medirse, propia de los hombres, como si fuesen dos mastines estudiando al adversario antes de entrar en combate.

Edward sirvió un aperitivo a su abuela y luego preguntó a Bella qué deseaba beber, antes de dirigirse a Jacob. Él pidió un vermut, la misma bebida que había elegido Bella, y ella sonrió levemente, conociendo la predilección de Jacob por los martinis secos con vodka o los oca sionales coñacs.

La conversación fluyó apaciblemente y la condesa insertó numerosos datos personales que Tony se había encargado de suministrarle aquella tarde.

-Es verdaderamente tranquilizador saber que Bella se encuentra en tan buenas manos en Washington -dijo la condesa con una graciosa sonrisa, y continuó, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de Bella-. Hace mucho tiempo que sois amigos, ¿verdad?

La leve acentuación, apenas perceptible, de la palabra "amigos" hizo que Bella frunciera el ceño.

-Sí -asintió Jacob dando unas palmaditas afectuosas en la mano de Bella-. Nos conoci mos hace un año en una fiesta. ¿Te acuerdas, querida?

Jacob se volvió con una amplia sonrisa y Bella cambió rápidamente la expresión severa de su rostro.

-Naturalmente. Fue en la fiesta que dieron los Carson.

-Y ahora ha viajado desde tan lejos sólo para hacerle una breve visita. -La condesa sonrió con cariñosa indulgencia-. Ha sida un hermoso ges to de su parte, ¿verdad Edward?

-Muy considerado -dijo él.

Inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, Edward alzó su copa y bebió lentamente.

"Eres una intrigante incorregible -pensó Bella-. Sabes bien que Jacob ha venido en viaje de negocios. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?"

-Es una verdadera lástima que no se pueda quedar más tiempo entre nosotros, _monsieur _Black. Es muy agradable que Bella pueda disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos estadounidenses. ¿Monta usted a caballo?

-¿Montar a caballo? -repitió, Jacob sorpren dido-. No, me temo que no.

-Es una pena. Edward ha estado dándole lecciones de equitación a Bella. ¿Cómo progresa tu alumna, Edward?

-Muy bien, abuela -contestó Edward, mirando intensamente a Bella-. Tiene una habilidad natu ral y ahora que ya ha perdido el temor inicial -una sonrisa fugaz iluminó el rostro de Edward y ella se ruborizó al recordar aquellos mo mentos-, estamos haciendo muchos progresos, ¿verdad, pequeña?

-Sí -asintió ella, sorprendida por su cariñosa actitud después de varios días de fría cortesía-. Me alegra de que me hayas convencido para que aprendiese a montar.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer.

La enigmática sonrisa de Edward no hizo más que aumentar la confusión de Bella.

-Tal vez tú puedas enseñar a montar a _mon sieur _Black cuando tengas oportunidad de hacerlo.

La condesa concitó su atención y los ojos cafés se entrecerraron al percibir la falsa inocencia de su voz.

"¡Si será entrometida! -estalló Bella inter namente-. Está enfrentando a Edward y a Jacob, y yo estoy en medio como si fuese un hue so apetitoso." La irritación se convirtió en una sonrisa divertida cuando los ojos claros de la condesa se posaron en los de ella y un diablo travieso bailó dentro de ellos.

-Tal vez, abuela, aunque dudo de que sea capaz de dar el salto de alumna a instructora. Han sido solamente dos lecciones y eso, eviden temente, no me convierte en una experta ni mucho menos.

-Pero habrá más lecciones, ¿verdad? -Igno rando la réplica de Bella, la condesa se puso en pie con fluido garbo-. _Monsieur, _¿me haría el honor de acompañarme al comedor?

Jacob sonrió, gratamente halagado, y ofreció el brazo de la condesa, si bien quién era el que acompañaba al otro hacia el comedor resultaba dolorosamente obvio para Bella.

-Bien, _chérie. _-Edward se acercó a ella y extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del sillón-. Parece que tendrás que aceptarme como sustituto.

-Creo que podré soportarlo -replicó ella, ignorando los furiosos latidos de su corazón cuando su mano cogió la suya.

-Tu amigo debe ser un hombre muy lento -comenzó a decir Edward retóricamente, reteniendo la mano de Bella e irguiéndose frente a ella con actitud indiferente-. Hace un año que te conoce y aún no es tu amante.

El rostro de Bella se volvió de color púr pura y le miró con furia, sintiéndose herida en su dignidad.

-¡Realmente, Edward, me sorprendes! Esa ha sido una observación increíblemente grosera.

-Pero verdadera -dijo él imperturbable.

-No todos los hombres piensan exclusivamen te en el sexo. Jacob es una persona cariñosa y considerada, y no un ser arrogante como otros que conozco.

Edward sonrió con exasperante seguridad en sí mismo.

-¿Acaso tu Jacob hace que tu pulso se acelere de este modo? -El pulgar de Edward acari ció su muñeca-. ¿O que tu corazón se estremez ca como lo hace ahora?

Su mano cubrió el corazón que galopaba fre néticamente como si fuese un caballo desbocado y sus labios rozaron su boca con un beso suave y prolongado, un beso tan diferente de los otros que Edward le había dado que Bella per maneció inmóvil, atrapada por sensaciones que la dejaron totalmente aturdida.

Los labios de Edward recorrieron su ros tro, demorándose en las comisuras de la boca y reteniendo la promesa del placer con la expe riencia del aventajado seductor. Sus dientes mordisquearon suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y Bella lanzó un estremecido suspiro cuando el pequeño dolor envió inapreciables y agrada bles corrientes a lo largo de su piel, narcotizán dola con un delicioso y lento placer. Con increíble suavidad los dedos de Edward se deslizaron por su columna vertebral y luego continuaron su camino con devastadora morbosidad sobre la desnuda piel de su espalda hasta que Bella sucumbió anhelante entre los brazos de Edward mientras su boca buscaba con pasión la satisfacción de su deseo. Él sólo le hizo probar brevemente la sal de sus labios antes de deslizar los hacia la nacarada garganta, mientras las manos viajaban por cada curva del cuerpo de Bella. Los dedos rozaron simplemente los turgentes senos antes de iniciar un suave masaje en sus caderas.

Musitando su nombre, Bella se aplastó contra el cuerpo de Edward, incapaz de exi gir aquello que ella imploraba, deseando febril mente la boca que él le negaba. Deseando sólo ser poseída, necesitando lo que sólo él podía darle, sus brazos lo atrajeron hacia ella en una silenciosa súplica.

-Dime -susurró Edward y, a través de una bruma de laxitud, Bella percibió una ligera burla en su voz-. ¿Acaso Jacob te ha oído sus pirar entre sus brazos y susurrar su nombre? ¿O ha sentido tus huesos derretidos contra su pecho mientras te abrazaba?

Bella, total y absolutamente aturdida, se deshizo de su abrazo al tiempo que podía sentir cómo la ira y la humillación se mezclaban con el deseo.

-Estás demasiado seguro de ti mismo, Edward -dijo-. A ti no te interesa lo que yo pueda sentir cuando estoy con Jacob.

-¿Crees que no? -preguntó Edward con voz amable-. Debemos discutir ese tema más tarde, mi querida prima. Ahora creo que será mejor que nos reunamos con la abuela y nuestro invitado. -Le sonrió traviesamente y Bella sintió grandes deseos de asesinarle-. Deben estar preguntándose dónde diablos nos hemos me tido.

Era evidente que a ninguno de los dos les ha bía preocupado dónde se habían metido ellos, advirtió Bella cuando entró en el comedor cogida del brazo de Edward. La condesa se las había ingeniado maravillosamente para en tretener a Jacob hablando sobre la fascinante colección de cajas Fabergé que se exhibían en una amplia vitrina.

La cena comenzó con _vichyssoise, _un plato frío y refrescante, y la conversación se desarro lló en inglés como deferencia hacia Jacob. Los temas eran generales e impersonales y Bella se sintió relajada, ordenando a sus músculos que se desanudaran, cuando terminaron la sopa y procedieron a servir el _homard _grillé. La langosta era exquisita y ella pensó ociosamente que, si la cocinera era efectivamente un dragón como había bromeado Edward el primer día, no cabía duda de que era un dragón muy habili doso.

-Me imagino que el cambio desde el castillo hasta vuestra casa en Georgetown no debió resultar demasiado complicado para tu madre, Bella -dijo Jacob de pronto y Bella le miró confundida.

-Creo que no entiendo muy bien a qué te re fieres.

-Existen tantas similitudes básicas -observó él y, al percatarse de la expresión azorada de Bella, añadió-: Naturalmente, en el castillo todo está construido a una escala mayor, pero repara en los altos techos, en las chimeneas en cada habitación, en el estilo de los muebles. Pero si hasta la baranda de las escaleras es igual. ¿Seguro que no te habías dado cuenta?

-Pues, sí, supongo que sí -contestó Bella lentamente-, si bien no con la claridad con que lo veo ahora.

Tal vez, reflexionó, su padre había elegido precisamente aquella casa en Georgetown por que él también había notado esas similitudes y su madre había escogido los muebles siguiendo los dictados de su memoria, cuyos recuerdos la remontaban a la niñez transcurrida en el casti llo. Ese pensamiento le produjo una cálida sen sación.

-Sí, incluso las barandas de las escaleras -con tinuó diciendo con una brillante sonrisa-. Yo acostumbraba a deslizarme por ellas continua mente, desde el estudio que estaba en la tercera planta hasta el primer poste y luego continuaba por ese improvisado tobogán hasta la planta baja. -La sonrisa se convirtió en una sonora car cajada-. Mamá solía decirme que otra parte de mi anatomía debía ser tan dura como mi cabeza para soportar ese castigo.

-Ella también solía decirme lo mismo a mí -dijo Edward súbitamente y la sorprendida mirada de Bella se volvió hacia él-. Pues claro, pequeña. -Edward respondió a su mi rada azorada con una de sus infrecuentes sonrisas-. ¿Qué sentido tiene caminar si uno puede deslizarse?

La imagen de un niño cobrizo volando hacia abajo por el estrecho carril de la baranda y de su madre, Renee, joven y hermosa, observándole sonriente, llenó su mente. Su mirada de asom bro se convirtió gradualmente en una sonrisa que imitaba la de Edward.

Bella dio cuenta del estupendo soufflé, ligero como una nube, acompañándolo con unos sorbos de champán seco y burbujeante. Descubrió que disfrutaba auténticamente de la cena y dejó que la conversación fluyera cálida mente a su alrededor.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, se traslada ron al salón principal y Bella rehusó el ofrecimiento de una copa de coñac o licor. La sensa ción de plenitud persistía en ella y sospechó que al menos parte de esa sensación, había decidido no pensar en la otra parte y en la apasionada escena que había compartido con Edward antes de la cena, debía atribuirla al vino que había bebido.

Ninguno de los presentes pareció percatarse de su estado meditabundo, de sus mejillas sonrosadas y de sus respuestas casi me cánicas. Sus sentidos estaban insoportablemen te agudizados mientras oía la música de las vo ces, el tono grave de los hombres mezclándose con los tonos cristalinos de la voz de su abuela. Inhaló con placer sensual las volutas de humo que se desprendían del cigarrillo de Edward y aspiró profundamente la combinación de su perfume y el de la condesa con el aroma sutil de las rosas que colmaban cada florero del salón. Un agradable equilibrio, reflexionó, la artista respondiendo y disfrutando de la armonía y la fluida continuidad de la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Las luces suaves, la tenue brisa que agitaba apenas las cortinas, el apagado sonido de las copas al ser depositadas sobre la mesa... todo se plasmaba en un lienzo impresio nista que su ojo registraba y almacenaba en su mente.

La augusta condesa, magnífica en su trono de brocado, presidía la reunión bebiendo crema de menta en una delicada copa con bordes de oro. Jacob y Edward estaban sentados frente a frente, como la noche y el día o ángel y demo nio. Esta última comparación sobresaltó a Bella.

"¿Ángel y demonio?", repitió en silencio mientras estudiaba a los dos hombres.

Jacob, el dulce, confiable y predecible Jacob, que aplicaba la más tierna de las presiones. Jacob, el de la infinita paciencia y los planes cuidadosa mente razonados. ¿Qué sentía por él? Afecto, lealtad, gratitud por estar ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba. Un amor apacible y confortable.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia Edward. Arro gante, autoritario, exasperante y excitante. Un hombre que exigía aquello que deseaba y acaba ba por tomarlo, utilizando su súbita e inesperada sonrisa para robarle el corazón como un ladrón nocturno. Edward era taciturno, mien tras que Jacob era constante, uno era imperioso mientras que el otro era persuasivo. Pero si los besos de Jacob habían sido placenteros e inci tantes, los de Edward eran salvajemente perturbadores y convertían su sangre en un río de fuego y la transportaban a un mundo desconocido de sensaciones y deseos. Y el amor que sentía por él no era apacible ni confortable, sino impetuoso e inevitable.

-Es una verdadera lástima que no toques el piano, Bella.

La voz de la condesa la hizo regresar a la rea lidad con un súbito estremecimiento.

-¡Oh, pero si Bella toca el piano, _madame! _-informó Jacob con una amplia sonrisa-. Horriblemente mal, pero lo toca.

-¡Traidor! -exclamó Bella con una encan tadora sonrisa.

-¿No tocas bien el piano? -la condesa se mos traba absolutamente incrédula.

-Lamento traer la desgracia nuevamente a la familia, abuela -se disculpó Bella-. Pero no sólo no toco bien, sino que lo hago rematada mente mal. Incluso ofendo la sensibilidad de Jacob, que es prácticamente sordo en cuestiones musicales.

-Querida, ofenderías a un cadáver con tu forma de tocar.

Jacob apartó un bucle rebelde de la frente de Bella, con un gesto casual y cariñoso.

-Es verdad. -Ella le sonrió antes de mirar a su abuela-. Pobre abuela, no pongas esa cara tan triste.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció cuando sus ojos advirtieron la fría mirada de Edward.

-Renee, en cambio, tocaba maravillosamente -dijo la condesa agitando una mano. Bella volvió a atraer la atención de la condesa, tratando de sacudirse el escalofrío que le habían producido los ojos de Edward.

-Ella nunca pudo entender por qué asesinaba yo la música pero, incluso con su infinita pacien cia, finalmente se dio por vencida y me dejó con mis telas y mis pinturas.

_-Extraordinaire! _-La condesa meneó la cabe za y Bella se encogió de hombros y bebió len tamente su café-Ya que tú no puedes tocar para nosotros, ma _petite _-dijo la anciana con un repentino cambio de humor-, tal vez a _monsieur _Black le agrade dar un paseo por el jardín. -Sonrió perversamente-. Bella disfruta muchísimo del jardín a la luz de la luna, ¿verdad?

-Eso suena muy tentador -convino Jacob an tes de que Bella pudiera contestar. Enviando a su abuela una mirada cargada de significado, Bella accedió a que Jacob la acom pañara al jardín.

* * *

**ke tal de ke hablaran Jake y Bells? kieren saber? jeje**

**dejenme reviews y yo les digo de ke hablaran jeje**

**cuidence**


	20. Chapter 20

**hola hola.. jeje ven ke si cumplo.. graxias a sus reviews miren nada mas lo ke konsiguiern ke actualizara super rapido.. jeje sigan asi..**

**Y akista la platika de Bella Y Jacob pa ke no keden mas pikadas jejeje**

**recuerden ke nada me pertence**

Capitulo 20

Eso suena muy tentador -convino Jacob antes de que Bella pudiera contestar. Enviando a su abuela una mirada cargada de significado, Bella accedió a que Jacob la acompañara al jardín.

Por segunda vez Bella dirigió sus pasos hacia el jardín bañado por la luz de la luna y acompañada por un hombre alto y atractivo y, por segunda vez, deseó fervientemente que fuera Edward quien estuviera a su lado. Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando del aire fresco de la noche y del placer de las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Estás enamorada de él, verdad?

La pregunta de Jacob quebró el silencio como una piedra lanzada contra un cristal. Bella se detuvo y le miró con ojos asombrados.

-Bella. -Jacob suspiró y acarició la mejilla de la mujer con un dedo-. Puedo leer en ti como en un libro. Estás haciendo todo lo posible para ocultarlo, pero estás loca por él.

-Jake, yo... -balbuceó, sintiéndose culpable y muy miserable-. Nunca fue mi intención enamorarme de él. En realidad, ni siquiera me cae bien.

-¡Caray! -Jacob lanzó una risa breve y falsa-. Ya me gustaría a mí no caerte bien de ese modo. Pero -añadió, alzándole la barbilla- eso nunca ha ocurrido.

-Oh, Jake...

-Siempre has sido sincera conmigo, querida -dijo él-. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable de nada. Yo pensé que con un acoso permanente y discreto podía acabar con tu resistencia. -Jacob deslizó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Bella mientras continuaban el paseo por el jardín en la penumbra-. Has de saber, Bella, que resultas muy engañosa. Pareces una flor delicada y frágil, tan frágil que un hombre teme tocarte por miedo a que puedas romperte, pero en realidad eres increíblemente fuerte. Nunca te tambaleas, querida. He esperado un largo año para conquistarte, pero tú nunca das un paso en falso.

-Mi comportamiento y el malhumor que me caracteriza te hubieran exasperado, Jacob. -Lanzando un suspiro, Bella se reclinó contra su hombro-. Yo nunca podría ser lo que tú necesitas y si tratase de cambiar no resultaría. Terminaríamos odiándonos el uno al otro.

-Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido, pero no quería admitirlo. Cuando te marchaste a Bretaña, yo sabía que todo había terminado entre nosotros. Por eso he venido a verte; tenía que verte una vez más.

Las palabras de Jacob parecían tan definitivas que Bella alzó rápidamente la vista y lo miré con sorpresa.

-Pero volveremos a vernos, Jacob; aún somos amigos. Yo regresaré pronto a Washington.

Jacob volvió a detenerse y la miró mientras el silencio crecía entre ambos.

-¿Lo harás, Bella?

Una vez que pronunció estas palabras, Jacob le hizo dar media vuelta y los dos emprendieron el regreso al iluminado castillo.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol calen taban los hombros desnudos de Bella mientras ella se despedía de Jacob. Él ya había sa ludado a la condesa y a Edward, y Bella le había acompañado desde la fresca atmósfera del vestíbulo principal hasta el calor que despren dían las baldosas del patio. El pequeño Renault color rojo le esperaba con el equipaje ya a buen recaudo en el maletero. Jacob le echó un vistazo antes de volverse hacia ella y cogerle las manos.

-Que seas feliz, Bella -dijo, apretándole por un momento las manos y luego soltándolas-. Piensa en mí alguna vez.

-Por supuesto que pensaré en ti, Jake. Te escribiré y te haré saber la fecha de mi regreso. Jacob le sonrió y sus ojos se demoraron en el limpio rostro de Bella, como si quisiera fijar en su memoria cada detalle.

-Pensaré en ti exactamente como estás hoy, con un vestido amarillo, el sol en el pelo y un castillo a tu espalda... la belleza eterna de Isabella Swan, la muchacha de los ojos dorados.

La boca de Jacob descendió hacia su rostro y Bella sintió una súbita oleada de emoción y la extraña premonición de que nunca más volvería a verle. Se abrazó a Jacob, ciñéndose a su cuello y al pasado. Los labios de él besaron su pelo antes de separarse de ella.

-Adiós, querida.

Jacob sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Jake. Cuídate. Te quiero.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, reprimiendo decididamente las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos.

Bella le observó mientras se alejaba en dirección al coche, subía a él y, con un saludo con la mano, se perdía en el sinuoso camino. El coche se convirtió en un punto rojo en la distancia y luego, paulatinamente, fue perdiéndose de vista. Bella permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo que las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas una vez liberadas de la prisión de sus ojos. Un brazo la enlazó por la cintura y, al volverse, encontró a su abuela con una expresión tierna y comprensiva en su rostro anguloso.

-¿Estás triste porque se ha marchado, ma petite?

El brazo de la condesa era confortable y Bella reclinó la cabeza sobre el frágil hombro de su abuela.

-Oui, abuela, muy triste.

-Pero no estás enamorada de él.

Era una afirmación más que una pregunta ella lanzó un hondo suspiro.

-Era una persona muy especial para mí. -Se enjugó una lágrima que permanecía en su meji lla y sollozó como una chiquilla-. Le echaré mucho de menos. Ahora me iré a mi habitación y me echaré a llorar como es debido.

-Oui, creo que es una sabia decisión. -La condesa le palmeó el hombro-. Un buen llanto es lo mejor para aclarar la mente y limpiar el corazón. -Bella la abrazó estrechamente-. Vamos, pequeña, vete a tu habitación y derrama todas tus lágrimas.

Bella subió velozmente los escalones de piedra y entró en el fresco vestíbulo del castillo. Corrió hacia la escalera principal y chocó contra un objeto duro. Unas manos la aferraron de los hombros.

-Debes mirar por dónde vas, ma _chérie _-la voz burlona de Edward resonó en sus oídos-. Chocarás contra las paredes y podrías arruinar tu hermosa nariz.

Trató de escapar pero una mano poderosa le impidió todo movimiento mientras la otra le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás presionando en su mentón. Al descubrir los ojos enrojecidos de Bella, la expresión burlona de Edward se convirtió en sorpresa, luego en preocupación y, por último, en una desacostumbrada impotencia.

-¿Bella?

Su nombre era en realidad una pregunta y había empleado el tono de voz más cariñoso que ella le había oído nunca. La ternura que se advertía en sus ojos verdes terminó por destruir la delicada compostura que Bella se esforzaba por mantener.

-Oh, por favor -exclamó con un sollozo de sesperado-. ¡Déjame!

Se debatió para liberarse de sus brazos mientras luchaba desesperadamente para no derrumbarse del todo y anhelando, no obstante, que él la estrechara contra su pecho.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Edward la retuvo colocando una mano sobre su brazo.

"¡Sí, sos idiota!, -gritó su cerebro-. Ámame!"

-No -dijo en voz alta, corriendo hacia arriba de las escaleras-. ¡No, no, no puedes hacer nada!

Subió los peldaños como si fuese una liebre dorada perseguida por los cazadores. Cuando llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta con violencia, la cerró y se arrojó sobre la enorme cama, sepultando el rostro entre las dos manos.

Las lágrimas habían obrado su milagro. Bella, finalmente, se sintió capaz de enjugarse el rostro y enfrentarse al mundo y a cualquier sor presa que el futuro le deparase. Echó un vistazo al sobre de papel manila que había arrojado con negligencia sobre el escritorio.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de que vea lo que el viejo Barkley me ha enviado con Jacob.

Bella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio para abrir el sobre. Volvió a echarse en la cama, rompió el precinto lacrado y dejó caer el contenido del sobre.

Había sólo una hoja con el impresionante membrete de la firma de abogados, que la hizo pensar nuevamente en Jacob, y otro sobre sellado. Cogió la hoja pulcramente mecanografiada, preguntándose qué nuevo formulismo había en contrado el albacea para que ella rellenase. Cuando comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta y el inesperado mensaje que incluía, se sentó de golpe en la cama.

* * *

**ke tal.. ke kreen ke diga la carta? jeje espero les haya gustadoo..**

**recuerden si dejan algun review mas pronto actualizare jeje**

**cuidence**


	21. Chapter 21

**hello hello.. les comuniko de ke sta bonita historia sta x terminar.. espero les haya gustado lo ke hasta ahora han leido**

**cuidence bye**

Capitulo 21

_Estimada señorita Swan:_

_Adjunto encontrará usted un sobre dirigido a su nombre y que contiene una carta de su padre. Esta carta fue dejada a mi cuidado para que le fuese entregada sólo si usted establecía contacto con la familia de su madre en Bretaña. A través de Jacob Black, ha llegado a mi conocimiento que actualmente reside usted en el castillo Massen, en compañía de su señora abuela, de modo que he decidido que Jcob le entregue esta carta en la fecha más próxima posible._

_Si usted me hubiese informado sobre sus planes, yo hubiera cumplido antes con la voluntad de su padre. Yo, naturalmente, ignoro el contenido de esta carta, pero estoy persuadido de que el mensaje de su padre la reconfortará._

_M. Barkley_

Bella dejó de leer, puso la carta del abogado a un lado y cogió el mensaje que su padre le había dejado en custodia. Miró el sobre que había quedado de cara a la cama y, dándole la vuelta, sus ojos se nublaron al reconocer la caligrafía familiar. Abrió muy rápidamente el sobre.

La carta estaba escrita con la letra clara y per sonal de su padre:

_Mi querida Bella:_

_Cuando leas está carta, tu madre y yo no estaremos ya contigo y ruego para que tu pena no sea muy profunda, porque el amor que sentimos por ti permanece vivo e intenso como la vida misma._

_En el momento en que escribo estas líneas tienes diez años y ya eres la viva imagen de tu madre, eres tan adorable que estoy pensando incluso en los chicos que tendré que apartar de tu lado dentro de pocos años. Esta mañana estuve observándote mientras estabas apaciblemente sentada, una ocupación inusual en ti, ya que estoy acostumbrado a verte cuando patinas o deslizándote a velocidad vertiginosa por las barandas de las escaleras, sin pensar en los riesgos._

_Estabas sentada en el jardín con mi cuaderno de bocetos y mis lápices, dibujando muy concentrada las azaleas. Te vi en ese instante y comprendí, con orgullo y a la vez con desesperación, que estabas creciendo y que, no serías siempre mi pequeña niña, a salvo en la seguridad que tu madre y yo te habíamos dado. Supe entonces que era necesario que escribiera algunos hechos que tal vez algún día tuvieras necesidad de entender. Le daré instrucciones al viejo Barkley _(una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bella al advertir que al abogado se le conocía por ese nombre desde hacía ya muchos años)_para que conserve está carta para ti hasta el día en que tu abuela, o algún miembro de la familia de tu madre, se ponga en contacto contigo. Si ello no ocurriese, no habrá necesidad alguna de revelarte el secreto que tu madre y yo hemos mantenido durante más de una década._

_Yo me encontraba pintando en las aceras de París, disfrutando del esplendor de la primavera, enamorado de la ciudad y sin más amante que mi arte. En aquella época, yo era muy joven y, me temo, muy impulsivo. Fue entonces cuando conocí a un hombre, Jean-Paul __le Goff_, _que se sintió vivamente impresionado, según sus palabras, por mi joven y bisoño talento. Me encargó que pintase el retrato de su novia para regalárselo el día de su boda e hizo todos los arreglos para que yo me trasladase a Bretaña y me alojase en el castillo de Massen. Mi vida comenzó en el momento en que entré en el enorme vestíbulo y vi por vez primera a tu madre._

_No era mi intención seguir los dictados de mi corazón desde el instante en que la vi, un delicado ángel con el pelo del color del sol. __Traté con todas __mis fuerzas de anteponer mi arte a mis sentimientos. Yo estaba allí para pintar su retrato, ella pertenecía al castillo y al hombre que me había contratado. Era un ángel, una aristócrata que pertenecía a una_ _fa__milia cuyo linaje se remontaba a la noche de los tiempos. Todas estas cosas me las repetí cientos de veces. Charlie Swan, un artista itin__erante, no tenía derecho a poseerla en sus sueños; debía dejar en paz la realidad. Hubo momentos, mientras efectuaba los bocetos preliminares, en que creía que me moriría de amor por ella. Me decía a mí mismo que debía marcharme, pero no encontré el coraje para hacerlo. Ahora agradezco a Dios no haberlo encontrado._

_Una noche, mientras daba un paseo por el jardín, me encontré con ella. Pensé en alejarme para no molestarla, pero ella me escuchó y, cuando se volvió, descubrí en sus ojos aquello en lo que no me había atrevido a soñar. Ella me amaba. Podría haber gritado de felicidad pero existían innumerables obstáculos. Ella estaba comprometida para casarse con otro hombre y, además, el honor de ambas familias amparaba ese vínculo. Nosotros no teníamos derecho a nuestro amor. Pero ¿acaso alguien necesita tener derecho para amar, Bella? Algunos nos han condenado. Ruego que tú no lo hagas. Después de muchas palabras y muchas más lágrimas, decidimos desafiar aquello que algunos podrían llamar el derecho y el honor, y nos casamos. Renee me imploró que mantuviera la boda en secreto hasta que encontrase la mejor manera de decírselo a Jean-Paul y a su madre. Yo deseaba que el mundo lo supiera, pero accedí a sus ruegos. Ella había renunciado a tanto por mí, que yo no podía negarle absolutamente nada._

_Durante este tiempo de espera, se produjo un problema aún más serio. La condesa, tu abuela, tenía entre sus posesiones una Madonna pintada por Rafael, que exhibía con orgullo en el salón principal del castillo. Se trataba de una pintura, según me explicó la condesa, que había estado en su familia durante generaciones. Después de Renee, ella amaba esta pintura más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Para ella, parecía simbolizar la continuidad de su familia, un faro brillante que aún proyectaba su luz después del infierno de la guerra. Yo había examinado detenidamente esa pintura y sospechaba que se trataba de una falsificación. Pero no dije nada, pensando al principio que tal vez la condesa había hecho pintar una copia. Los alemanes le habían arrebatado tantas cosas -hogar, esposo, etc.- que también se hubieran llevado posiblemente el Rafael original._

_Cuando anunció que había decidido donar la pintura al Louvre con objeto de compartir su grandeza, el miedo estuvo a punto de dejarme paralizado. Yo me había encariñado con aquella mujer, por su orgullo y determinación, su gracia y su dignidad. No deseaba que la hirieran y comprendí que ella estaba convencida de que la pintura era auténtica. Yo sabía que a Renee la atormentaría el escándalo si rechazaban la pintura por ser un fraude y la condesa no se repondría jamás de lo semejante de aquel golpe. No podía permitir que tal cosa ocurriese. Me ofrecí a limpiar la pintura a fin de poder estudiarla a fondo y me sentí como un traidor._

_Llevé la Madonna a mi estudio en la torre y, después, de un detenido estudio, no tuve ninguna duda de que se trataba de una excelente copia. No obstante, yo no hubiera sabido qué hacer de no haber sido por la carta que encontré oculta detrás del bastidor. La carta era una confesión del primer esposo de la condesa, un grito desesperado por la felonía que había cometido. Confesaba haber perdido casi todas sus posesiones y también las de su esposa. Estaba ahogado por las deudas y, tras decidir que los alemanes derrotarían a los aliados, dio todos los pasos necesarios para venderles a ellos la pintura. Encargó que pintasen una copia y reemplazó el original sin el conocimiento de su esposa, convencido de que el dinero que recibiría por la venta de la Madonna le haría inmune a los avatares de la guerra, y de que el trato con los alemanes mantendría su propiedad a salvo. Cuando ya era demasiado tarde, comprendió lo insensato de su acción y, ocultando la confesión en el bastidor del cuadro falso, salió al encuentro de los hombres con quienes había pactado para devolverles el dinero. La carta terminaba en el párrafo en el que hablaba de esta decisión y rogaba que perdonasen su proceder en caso de no tener éxito en su empresa._

_Cuando terminé de leer la carta, Renee entró en el estudio. Yo no había tenido la precaución de cerrar la puerta con la llave. Fue imposible ocultar mi reacción, y la carta que aún conservaba en la mano, y por tanto me vi obligado a compartir esa carga con la única persona a la que yo hubiera ahorrado cualquier disgusto. En aquellos momentos, y en esa torre aislada, descubrí que la mujer que yo amaba poseía más fuerza que muchos hombres. Ella decidió que su madre jamás debía enterarse de la existencia de esa carta. Dijo que era imperativo que la condesa fuese protegida de la humillación y que nunca debía enterarse de que esa pintura que ella amaba tanto no era más que una falsificación. Elaboramos un plan para ocultar la pintura y hacer creer a todo el mundo que había sido robada. Tal vez cometimos un error. Aún hoy no sé si actua mos correctamente. Pero para tu madre no había otra salida. Y, en consecuencia, llevamos a cabo nuestro plan._

_Los proyectos de Renee de informar a su madre sobre nuestra boda fueron hechos realidad muy pronto. Renee descubrió, para nuestra enorme felicidad, que llevaba un hijo en las entrañas, tú, el fruto de nuestro amor y que crecería hasta convertirse en el tesoro más preciado de nuestras vidas. Cuando ella le contó a su madre que nos habíamos casado en secreto y que estaba embarazada, la condesa se puso furiosa. Tenía derecho a sentir se así, Bella, y la animosidad que sentía por mí quedó plenamente justificada ante sus ojos. Le había arrebatado a su hija sin su autorización y, al hacerlo, había manchado el honor de su familia. Presa de ira, repudió a Renee, y nos ordenó que abandonásemos el castillo y no volviéramos a poner nuestros pies en él. Yo pensé que, transcurrido cierto tiempo, ella revocaría su decisión, ya que amaba a Renee más que a su vida. Pero ese mismo día descubrió que el Rafael había desaparecido. Sumando dos más dos, me acusó de haberle robado, no sólo a su hija sino también su tesoro familiar. ¿Cómo podía negarlo? Un delito no era peor que el otro y el mensaje en los ojos de tu madre me imploraba que mantuviera silencio. De modo que me llevé a tu madre del castillo, alejándola de su país, de su familia y de su herencia, y la traje conmigo a los Estados Unidos._

_Decidimos no hablar de su madre, porque ello sólo nos producía un gran dolor, y construimos nuestra vida teniéndote a ti para que fortalecieras aún más nuestro vínculo. Y ahora ya tienes la historia y con ella, perdóname, la responsabilidad. Tal vez en el momento en que leas esta carta sea posible contar toda la verdad. Si no fuese así, deja que permanezca oculta, del mismo modo que lo __fue __la falsa Madonna de Rafael, apartada del mundo y oculta en algo infinitamente más precioso. Haz lo que te dicte el corazón._

_Tu padre que te ama._

Las lágrimas de Bella habían caído sobre el papel desde la primera línea y ahora, cuando acabó de leer la carta, se secó el rostro y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Abandonó la cama y caminó hacia la ventana. Miró largamente el jardín donde sus padres se habían confesado por primera vez su amor.

-¿Qué debo hacer? -se preguntó en voz alta, con la carta aún aferrada en la mano.

"Si hubiese leído esta carta hace un mes, hubiera ido directamente a hablar con la condesa, pero ahora no sé qué hacer", se repitió en si lencio.

Para dejar limpio el nombre de su padre tendría que revelar un secreto que había permanecido oculto durante veinticinco años. ¿Se lograría algo con revelar el contenido de la carta, o sólo haría baldíos los sacrificios de sus padres? Su padre le decía en la carta que debía hacer aquello que le dictase el corazón, pero éste estaba tan lleno de amor y de angustia después de haber leído el mensaje de su padre, que ella era incapaz de escuchar lo que pudiera decirle, y en su mente se habían formado grandes nubes de confusión. Bella sintió el súbito impulso de acudir a Edward, pero lo desechó rápida mente. El hecho de confiar en él la volvería aún más vulnerable, y la separación que pronto se produciría entre ellos sería más angustiosa.

Debía pensar, decidió, suspirando varias ve ces. Debía apartar la niebla de su mente y pen sar clara y cuidadosamente, y cuando hallase una respuesta tenía que asegurarse de que fuese la correcta.

Caminando de un lado a otro de su cuarto, se detuvo de pronto y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa a toda prisa. Recordó la sensación de libertad que había experimentado mientras caminaba por el bosque y era precisamente esta sensación, decidió mientras se ponía los tejanos y una camisa, la que ella necesitaba para tranquilizar su corazón y aclarar sus ideas.

* * *

**oh oh.. se descubrio la verdad ke hara bella? **

**espero revews jejeje cuidenc**


	22. Chapter 22

**hello curiosas.. jejeje akis ta el new cap y desde ya les digo ke es el PEN ULTIMO ya se ba a acabar esta preciosa historia y la verdad esq me alegra de ke les haya gustado..**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece ni la historia ni los personales, en el ultimo cap pondre el nombre de la escritora original y el nombre del libro ke hiscieron posible esta adaptacion..**

**cuidence**

Capitulo 22

El mozo de cuadra obedeció con recelo la orden de que ensillara a "Babette". Argumentó, con todo respeto, que ella no contaba con la autorización del conde para montar la yegua y, por una vez, Bella empleó su herencia aristo crática y le informó altivamente que, siendo como era la nieta de la condesa, no debían cuestionarse sus deseos. El mozo de cuadra obedeció, murmurando por lo bajo una protesta en lengua bretona, y pronto Bella estuvo montada en la yegua y se dirigió de inmediato hacia el sendero que Edward había tomado en la primera lec ción.

El bosque era un lugar apacible y hermoso, y Bella vació completamente su mente esperando que la respuesta que anhelaba encontrara su camino para hacer su aparición. Llevó la yegua al paso durante unos minutos y descubrió que le resultaba bastante sencillo conservar el control y la autoridad sobre el animal, ahora que se sentía parte de él. Sin embargo, la solución de su problema no parecía estar cerca e inició un ligero galope.

Ella y la yegua se movían acompasadamente, y el viento agitaba su pelo apartándolo del rostro y sumiéndola en esa sensación de libertad que estaba buscando. La carta de su padre es taba bien segura en su bolsillo posterior y Bella decidió galopar hasta la cima de la colina que dominaba el pueblo y volver a leerla, esperando encontrar entonces la sabiduría necesaria para tomar la decisión correcta.

Oyó un grito a sus espaldas y, al volver la cabeza, divisó a Edward que se acercaba a la carrera montando a su brioso alazán. Al volver se, su pie hizo presión en el flanco de "Babette" y la yegua lo tomó como una orden y empezó a galopar velozmente. Bella estuvo a punto de caerse de la montura y luchó por permanecer er guida sobre la yegua, mientras "Babette" parecía volar por el estrecho sendero. Al principio, toda su atención se concentró en mantener el equilibrio, sin pensar siquiera en intentar frenar la desenfrenada carrera de la yegua.

Antes de que su cerebro tuviera la oportunidad de comunicarse con sus manos y ordenarle que frenaran a "Babette", Edward llegó a su lado. Luego, extendiendo un brazo, detuvo a la yegua mientras exclamaba innumerables insultos en una apasionante variedad de idiomas.

"Babette" se detuvo dócilmente y Bella cerró los ojos con profundo alivio. Inmediatamente sintió que la cogían de la cintura y la sacaban de la montura sin ningún tipo de ceremonias, mientras los ojos de Edward, como ascuas encendidas, la miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué pensabas conseguir escapando de mí? -preguntó sacudiéndola como si fuese una muñeca de paño.

-Yo no estaba escapando de ti -protestó Bella con voz trémula a causa de las sacudidas que le propinaba Edward-. Supongo que debo haber azuzado a "Babette" cuando me di la vuelta al oír tu grito. -Su propia ira comenzaba a reemplazar la sensación inicial de alivio-. Nada de esto hubiese sucedido si tú no hubieras salido en mi persecución. -Bella comenzó a debatirse para apartarse de él, pero Edward acentuó dolorosamente la presión de su mano-. ¡Me haces daño! -gritó ella-. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que lastimarme?

-Un cuello roto es mucho más doloroso, mi pequeña chiflada -dijo él, alejándola de los caballos y caminando con ella por el sendero-. Eso es lo que hubiese ocurrido. ¿Qué hacías cabalgando sin escolta?

-¿Sin escolta? -repitió Bella, echándose a reír y apartándose de él-. Qué exótico. ¿Acaso a las mujeres no se les permite pasear a caballo sin escolta en Bretaña?

-No a las mujeres que carecen de cerebro-replicó él con furia-, y tampoco a aquellas que sólo han montado dos veces en su vida.

-No había tenido ningún problema hasta que tú llegaste. -Bella alzó la cabeza márchate y déjame sola. -Ella notó que Edward entrecerraba los ojos al tiempo que daba un paso hacia ella-. ¡Vete! -gritó Bella retrocediendo-. Necesito estar sola. Tengo cosas en qué pensar.

-Yo le daré algo más en qué pensar. -Edward se movió de prisa, cogiéndola por detrás de la cabeza y cortándole el aliento con sus labios. Bella trató de separarse de él sin éxito, luchando contra su abrazo y también contra el torbellino que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza. Aferrándola por los hombros, Edward la sacudió mientras sus dedos se hundían en la carne de Bella.

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de luchar! -Volvió a sacudirla y ella descubrió por la expresión de su rostro que el aristócrata se había esfumado y ahora sólo quedaba el hombre-. Te deseo. Y quiero aquello que ningún hombre ha podido conseguir... y, por Dios, que te haré mía.

Edward la ciñó contra su cuerpo y Bella se debatió con un miedo salvaje y primitivo, golpeando su pecho como un pájaro prisionero que golpeara las rejas de su jaula, pero él no se movió y su abrazo se hizo más seguro, como si en lugar de una mujer aterrorizada ella fuese una chiquilla obediente.

Un momento después Bella se encontró sobre la tierra húmeda y aplastada bajo el peso del cuerpo de Edward, mientras sentía que sus labios le devastaban la boca. Sus protestas no tenían más efecto que el de un guijarro arrojado en el océano. Con un movimiento veloz y violento, él le abrió la blusa reclamando su piel desnuda con dedos ardientes; su pasión estaba llena de una urgencia desesperada que con quistaba todo intento de resistencia, toda vo luntad de lucha.

La lucha se transformó en exigencia y su boca se volvió anhelante bajo los labios de Edward, las manos que hacía un momento habían intentado separarle de ella ahora lo atraían con frenesí. Sumergida en el vértigo de la pasión, Bella se recreó en la intimidad de aquel cuerpo duro que se movía al ritmo del instinto atá vico. Con absoluta libertad y con creciente urgencia los dedos de Edward trazaban surcos de calor sobre su piel desnuda, su boca seguía el rastro del incendio y volvía una y otra vez a apa gar la sed entre sus labios. Pero la sed aumentaba sin cesar y sus demandas la transportaban a un mundo nuevo y atemporal, a una frontera que separaba el cielo y el infierno, donde sólo podían existir un hombre y una mujer.

Edward la llevó hacia insondables profundidades, hasta que el placer y el dolor se convirtieron en una sensación turbulenta que exigía la satisfacción inmediata del placer. Indefensa bajo la ardiente pasión, Bella sintió un lento temblor que fue haciéndose más intenso a me dida que el viaje la llevaba lejos de lo conocido y más cerca de lo no visto. Con un gemido en el que se mezclaban el temor y el deseo, sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros de Edward como si intentara no caer en un vacío eterno.

La boca de Edward se apartó súbitamente de sus labios y, con la respiración entrecortada, su mejilla descansó brevemente sobre su rostro antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarla intensamente.

-Creo que estoy haciéndote daño otra vez, ma petite. -Lanzó un suspiro y se apartó de ella hasta quedar de espaldas a su lado-. Te arrojé al suelo y estuve a punto de violarte como si fuese un bárbaro. Me resulta terriblemente difícil controlar mis instintos cuando estoy contigo.

Bella se sentó y comenzó a abrocharse la blusa con dedos temblorosos.

-Está bien. -Intentó que su voz pareciera indiferente, pero no lo consiguió-. No me has hecho daño. A menudo me han dicho que soy una mujer muy fuerte. No obstante, creo que deberías aprender a controlar tu técnica -balbuceó para ocultar la profundidad de su dolor-. Angela es más frágil que yo.

-¿Angela? -repitió él, apoyándose en un codo para mirarla directamente a los ojos-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Angela con esto?

-¿Con esto? -contestó ella-. Oh, nada. No tengo intención de contarle nada de lo que ha ocurrido hoy. La quiero mucho.

-Tal vez debiéramos hablar en francés, Bella. No logro entender lo que quieres decirme.

-Angela está enamorada de ti, ¡idiota! -exclamó ella ignorando su petición de que hablasen en francés-. Ella misma me lo dijo. Vino a pedirme que la aconsejara. -Bella logró controlar la risa histérica que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios. -Ella me pidió que le aconsejara -repitió- qué debía hacer para que tú la considerases una mujer y no una chiquilla divertida. Yo no le dije qué opinión tenía de ti; Angela no lo hubiera entendido.

-¿Ella te dijo que estaba enamorada de mí? -preguntó él con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No mencionó tu nombre -dijo ella, deseando que esa conversación no hubiera empezado nunca-. Dijo que había estado enamorada de un hombre toda su vida y que él la miraba como si fuese una niña. Yo simplemente le dije que hablara claramente con él y hacerle comprender que ella era una mujer y... ¿de qué te ríes?

-¿Y tú pensaste que ella estaba hablando de mí? -Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír convulsivamente, de un modo que ella jamás había visto en él-. ¡La pequeña Angela enamorada de mí!

-¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de ella? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel y reírte de alguien que te ama?

Edward le sujetó los puños antes de que establecieran contacto con su pecho.

-Angela no te buscó para que la aconse jaras con respecto a mí, _chérie__**. **_-Edward la mantuvo inmovilizada sin mayor esfuerzo-. Ella estaba hablando de Alex. Pero tú aún no has conocido a Alex, ¿verdad, mon _amour_? -Ignoró sus furiosos movimientos y continuó hablando con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. -Crecimos juntos... Alex, Mike y yo, y la pequeña Angela siempre nos seguía como un cachorro. Mike y yo seguimos siendo sus "hermanos" cuando se convirtió en toda una mujer, pero estaba enamorada de Alex. Él ha estado en París por negocios durante todo el mes pasado y regresó ayer a Bretaña. -Con un ligero movimiento de sus muñecas la estrechó contra su pecho-. Angela me llamó por telefono esta mañana y me dijo que se había comprometido. También me dijo que te diese las gracias en su nombre y ahora sé a qué se refería.

La mueca burlona de Edward iluminó su rostro cuando Bella mostró su perplejidad con sus ojos ambarinos totalmente abiertos.

-¿Que ella se ha prometido con Alex? ¿En tonces no estaba hablando de ti?

-Sí, ellos van a casarse. Y no, no estaba hablando de mí -contestó él-. Dime, mi preciosa prima, ¿te sentiste celosa al pensar que Angela estaba enamorada de mí?

-No seas ridículo -mintió Bella, tratando de alejar su boca de la proximidad de sus labios húmedos-. No estaría más celosa de Angela que tú de Mike.

-Ah. -Con un rápido movimiento Edward se colocó encima de ella y la miró con sus ojos verdes-. ¿Eso piensas? ¿Y debería decirte que estaba terriblemente celoso de mi amigo Mike y de que estuve a punto de asesinar a tu amigo estadounidense? Les regalaste a ambos sonrisas que debían ser para mí. Desde el momento en que te vi apearte del tren, me sentí perdido, hechizado, y luché contra ese sentimiento como lucha cualquier hombre contra algo que quiere esclavizarle. Tal vez esta forma de esclavitud sea la libertad. -Su mano acarició el oscuro cabello de Bella-. Ah, Bella, _je t'aime_.

Ella tragó con creciente dificultad, en un intento para encontrar su propia voz.

-¿Querrías repetir lo que acabas de decir?

Edward sonrió y su boca recorrió sus labios por un instante.

-¿En inglés? Te amo. Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, y ahora te amo infinitamente más y te amaré por el resto de mi vida.

Sus labios descendieron hasta posarse sobre los de ella, moviéndose con una ternura que Bella no había sentido antes, apartándose sólo cuando percibió la humedad de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras? -preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Bella meneó la cabeza.

-Es sólo que yo también te amo y pensé... -Vaciló por un momento y luego suspiró profundamente-. ¿Edward, crees que mi padre era inocente o piensas que soy la hija de un ladrón?

La expresión de su rostro se hizo más severa y la estudió en silencio.

-Te diré lo que sé, Bella, y también te diré lo que pienso. Sé que te amo, no sólo al ángel que se apeó del tren en Lannion, sino a la mujer que he llegado a conocer. No habría ninguna diferencia si tu padre fue un ladrón, un timador o un asesino. Te he escuchado cuando hablas de tu padre y he visto tu mirada cuando lo haces. No puedo creer que un hombre que mereció este amor y esta devoción pudiera haber cometido semejante delito. Eso es lo que creo, pero no tiene ninguna importancia, porque nada de lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer podría cambiar el amor que siento por ti.

-Oh, Edward -susurró Bella acercando su rostro-, toda mi vida he estado esperando a alguien como tú. Hay algo que debo mostrarte. -Se apartó suavemente de él y sacó la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo-. Mi padre me dijo que escuchara a mi corazón y ahora mi corazón te pertenece.

Bella se sentó frente a él, observó la expresión de su rostro mientras leía la carta y sintió una profunda paz, una alegría que no había experimentado desde que sus padres habían muerto. El amor que sentía por Edward la, colmaba y sabía que él la ayudaría a tomar la decisión correcta. El bosque estaba en silencio, la tranquilidad reinaba en la floresta, y sólo se oía el susurro de la brisa entre las hojas de los árboles y el canto de los pájaros. Por un momento, se convirtió en un lugar fuera del tiempo y habitado sólo por una mujer y un hombre.

* * *

**y ke tal? les ah gustado? espero ke si.. jeje les recuerdo de ke esta mona historia ya se termina mmm**

**espero reviews**

**cuidence**


	23. Chapter 23

**hola hola.. aki sta el ultimo cap de sta historia.. espero les haya gustado**

**cuidence**

Capitulo 23

Cuando Edward terminó de leer la carta, alzó la vista del papel y la miró.

-Tu padre amaba mucho a tu madre.

-Sí.

Edward dobló cuidadosamente la carta, volvió a meterla dentro del sobre y en ningún momento dejó de mirarla.

-Me hubiese gustado conocerle. Yo era apenas un crío cuando él vino al castillo y no permaneció mucho tiempo.

Bella sostuvo su mirada.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

Edward se acercó a ella y cogió su rostro entre sus manos.

-Debemos enseñarle esta carta a la abuela.

-Pero ellos están muertos y ella está viva. Yo la quiero mucho y no deseo que sufra.

El se inclinó para besarle las pestañas.

-Te amo, Bella, por muchas razones, y ahora acabas de añadir otra a la lista. -Edward le alzó la cabeza para mirarla nuevamente a los ojos-. Ahora escúchame, mon amour, y confía en mí. Ella debe conocer el contenido de esta carta para tranquilizar su conciencia. La abuela cree que su hija la traicionó para luego abandonarla. Ha vivido durante veinticinco años creyendo que su hija mancilló el honor de la familia. Esta carta significará mucho para ella. Podrá leer en palabras de tu padre el amor que Renee sentía por ella y, lo que es igualmente importante, comprenderá el amor que tu padre sentía por su hija. Él era un hombre ho norable, pero vivió pensando que la madre de su esposa estaba convencida de que era un ladrón. Ha llegado el momento en que todo este asunto debe aclararse para siempre.

-Está bien -convino ella-. Si crees que es lo correcto, eso haremos.

Edward sonrió y le besó las manos antes de ayudarla a que se levantara del suave colchón de hojas.

-¿Dime, querida prima -la risa burlona y familiar iluminó su rostro-, siempre harás lo que yo diga?

-No -dijo ella meneando vigorosamente la cabeza-. En absoluto.

-Ah, eso pensé. -Los dos caminaron hacia donde estaban los caballos-. Nuestra vida no será nada aburrida. -Cogió las riendas de "Ba bette" y Bella montó sin necesidad de que la ayudase-. Eres perturbadoramente independiente, obstinada e impulsiva, pero te amo.

-Y tú -dijo ella, mientras Edward monta ba ágilmente en su alazán- eres arrogante, autoritario y engreído, pero yo también te amo.

Pronto llegaron a las caballerizas. Después de entregarle los caballos al mozo de cuadra, se dirigieron al castillo cogidos de las manos. Cuando llegaron al jardín, Edward se detuvo y la miró.

-Debes ser tú quien le entregue la carta a la abuela, Bella -dijo, extrayendo la carta del bolsillo y entregándosela.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo ella, cogiendo el sobre-. Pero tú estarás conmigo, ¿verdad?

_-Oui, ma petite. _-La estrechó entre sus brazos-. Me quedaré a tu lado.

La besó tiernamente y Bella enlazó sus brazos en torno a su cuello hasta que el beso se hizo más profundo y sólo existieron ellos dos en el mundo.

-Muy bien, hijos míos. -La voz de la condesa rompió el hechizo y ambos se volvieron para descubrir su delgada figura en el borde del jardín-. Veo que habéis decidido dejar de luchar contra lo inevitable.

-Eres muy lista, abuela -dijo Edward alzando una ceja-. Pero creo que hubiésemos podido arreglárnoslas sin tu valiosa cooperación.

Los elegantes hombros de la condesa se movieron significativamente.

-Pero los dos habríais perdido demasiado tiempo y el tiempo es un producto muy valioso.

-Entra con nosotros, abuela. Bella tiene algo que desea mostrarte.

Los tres entraron en el amplio salón y la condesa se sentó en el trono de brocado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme, _ma petite?_

-Abuela -dijo Bella acercándose a la anciana-, Jacob me trajo algunos documentos que me envió mi abogado. No me preocupé por averiguar su contenido hasta que él se marchó, pero cuando lo hice descubrí que eran mucho más importantes de lo que yo había imaginado. -Le entregó la carta-. Antes de que leas esta carta, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. -La condesa abrió la boca para hablar pero Bella continuó-: Amo a Edward y, antes de leer lo que tienes en las manos, él me dijo que también me amaba. No puedo decirte cuán maravilloso fue que me lo dijera antes de leer esa carta. Los dos decidimos que debías leerla porque te que remos.

Bella se sentó en el sofá mientras su abuela procedía a leer la famosa carta; Edward se sentó junto a ella y le cogió la mano.

Los ojos de Bella permanecían fijos en el retrato de su madre y volvió a comprobar que en la mirada de Renee había alegría y felicidad, que era la mirada de una mujer profundamente enamorada.

"Yo también la he encontrado, mamá -dijo en silencio-, la abrumadora alegría del amor, y lo tengo aquí en mi mano."

Bajó la vista hacia las manos entrelazadas donde los dedos bronceados se cruzaban con los de alabastro y el anillo de rubíes que había per tenecido a su madre brillaba con el contraste de los colores. Miró el anillo y luego alzó la vista y miró la réplica que llevaba su madre, y entonces comprendió. El movimiento de la condesa al ponerse en pie sacó a Bella de sus ensoñaciones.

-Durante veinticinco años he juzgado mal a este hombre y a la hija a la que tanto amaba. -Sus palabras eran suaves y la condesa se volvió para mirar hacia la ventana-. Mi orgullo me cegó y endureció mi corazón.

-Tú no podías saberlo, abuela -dijo Bella, observando la rígida espalda de la condesa-. Ellos sólo querían protegerte.

-Para protegerme del hecho de que mi esposo había sido un ladrón y de la humillación de un escándalo público, tu padre permitió que le acusaran de robo y mi hija renunció a su familia. -La condesa se dejó caer nuevamente en su elegante sillón-. A través de las palabras de tu padre percibo claramente el amor. Dime, Bella, ¿mi hija fue feliz?

-Puedes ver sus ojos cuando mi padre la estaba pintando. -Bella señaló el retrato-. Siempre tuvo esa mirada.

-¿Cómo puedo perdonarme por lo que he hecho?

-Oh, no, abuela. -Bella se puso de pie y fue a arrodillarse frente a la condesa, cogiendo sus manos y besándolas-. No te entregué esa carta para añadir dolor a tu espíritu, sino para quitarlo. Has leído la carta y sabes que ellos no te culpan de nada. Al contrario, ellos decidieron voluntariamente que creyeras que te habían traicionado. Tal vez cometieron un error, pero ya está hecho, y ya no se puede volver atrás. -Aferró con fuerza las delgadas manos de la condesa-. Yo no te culpo de nada y te ruego que hagas desaparecer ese sentimiento de culpa.

-¡Ah, Bella, mi querida niña! -La voz de la condesa era suave como sus ojos-. Está bien -dijo bruscamente irguiendo nuevamente los hombros-. Sólo recordaremos los tiempos felices. Tú me contarás la vida de Renee con tu padre en Georgetown y volverás a acercarlos a mí, ¿verdad?

-Oui, abuela.

-Tal vez un día me lleves a conocer la casa donde creciste.

-¿A los Estados Unidos? -preguntó Bella profundamente asombrada-. ¿No tienes miedo de viajar a un país tan incivilizado?

-Vuelves a ser impertinente -dijo la condesa altivamente mientras se levantaba de su trono-. Comienzo a creer que llegaré a conocer muy bien a tu padre a través de ti, Bella. -La anciana meneó la cabeza-. ¡Cuando pienso en el precio que tuve que pagar por esa maldita pintura! ¡Me alegro de haberme librado de ella!

-Aún tienes la copia, abuela -dijo Bella-. Yo sé dónde está.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Edward ha blando por primera vez desde que entraron en el salón.

Bella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

-Lo pone ahí, en la carta, pero al principio no lo descubrí. Cuando nos sentamos en el sofá y tú me cogiste la mano, me di cuenta. ¿Ves esto? -Alzó la mano enseñando el anillo de rubíes-. Era de mi madre, el mismo anillo que lleva en el retrato.

-Yo había visto el anillo en la pintura -dijo la condesa lentamente-, pero Renee jamás tuvo un anillo semejante. Pensé que tu padre lo había incluido sólo para que hiciera juego con los pendientes.

-Ella tenía el anillo, abuela. Era su anillo de compromiso. Mamá siempre lo llevaba con la sortija de boda en su mano izquierda.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con la copia de la Madonna de Rafael? -preguntó Edwardfrunciendo el ceño.

-En la pintura ella lleva el anillo en la mano derecha. Mi padre jamás hubiese cometido ese error de detalle a menos que lo hiciera intencionadamente.

-Es posible -murmuró la condesa.

-Sé que está allí. Lo dice en la carta. Mi padre dice que la ocultó, cubierta por algo infinitamente más precioso. Y, para él, nada era más precioso que mi madre.

-Oui -convino la condesa, estudiando la pintura de su hija-. No había otro lugar más seguro donde ocultarla.

-Tengo una solución -dijo Bella-. Puedo despintar una esquina y entonces estaremos seguros.

-Non. -La condesa meneó la cabeza-. _Non, _no hay necesidad de hacerlo. No permitiré que destruyas ni una pulgada del trabajo de tu padre aunque debajo se encontrara el Rafael original. -Se volvió hacia Bella y le acarició la meji lla-. Ahora mis tesoros sois tú, Edward y esta pintura. La dejaremos allí. Ese es el lugar que le pertenece. Ahora os dejaré solos. Los enamorados deben tener su intimidad.

Abandonó el salón con el porte de una reina y Bella la miró con admiración.

-Es una mujer magnífica, ¿no crees?

-Oui -convino Edward, cogiendo a Bella entre sus brazos-. Y muy lista. No te he besado ni siquiera una hora.

Después de que Edward hubo solucionado esa discrepancia para satisfacción de ambos, miró a Bella con su habitual gesto de suficiencia.

-Una vez que estemos casados, mon amour, encargaré a alguien que pinte tu retrato y añadiremos otro tesoro al castillo.

-¿Casarnos? -repitió Bella frunciendo el ceño-. Nunca he dicho que pensaba casarme contigo. -Se apartó de él como si le rechazase-. No puedes ordenarme que haga algo semejante. A una mujer le agrada que se lo pidan.

Edward la atrajo hacia él y la besó profun damente con labios cálidos e insistentes. -¿Decías algo, prima? -preguntó.

Bella le miró con expresión seria, pero entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello.

-Nunca seré una aristócrata.

-El cielo no lo permita -exclamó él sinceramente.

-Nos pelearemos a menudo y te sacaré de tus casillas.

-Eso espero -dijo él.

-Muy bien -exclamó Bella con una sonrisa en los labios-. Me casaré contigo... con una condición.

-¿Y cuál es esa condición? -preguntó Edward alzando una ceja.

-Que esta noche me acompañes a dar un paseo por el jardín. -Bella se ciñó con fuerza a su cuerpo-. Estoy cansada de caminar a la luz de la luna con otros hombres y deseando que fueras tú.

-Entonces no se hable más _ma Bella_…

Fin.

* * *

**y FIN aki termina todo.. espero les haya gustado la historia cuidence**

**espero los ultimos reviews..**

**byee**


End file.
